Faux Semblants
by Lokky
Summary: 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévit à Londres. Les Aurors, menés par Harry, tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur. HPDM, Policier, PostPoudlard.
1. Promotion

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévie à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier, yaoi, homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

Note : Je l'avoue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en sortant du cinéma après avoir vu The departed de Scorsese. Rassurez vous je sais faire la différence entre inspiration et plagiat.

Ca va être une histoire assez longue, complexe, et dans le genre des polars.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Promotion.

Kingsley Shalkbolt, derrière le pupitre, sur l'estrade, réclama le silence

« Je serai bref… » Commença-t-il.

_Ca sera une première,_ pensa Harry.

« Tous ici présents, vous connaissez Harry aussi bien que moi, voir plus pour certains ! Alors est-il vraiment nécessaire de le présenter ?… »

_En voilà une belle question rhétorique… Je parie 100 galions qu'il ne s'arrête pas là !_

« … Est-il nécessaire de présenter ce jeune homme connu autant pour ses exploits que pour ses qualités propres ? … »

_Gagné ! _

« … Je me souviens encore quand le ministère a reçu la candidature de Harry James Potter, nouvellement diplômé, pour entamer une carrière d'Aurors. Ma première pensée fut alors que je devrais me faire violence pour rester impassible devant un tel élève, pour ne pas prêter oreilles aux on-dit et pour ne pas faiblir devant un tel charisme ! »

Harry refoula une bouffée de colère à ses mots. Ah ça non ! Il n'avait pas été pistonné, bien au contraire. Son entretien avait duré deux fois plus de temps que celui des autres postulants, les jurés voulant tous vérifier un par un si le fameux Harry Potter était vraiment capable de quelque chose.

« … Peut-être même que de par ce fait, je fut le plus intransigeant des examinateurs… »

Le peut-être est ici inutile, Mr Shalkbolt… 

« Mais même ainsi, notre survivant national obtint d'excellentes notes et passa de postulant à auror en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch ! Alors est-il vraiment étonnant de constater aujourd'hui la suite d'une carrière qui s'annonce brillante ? Aujourd'hui, nous avons un membre de notre équipe qui passe de Lieutenant à Capitaine, recevant ainsi, une récompense amplement méritée, enfin c'est ce qu'il pense ! »

Une touche d'humour… C'est maintenant qu'on à le droit aux rires en boites… 

Rires dans l'assistance.

« Car le poste que va occuper Potter à partir de demain va être bien plus éprouvant que tout ce qu'il a jusqu'à présent connu ! »

Ca va vraiment être pire que Voldemort ? Je demande à voir… 

« Et c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'hommes tel que lui, assez fort pour supporter cette lourde tache sans ployer. C'est pour cela que le monde sorcier a de nouveau besoin de Harry Potter ! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Le commandant des Aurors courba modestement la tête et invita son nouveau gradé à s'approcher. Le rouge aux joues, Harry se leva et prit la place de Kingsley derrière le pupitre.

« Merci. » Annonça-t-il le plus simplement du monde, et sous une tempête de bravos et de sifflements joyeux, il reconnaissait là Ron, il reçut des mains de son chef son certificat et son nouvel insigne.

Comme dans un rêve il descendit lentement de l'estrade pour rejoindre la petite foule. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son insigne. _Capitaine Harry James Potter, Auror certifié_. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et de fierté. Il avait travaillé très dur pour obtenir cela. Tellement qu'il l'avait obtenu en avance. Deux ans pour passer de Lieutenant à Capitaine, c'était très inhabituel, mais ça ne rendait la promotion que plus agréable !

Lentement, il traversa la salle, serrant des mains au hasard, répondant aux félicitations par un sourire béat, avant d'enfin pouvoir parvenir à Hermione et Ron.

« Bravo vieux ! Surtout pour le discours, j'ai beaucoup apprécié sa taille ! » S'exclama Ron en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup, heureux que tu ais apprécié ! »

« Félicitations Harry »

« Merci Mione. » répondit-il alors qu'elle lui posait une bise sur la joue. Puis il s'étonna :

« Qu'avez-vous donc faits des monstres ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Remus a accepté de les garder. »

« Oh ! C'est pour ça que McLaggen sert Tonks de si près… »

« Oui, je suppose qu'avec Remus, il partirai bien vite ! » plaisanta Ron.

Tonks et Remus étaient en couple depuis maintenant huit ans, et comme la lycanthropie les empêchaient d'avoir des enfants, c'était toujours avec joie qu'ils s'occupaient de ceux de Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs, ces deux là s'étaient mis ensemble peu de temps après, dès que Hermione était sortit du coma en fait, suite à la guerre. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis 5 ans et avaient eu des jumeaux (la légendaire fertilité des Weasley n'étant pas démentie !) prénommés Alice et Théo. Ils avaient maintenant trois ans.

Les trois meilleurs amis du monde discutèrent gaiement pendant un long moment de travail, promotion, mission, enfants ou botanique avant que la fête ne se termine et que chacun retourne à ses obligations.

Harry retourna alors vers ses collègues qui l'attendaient de pied ferme pour le congratuler dans les règles de l'art.

Seamus lui tapa dans le dos avec un sourire hilare. Harry resta d'ailleurs longtemps persuadé qu'il lui avait démis l'épaule gauche.  
Il eut droit à un regard très paternel de la part de Kingsley et à un signe crispé de McLaggen avant qu'une furie violette ne se jette à son coup.

« OH ! HARRY ! Je suis tellement contente de cette promotion ! Comme ça on aura nos bureaux côte à côte ! »

« Euh… Merci Capitaine Tonks. »

« De rien mon chou ! »

« Capitaine Tonks ? »

« Oui Commandant ? »

« Lâchez-le, je crois qu'il étouffe… »

Tonks ouvrit les bras et Harry tomba en tas sur le sol, tenant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« Bon, Potter, il est temps de parler affaire maintenant. Suivez moi dans vos nouveaux locaux, je vais vous donner vos attributions pour les années à venir.

« Bien Commandent. »

Une fois arrivé dans son nouveau bureau, Harry retint avec difficultés un grand sourire. Wahoo, c'était grand, spacieux, bien décoré et avec, comble du luxe, une grande fausse fenêtre qui dispensait une belle luminosité. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de s'extasier que Shalkbolt posa un lourd carton sur le bureau en bois et commença à en sortir quelques dossiers poussiéreux.

« Bien… Comme vous le savez, récemment, nous avons eu à déplorer la mort de Elphias Doge… »

Harry acquiesça sans voir le rapport avec lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que son service était d'une importance capitale… »

« Et bien, oui je savais que c'était très important pourtant j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait vraiment, désolé commandent… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Pott… Capitaine Potter, bien au contraire puisque ce service a pour définition même la discrétion. »

« Et… »

« Et je souhaite que vous preniez la suite de feu Capitaine Doge au service des infiltrés. Je sais que vous en avez les capacités et l'énergie. »

Les infiltrés… Harry avait l'impression qu'une montagne venait de lui tomber sur le dos. Lui, aux infiltrés ? Il allait devoir gérer les espions du ministère ??? Hélas pour lui, ce poste était loin de lui convenir. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu un rôle actif, de terrain. Il avait souhaité se sentir utile, respecter pour ses hauts faits. On l'avait habitué à la gloire, même s'il s'en défendait, et voilà que le commandent le mettait à l'ombre dans un service inconnu de tous et difficile.

« Alors ? Qu'en dîtes vous Capitaine ? »

« Je suis… Je suis très honoré Commandent, je m'y met tout de suite. »

Kingsley eut un sourire triste à cette réponse comme si il l'attendait tout en sachant qu'il ne lui faisait pas de cadeau.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais oubliez le travail pour ce soir, et fêtez votre promotion comme il se doit. »

« Merci, Commandent. » murmura Harry.

Comme un zombie il sortit de la pièce. Arrivé dans le hall de transplanage, il se secoua violemment la tête, _allons Harry, tu n'y connais rien, c'est sûrement passionnant… Mouais… _

Il transplana directement chez Tonks, où tous ses amis l'attendaient.

« Harry ! On attendait plus que toi ! »

« Tout va bien Hermione, on va pouvoir faire la fête maintenant. »

« Tout va bien ? Tu as une drôle de tête… »

« Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait juste bizarre de se voir confier de nouvelles responsabilités… »

« Surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas, non ? » intervint Tonks.

« Euh… Ouais. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la métamorphage. Elle était au courant ? Sûrement, elle était capitaine après tout.

« Tu verras, lui assura-t-elle, un nouveau poste offre toujours de belles surprises ! »

« Et si ne vous ramenez pas tous votre fraise immédiatement, ma surprise à moi va être gâchée ! » Rugit la voix de Remus dans la cuisine.

« Allez tout le monde à table ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Papa ? On peut manger à table avec les grands. »

« Remus vous a fait une jolie table dans la cuisine, mais vous viendrez prendre le dessert si vous êtes sages. »

« Merci papa ! » dit Alice en sautant de joie.

« Ron ? S'enquit Hermione, ils ne devrais pas être couchés à cette heure ? »

« Allez Hermione, laisse les, c'est ma fête, et tout le monde y participe ! »

« Ouaaaaaaaaais ! Merci Harry ! Et même tu sais, plus tard je veux être un super Auror comme toi ! »

« Ah oui !? Ben bonne chance Théo ! »

« C'est prêt ! » annonça Remus en sortant de la cuisine, un plat brûlant dans les mains, un tablier autour de la taille.

Dans un heureux bazar tous se mirent en place et dévorèrent avec joie le superbe tajine du loup-garou en discutant à bâtons rompus.

« Hé Harry ! Tu aurais pu me dire que Seamus était Auror ! » Commença Ron.

« Depuis peu de temps ! Il est arrivé il y a un mois et avec la promotion et tout, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. »

« N'oublie pas si un ancien pointe le bout de son nez, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que son devenu les résidents de la tour des Gryffondors ! »

« Il y en a quelques-uns de Poudlard que je croise de temps à autre. Luna et Ginny par exemple, ou une fille de Serdaigle, Mandy. »

« Brocklehust ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, elle est la psychomage des Aurors… » Sourit Harry.

« Oh… J'ignorais qu'il y avait ce genre de profession rien que pour les Aurors… » Dit Remus.

Puis il se tourna vers Tonks.

« Tu en as eu jamais besoin j'espère ! »

« Si, au tout début de ma carrière, mais c'est passé et bien passé maintenant », le rassura-t-elle.

« Mouais… Il y a intérêt… »

« Roooh, mon gros loup garous à moi… » Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

« Pour ma part, je croise beaucoup d'anciens élèves ! » annonça Hermione.

« Tu m'étonnes avec un métiers comme le tiens ! s'écria Harry. Au fait ? Tes élèves te traitent-il de vieille peau, comme on le faisait pour McGonagall ? »

« Pas devant moi alors ! » affirma la directrice des Gryffondors à Poudlard.

« Qui sont les autres déjà ? » demanda Remus.

« Et bien, il y a Zabini comme directeur de Serpentard, Smith à Poufsouffle et Chang à Serdaigle au fait elle craque encore pour toi, Harry ! »

« Hn… »

« Et bien sûr nous avons toujours ce cher Neville en botanique ! »

« Comment l'oublier, c'est le grand amis des Aurors depuis qu'il nous a aidé pour l'affaire Fiocas ! » dit Tonks.

« Aidé ? S'étonna Harry. Il a quasiment résolu l'affaire à lui tout seul ! »

« Sacré Neville… »

« Hum… »

« Très bon Remus ! »

« Excellant ! »

« Merci, merci. »

« Etre homme au foyer, ça te réussie ! »

La discussion s'éteignit peu à peu alors que tous se remplissaient allègrement l'estomac. Une fois les assiettes vides, ils se renversèrent dans leurs sièges, heureux d'être ensemble mais mélancoliques d'être si peu.

« Elle a quand même fait mal, cette foutue guerre… » Murmura Remus, presque pour lui même.

« Oui, parler de ce qu'on est tous devenu fait penser aux absents… »

« Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore, Habbot… »

« Dean, Lee, Professeur Flitwick… »

« Sept ans après, ils nous manquent encore… »

« Sans compter les disparues… »

« Des Serpentards surtout. » grogna Harry.

« Parkinson, Goyle, Malefoy. » renchérit Ron.

« Ouais… Ceux qui ont retournés leurs vestes au dernier moment. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Harry, l'interrompit Tonks, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais Malefoy n'a jamais été pour la politique des mangemorts. »

« Voilà qui ne l'a pas empêché de se faire tatouer… »

« Il n'avait pas le choix, et tu le sais, dès qu'il a pu nous rejoindre il l'a fait. »

« La veille de la bataille… Comme c'est commode. »

Tonks préféra ne rien répondre et jeta un coup d'œil triste à Harry que personne ne vit, sauf peut-être Remus.

« PAPA ! ON MANGE QUAND LE DESSERT ? »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'ils appellent quand ils ont des revendications ??? » gémit Ron, sous les rires de l'assistances. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui lui rendit un sourire d'acceptation.

« Ok les monstres ! Vous pouvez venir ! »

Deux gnomes surgirent à grande vitesse hors de la cuisine pour se hisser sur les genoux paternels.

« Alleeeeeeez Alice ! C'était toi sur papa la dernière fois ! »

« Nan, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Si c'est vrai »

« Nan c'est pas… »

« OH là ! On arrête ça tout de suite. Je suis un être merveilleux vous savez, j'ai deux genoux, alors Alice ici, Théo là, on mange et on se tait ! »

« Quel Homme ! » s'extasia Hermione avec humour en embrassant son mari.

« Maman ! C'est dégouttant ! » S'exclamèrent deux voix enfantines et outrées.

« On verra si vous pensez toujours la même chose quand vous aurez 15 ans ! »

« Beeeeeeeerk ! »

« On mange, j'ai dit ! Après on part au lit ! »

Avec force de grognements et bouderies, les jumeaux finirent par engloutir le dessert. A la fin du repas, ils tombaient tout les deux de fatigue et piquaient du nez dans leur assiette.

« Bon je vais les coucher » Annonça Hermione.

« Moi aussi je vais y aller de toute façon. Intervint Harry. Je pense que ma première journée en tant que capitaine sera éprouvante, alors autant dormir convenablement cette nuit. »

« Oui tu as sûrement raison. Répondit Hermione. Allez les enfants, dites bonne nuit. »

« … ne Nuit… » Grommelèrent-ils en baillant en chœur.

Harry souhaita également bonne nuit à tous, assortit d'un à demain pour Tonks, et remercia tout particulièrement Remus pour cet excellant repas qui répondit que ce n'était rien.

Et enfin il transplana.

Aussitôt il arriva dans son petit appartement londonien. Drôle de jour pensa-t-il. Tout d'abord joyeux avec la promotion, puis décevante avec ses attributions aux infiltrés, de nouveau, heureux avec une bonne soirée entre amis et enfin… étrange. Oui, un drôle de sentiment l'habitait. Au fond de lui il savait que c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit à propos des Serpentards. Oui, il savait que Voldemort forçait la main de Malefoy en faisant pression sur sa mère. Et pourtant, il n'avait changé de camp ouvertement qu'au tout dernier moment. C'était cette attitude lâche qui avait déplu à Harry, et c'était normal non ?  
Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal comme ça ?

Bah… Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux.  
Sur ses nobles pensées, il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormi aussitôt.


	2. Surprise !

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévie à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier, yaoi, homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

Note : ATTENTION ! Spoil du tome 6. Pour lire ce chapitre, c'est quand même mieux d'avoir lu le prince au sang mêlé. Surtout la partie avec la bataille finale ! On en apprend un peu plus dans ce morceau, enfin beaucoup plus sur la mission et tout ce qu'elle va impliquer. J'espère réserver quelques surprises . Ca risque de faire bizarre, mais bon… N'oubliez pas la review !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Surprise.

C'était relativement en forme qu'Harry transplana au ministère, ce matin, la tête vide des inquiétudes de la veille. En arrivant, il salua bien des personnes qui venaient le féliciter avant de pouvoir atteindre son nouveau bureau.

A peine eut-il le temps de se prélasser cinq minutes dans ses nouveaux locaux qu'une lettre lui parvint. Réunion dans dix minutes au bureau 64, 3ème sous-sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de commencer quoi que se soit et décida donc de s'y rendre tout de suite.

Il arriva dans la salle en premier et s'installa donc en attendant le commandent et les autres.

Dans l'ordre arrivèrent, Seamus Finnigan, Alicia Spinnet, Cornac McLaggen, Kingsley, Fleur Delacour et enfin Tonks qui s'excusa de son retard.

Tous s'installèrent pendant que Shalkbolt fit apparaître un écran blanc d'un geste de sa baguette magique.

« Bien, je vous ai tous réunis ici car notre chère ministre, Dolorès Ombrage, a confié une mission primordiale aux Aurors, en particulier à notre groupe en fait. »

Aux mots « mission primordiale », toute l'équipe s'était tendue, attendant impatiemment de voir de quoi il retournait.

« Nous avons désormais pour tache d'arrêter le nouveau gangsta sorcier de Londres le plus vite possible. »

En observant ses collègues, Harry vit qu'il était loin d'être le seul à ne pas être au courant. Comme lui, Seamus, Alicia et Cornac n'avaient pas l'air de tout savoir sur ce 'gangsta'. Par contre Nymphodora affichait une mine sérieuse et Fleur s'était visiblement rembrunie.

« Euh… On peut en savoir plus ? » Demanda Seamus.

« Je pense que la plus apte à nous en parler est Fleur. »

De mauvaise grâce, l'ex-française se leva et alla se placer devant l'écran magique. Elle s'éclaircie la gorge et débuta les explications.

« Bien… S'il vous plait, je vais vous demander de m'écouter attentivement sans m'interrompre car ça risque d'être assez difficile pour moi de raconter tout ça. »

Bien qu'intrigués, tous acquiescèrent.

« Ok, merci. Je vais devoir remonter assez loin dans le temps, neuf ans en arrière. La plupart d'entre vous étaient présents la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. Cette nuit, Bill fut mordu par Fenrir Greyback et devint par cette même occasion une sorte de demi loup garou… »

« Attends Fleur ! Tu veux dire que la mission a un rapport avec Bill ? Tu sais où il est ?! »

« Harry ! S'il te plait ! »

« Excuse-moi, continue… »

« Merci. Je reprends. Jusqu'à notre mariage, cette situation ne semblait pas trop lui peser, mais il y a eu des complications. Avec des anciens amis et son travail. Les gobelins ne supportent pas les loups, loups garous ou semi loup garous… »

Harry comprenait de moins en moins. La plupart des gens autour de cette table étaient des proches de Bill, ils savaient tout ça. Où Fleur voulait-elle en venir ?

« Ces… complications l'ont aigri, énormément. Son état lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il a donc décidé d'essayer à tout prix de cesser d'être une sorte d'être hybride coincé entre deux mondes. Pour ceux qui le connaissent, c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il m'a obligé à divorcer avec lui et s'est enfuie dans la nature sans plus donner aucunes nouvelles. »

Fleur fit une pose et regarda ses collègues. Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant avidement la suite.

« Et… » La poussa le commandent.

« Et apparemment, Bill s'était bien envolé mais pas dans la nature… Quelques temps plus tard, il y a trois ans environ, un vol a été commis à Gringotts. Les gobelins ont été formels, le voleur était un loup garou, ils peuvent sentir ce genre de choses. Bill a longtemps travaillé pour Gringotts, il connaissait bien la banque et ses trésors. Son vol avait un but bien défini. Avec quelques uns de ses anciens amis, ils ont dérobés le Codex de Morgane. »

« Morgane !? La grande Morgane ?! La frangine de Merlin ? » Intervint Cornac.

« Elle même. L'affaire fut vite étouffée. La population ne doit pas savoir que Gringotts est faillible, ça serait un drame. Alors personne n'en a parlé. Mais il faut savoir que l'acte est gravissime. Les spécialistes ont affirmé avec certitude que le Codex contenait bien toute sorte de formules et remèdes, certains pouvant guérir de la lycanthropie... »

« Si ce n'est que ça, Bill est excusable, non ? Pas de quoi en faire l'ennemi public numéro un… » Nuança Alicia.

« Le problème c'est que même la plus petite formule de Morgane nécessite un apport en énergie considérable. Or la plus grosse énergie existante, c'est la vie. D'après les estimations, pour se guérir de la lycanthropie, il faut une centaine d'âmes magiques… Minimum. »

« Mais… Enfin…, balbutia Harry, Bill n'est pas un meurtrier ! Jamais il ne tuerait pour lui même ! »

Fleur eut un drôle de rire amer qui fit frissonner le nouveau capitaine.

« Ce n'est plus le même Bill. Désormais, c'est une créature perdue qui veut à tout prix redevenir comme avant. A tout prix. Depuis que Greyback l'a mordu, il n'est pas vraiment loup garou mais son agressivité n'a cessé de prendre de l'ampleur, jusqu'à dicter sa vie et sa conduite, même hors des périodes de pleine lune… »

« Il faut donc qu'on neutralise un de nos amis maintenant… » Fit Alicia d'une voix éteinte.

« Pas seulement Bill. Par son influence ou sa force, il s'est fait sa place dans las bas-fonds de Londres. D'après nos dernières infos, ils sont une dizaine de sorciers à graviter en permanence autour de lui. Et pas des enfants de chœur… »

« Des anciens mangemorts ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Bill n'est pas du genre à se contenter des restes d'un autre. Non, des repris de justice pour la plupart, rendu fous et inconscients à cause d'un séjour trop long à Azkaban, ou des hommes pas encore fichés, mais qui ont faits leurs preuves en matière de violence… »

« Ô joie… » Marmonna Seamus.

Le silence s'éternisa et d'un geste, Shalkbolt fit signe à Fleur qu'elle pouvait retourner s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

Le commandent pris sa place devant la table ovale.

« Maintenant, s'il vous plait, je vais à tous vous demander de me laisser avec les capitaines. Réfléchissez bien à cette affaire, et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de la moindre petite hypothèse… »

Seamus, Cornac, Fleur et Alicia sortirent en discutant, adressant un signe de tête à Harry et Tonks qui restaient dans la salle.

« Des questions ? »

Harry leva la main, et il l'autorisa à parler d'un signe de tête.

« Combien de victimes jusqu'à présent ? »

« C'est bien là le problème. Aucune. »

« Et c'est un problème ? » s'étonna Tonks.

« Aucune officiellement, mais officieusement, on en sait rien. D'après nos contacts, Bill serait sortit plus d'une fois, apparemment pour tuer, mais aucun dossier ne correspond et aucun indice ou preuve n'a été retrouvé, alors on en sait rien. Du coup on ne peut pas débarquer chez lui en l'arrêtant pour homicides. Sans preuves devant le tribunal, il sera blanc comme neige, mis à part le vol, et encore il faudrait prouver que c'est lui et pas un autre loup garou… »

« Comment on va faire alors ? »

« C'est là que tu interviens Harry, on va utiliser les espions du ministère… »

Le concerné se renfrogna à cette idée, mais décida de n'en rien laissait paraître. Tonks lui lança tout de même un sourire compatissant.

« Je sais bien que ça ne plait pas à la plupart d'entre vous, moi le premier, mais pour cette affaire on a besoin d'avoir un œil sur Bill, de savoir où il va, quand, comment, pourquoi… »

« Le groupe va être dur à infiltrer…, marmonna la femme aux chevaux violets, Bill est extrêmement méfiant. »

« Elphias Doge s'en était déjà chargé. Nous avons eu beaucoup de pertes parmi tout ceux qui se sont portés volontaires mais depuis deux ans, il y en a un qui tient le coup. Il est intelligent, habile et surtout fiable. Jusqu'à présent, tout ses renseignements se sont révélés justes et la plupart du temps, extrêmement utiles ! Nous avons Fleur pour la psychologie du sujet, nous pouvons compter sur cette taupe pour nous tenir au courant de ses gestes. »

« Et qui est-ce ? » demanda Harry.

« Aucune idée ! répondit Le chef avec bonhomie. Et ça vaut mieux comme ça. Ce genre de personne a les fesses posées sur un siège éjectable, moins on en sait sur eux, mieux ça vaut. Capitaine Potter, vous serez le seul lien entre eux et nous. Etudiez les dossiers avec attention et vous verrez bien. »

Le capitaine acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien, notre seul espoir est de trouver et prouver des crimes déjà commis par Bill Weasley, et au pire, mais vraiment au pire des cas, le prendre la main dans le sac. »

« Le mouchard n'est pas capable de nous fournir des preuves ? »

« D'après lui, et ça correspond à ce que nous a annoncé Fleur, Bill est très prudent et efface tout après son passage, de plus impossible pour lui d'entreprendre des recherches plus poussée sans éveiller les soupçons. Non seulement nous perdrons un homme mais en plus des infos indispensables. »

« Il est vraiment fiable ? » demanda alors Tonks.

« Je ne le connais pas, alors je le juge d'après son travail, et ce travail me dit qu'il est plus que fiable, il est parfait, fait pour ce job on dirait bien. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais régler d'autres affaires, comme les autres réfléchissez bien à ce dossier, d'après la ministre il est primordial… »

Harry maudit avec force Dolorès Ombrage et sa haine des hybrides qui allait l'obliger à traquer un ami, presque un frère pour lui.

Il sortit de la pièce en traînant des pieds, la tête pleine de pensées troublées. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses en une seule journée. Il avait toujours su que Bill était partit loin certes, mais sans pour autant s'éloigner de la loi et voilà qu'il le retrouvait dans la peau d'un serial killer… Il se demanda si Ron était au courant, ou si le ministère avait étouffé l'affaire au point de ne pas en parler à famille. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, le savoir aurait tué Molly…

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et faillit hurler quand il vit qui il y avait à l'intérieur. Il fixa d'un air mauvais le crapaud qui se prélasser dans SON siège avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres :

« Madame la ministre… »

« Lieutenant Potter. »

« C'est Capitaine depuis hier. Je crois que vous êtes assise à mon bureau. »

« Vous croyez seulement. Voyez-vous, pour que ce bureau soit le votre, il faut le mériter. L'avez-vous mérité Potter ? »

« Capitaine Potter, Ombrage. »

« Toujours cette insolence ! Je l'avais bien dit au Commandent Shalkbolt, mais non, vous avez encore outrepassé les recommandations de vos supérieurs ! »

« Mes supérieurs sont le Commandant Shalkbolt et le doyen des Aurors, Mr McRandy. Il me semble qu'ils ont tout les deux appuyé ma candidature au grade de capitaine. »

« Contre ma volonté ! »

« Seriez-vous apte à juger de la capacité d'un Auror, Madame la ministre ? » Harry mit une pointe d'ironie dans sa réponse.

« Vous allez trop loin Potter ! Cela va vous retomber dessus ! »

« Capitaine Potter… »

« Un être aussi borné que vous ne durera pas de toute façon. Je ne vois aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour la bonne marche du ministère, je n'aurais bientôt plus à me soucier de vous ! Au bon plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir Potter ! »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

« Capitaine Potter… » Corrigea Harry avec lassitude en fixant la porte close. Il se demanda comment il était possible de travailler en ayant son propre ministre contre soi… Elle s'était déjà monté contre lui lors de son admission parmi les Aurors, puis lors de sa promotion au grade de Lieutenant, et enfin maintenant.

En parlant de travailler, il serait temps de s'y mettre, non ?

Harry commença par le dossier commun à tous les inspecteurs sur Bill Weasley. C'était si précis, que ça en devenait effrayant. Corruptions, violences, vols, le gang de Bill s'était imposé comme les dirigeant du Londres Nord. Ils étaient si malin qu'à chaque fois la police, qu'elle soit magique ou moldue, arrivait trop tard pour surprendre quoi que ce soit. Il fallait croire que le groupe imposait le règne de la terreur ou du chantage puisque jamais un témoin ou plaignant ne s'était présenté à un poste d'Auror ou un commissariat. Pas étonnant que Harry, même en travaillant dans le milieu, n'en ai pas entendu parler. Il remarqua cependant que quelques crimes, supposés toujours, qu'il croyait isolés serait en fait du à Bill et ses troupes. Effrayant de voir comme les épreuves de la vie peuvent changer un homme.

Finalement, malgré tout ses problèmes, comme l'inexistence d'une quelconque vie sentimentale, Harry estima qu'il s'en était bien sorti avec tout ce que lui a fait voir Voldemort par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ce dossier.

Dossier assez maigre puisque tout était fondé sur des suppositions et hypothèses, venant pou la plupart de l'espion en service. Lequel, effectivement paraissait fiable. En tout cas ses rapports étaient d'une clarté exemplaire, concis sans pour autant qu'il y manque quelque chose. D'ailleurs, l'écriture était belle et régulière, presque féminine. Peut-être l'infiltré était une fille. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Intrigué, Harry décida de passé tout de suite aux dossiers des taupes en activité dans les affaires en cours. Il y en avait peu. Une douzaine de pochettes au maximum. Kingsley avait raison quand il affirmait que les Aurors n'aimait pas les espions, peu de Capitaines n'ont jamais demandé leurs services. Il garda le dossier concernant Bill pour la fin et examina les autres. La plupart des personnes, et même des affaires, lui était inconnue. Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne si il voulait garder une bonne marche dans ce bureau même si il était peu utilisé.

Par contre il eut droit à quelques surprises. Comme trouver dans des affaires d'arnaques un espion nommé Moldingus ! Harry éclata soudainement de rire. Une affaire résolue précisait que l'espion, le coupable et la victime était une seule et même personne. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de Moldingus, expert en affaires louches. Etrangement, le dossier stipulait que par la suite, l'espion en question fut viré et écopa d'une amende salée !

Dans une autre affaire, mêlant moldu et sorcier, l'espion chargé de surveillance de l'accusé était Arabella Figgs. Harry sourit en se souvenant de ce petit bout de grand-mère que Dudley avait un jour renversé en faisant du vélo. Probablement la seule fois de sa vie qu'il était monté sur un engin sportif… Pas de chance pour Mrs Figgs qui sortait ses chats ce jour-là.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry continua d'éplucher tous les dossiers mis à sa disposition.

Rapidement, il parvint à celui concernant Bill.

_Alors fille ou garçon_, se demanda-t-il en ouvrant la pochette.

NON ?!? 

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. C'était _ça !_ leur super espion ! Il ne pouvait y croire. Il parcouru rapidement les écriture et remarques à son sujet. Etat de service impeccable, aucun trouble depuis sept ans. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, pourquoi ça n'étonnait pas Harry ? De toute façon il avait toujours su que ce type était un faux jeton, mais de là à apprendre que le ministère utilisait des anciens mangemorts… Il croyait que Bill ne les acceptait pas. Qu'avait-il de plus celui là ?… Harry continua à lire les fichiers. Il ne pouvait nier qu'effectivement, le travail était très bon. Infiltration en douceur il y avait deux ans, et maintenant le type était apparemment indispensable à Bill. L'espion avait fourni les noms du bras droit et des multiples lieutenants, dont il faisait parti. Le capitaine eu un rire amer. Où qu'il se trouve, un Serpentard trouve son compte. Sous chef dans la plèbe londonienne mais Auror sur le CV…

Harry en fut dégoutté. Il repoussa les feuilles et se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de réfléchir comment cet homme s'était retrouvé là. Par où était-il passé ? Bordel ! Il avait toujours cru qu'il était mort après la guerre, traqué par les familles revanchardes ou les mangemorts encore fidèles.

Réfléchir posément ne l'amenait décidément à rien.

« TONKS ! VIENS VOIR S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

Il entendit du bruit dans le bureau d'à côté. Une chaise qu'on pousse et qui tombe, un juron, un chute de pot à crayon, un autre juron et enfin une porte qui claque. Le visage ébouriffé de Tonks apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Un problème Harry ? »

« Tu savais, hein ? »

« Je savais quoi ? »

« Que c'était lui la taupe. Voilà la raison de tes beaux discours hier… »

« Ah… Oui je savais. Tu es fâché ? » Demanda-t-elle en asseyant en face de lui.

« Non. Juste… Juste très surpris. Et un peu en colère, mais pas contre toi. Comment ce fait-il que tu le saches ? Je croyais que les espions ne devaient être connu que de moi. »

« Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, Elphias m'a demandé de l'aide. Ses infiltrés mourraient les uns après les autres. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et s'en ai ouvert à moi. Alors j'ai pensé à un gars futé, qui voulait se racheter et dont Bill ne se méfierait pas… »

« Malefoy… »

Tonks acquiesça.

« Mais tu savais où il était ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il était mort. »

« Bah… Qui s'imagine en espion de toute façon. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas la première fois… »

« La première fois ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Et bien… euh… Juste que ça n'a pas était facile de le convaincre, il m'a fallu du temps. » Balbutia Tonks.

« Oh… D'accord. »

Il reporta son regard sur les dossiers étalés devant lui.

« Je suppose qu'il faudra que je le rencontre… »

« Il vaudrait mieux, oui. Harry, je t'en supplie, oublie toutes tes anciennes rancœurs, on ne te demande pas de faire ami ami avec lui. Juste de le mettre en confiance, il ne faut pas qu'il te craigne ou te méprise, la précision de ses rapports s'en ressentirait. »

« Je sais être professionnel, Capitaine Tonks. » cracha Harry.

« Tant mieux, je le savais, mais il fallait que je t'en parle. Ca risque d'être difficile. Vous allez devoir beaucoup communiquer et même vous rencontrer pour cette affaire, il fallait mettre les choses au clair. »

Harry hocha de la tête, radouci.

« Bon je vais le convoquer sans attendre alors… »

« Le convoquer !? Harry, tu n'y penses pas ! Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il se rende ici, sa couverture serait bousillée. Non, tu vas lui dire que tu veux le rencontrer, mais c'est lui qui va fixer où, quand et comment. C'est très important. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Excuse-moi, je ne maîtrise pas encore le B-A-BA du chef espion… »

« Oui, ça doit être difficile pour toi. Elphias est mort avant d'avoir pu former quelqu'un de compétant, il va te falloir apprendre sur le tas, mais tu en es capable, sinon jamais Kingsley ne t'aurais mis ici. »

« J'espère en être capable. Je vais tout faire pour… »

« Bon je te laisse. N'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler au moindre problème ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en lui lançant un petit signe de la main. Juste avant de sortir elle se retourna.

« Je me fait un café. Tu en veux ? »

« Euh… Oui, merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, à plus tard. »

Une fois sa collègue sortie, il étudia une dernière fois le dossier à propos de Bill et de l'infiltré Drago Malefoy. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un lieu défini à l'avance où déposer les messages traitant d'espionnage. 

La mort dans l'âme, il prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à rédiger la demande de rencontre de la part du nouveau chef. Il écrivit dans un style informel, sur un parchemin vierge de tout en-tête et sans mettre le moindre nom, dans le cas où la missive tomberait dans de mauvaises mains. Il appela un hibou qui partit avec la lettre pour la déposer à l'endroit prévu.

_Et voilà, le sort en est jeté._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Il ne croit pas si bien dire ! Les fans devraient être ravis… Je sais que vous l'attendiez, et ben le voilà ! Drago pointe le bout de son nez dans le chapitre suivant !

Oubliez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas la reviewwwwwwwwwww !!!

Merci d'avance ! 3


	3. Un nouveau chef

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévie à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier, yaoi, homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

Note : Enfin Drago arrive, sans se presser, mais enfin là (avis aux fans ). Dans se chapitre, à peine plus de violence verbale, mais ça reste assez soft je trouve ! On en sait plus sur lui, sa vie, son rôle et tout…

Ca va faire des étincelles !

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau chef.

4 h30. Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux. Une douleur à s'en taper le crâne contre le mur de sa chambre minuscule. _Comme la plupart des matins_, pensa-t-il de façon légèrement défaitiste. Se secouant un peu, il passa sous la douche, s'habilla rapidement et sortit après avoir pris un petit déjeuner frugal. Comme d'habitude en sortant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où était cachés sa licence, son certificat et son insigne. Comme d'habitude il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il n'avait pas fait cette 'carrière' pour _ça_… Enfin, ce qui était fait, était fait, se lamenter ne servirait strictement à rien. Dans un mouvement de colère quotidien, il claqua la porte.

Quand il arriva, le planton le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« T'es en retard. »

« Ta gueule. »

Il passa sans lui adresser un regard pour rejoindre les autres.

« Tu es en retard, Malefoy… » Lui dit Hawk d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je sais. »

Etre concis, c'était le seul moyen de rester debout devant lui. Maxence Hawk était le bras droit et le meilleur lieutenant de Bill. C'était une teigne, une saleté qui ne s'arrêtait pas de taper même une fois que son adversaire était au tapis. Le faucon. Il portait bien son nom. Un physique de rapace, un instinct de prédateur, aucune pitié et rien n'échappait à son contrôle. Bien plus que Bill, c'était lui que Drago craignait le plus.

« Et pourquoi ? » Reprit-il.

« Mal au crâne. J'ai marché plus lentement c'est tout. Tu vas pas me les briser pour cinq minutes ? Si ? »

« Non. Ca ira pour cette fois. Vas-y, il a besoin de toi. »

Il passa dans une salle adjacente de l'entrepôt désaffecté qu'ils utilisaient depuis deux semaines. A l'intérieur, Bill était penché sur une table et observait des plans et des photos.

« Approche. T'inquiète pas, la pleine lune est loin. »

Drago haussa des épaules mais s'approcha. Bill saisie quelques clichés qui représentaient toujours la même jeune femme et les lui passa.

« Je veux tout savoir sur cette fille. Où elle habite, où elle va et quand. Qui elle fréquente. Quels trajets elle utilise, etc.… »

« Ok. Tu veux le résultat quand ? » Depuis le temps, Drago était parvenu à réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourait la colonne à chaque ordre de Bill.

« Le plus tôt possible. D'ici une semaine, tu devrais avoir fait le tour de la vie de cette fille. »

« Ok. »

« Tu sais rien dire d'autre ? » se moqua le semi loup garou, presque gentiment.

« J'ai besoin de dire quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Drago de façon neutre.

« Non… C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, Malefoy. Toujours clair et concis. Ca change de tous ces stupides flatteurs inconscients. »

Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Pour rester en vie, mieux valait être dans les petits papiers du chef. Le blond avait vu plus d'un meurtre depuis deux ans, plus d'une dizaine en fait. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que quelques uns étaient des espions, comme lui. Ils étaient décalés, comme présent à contre cœur. Lui n'avait pas fait cette erreur et s'en félicitait chaque jour.

« Tu peux partir. » Lança Bill par-dessus son épaule.

Drago sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était resté planté sans bouger. Il se reprit et tourna des talons sans un mot. En sortant de la pièce, il croisa plusieurs des hommes de main du gang.

« Lyman, Cullen, vous venez avec moi. On a du travail. »

Ils obéirent sans discuter et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tout en marchant, il leur passa les clichés et leur expliqua la marche à suivre. D'après Bill, la fille était sorcière mais, mis à part son travail, elle vivait à la moldue. Voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter la filature, ils seront obligés de se séparer pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Tant mieux.  
Il y avait une semaine, Drago avait appris dans la gazette qu'Elphias Doge était mort d'un infarctus. C'était un grand bouleversement pour lui, son contact étant décédé, il ne savait pas si un nouveau patron allait apparaître ou si il était au chômage depuis cinq jours.

Du coup, il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir la 'boîte à lettre'. Confirmation des enjeux, nouvelles instructions, peut-être même allait-il se faire virer ou on allait l'oublier. Tout était possible… surtout le pire.

La boîte n'était que à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici. Il consulta le plan qu'on lui avait remis.

Parfait, la fille pouvait passer par là, c'était crédible.

« Peter, tu prends la surveillance ici. Attends, je te montre. »

Il entoura d'un coup de baguette tout un quartier.

« Tu fais comme d'habitude. Tu poses des mouchards, des détecteurs. Mais je veux du discret, c'est une zone d'habitation moldue. Pas de scandales, je commence vraiment à en avoir raz le cul de lancer des oubliettes, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair. »

« Bien. Vous avez les photos, vous ne trompez pas de fille. Aujourd'hui que de la filature. Elle ne doit pas nous voir. Bill veut tout savoir sur elle, ok ? Tout. »

D'un autre coup de baguette, il entoura deux autres zones.

« Tomas, tu vas là. Moi je m'occuperai de cette partie. Pas de contacts. Si vous avez un problème démerdez-vous. On se retrouve à midi à l'Homme neuf. Questions ? »

« C'est cool, calme-toi Dray. C'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ça… »

Drago se contenta de lui décocher une œillade meurtrière de son regard gris acier. Tom frissonna. A l'instar des autres, se n'était pas par son intelligence que le blond s'était hissé au-dessus du lot. C'était à la force de ses poings. Il lui a fallu se battre, casser quelques nez, briser des mâchoires, et, une fois seulement pour lui, tuer. Les autres le savaient. Ils le savaient tous et avaient appris à ce méfier de ce gars toujours calme qui entrait dans des rages monstrueuses de temps à autre. Oh bien sûr, pas au point d'égaler Bill, ni même Hawk, mais assez pour s'imposer. Bien assez.

Tom baissa les yeux. L'air de rien, il salua le sous-chef et partit travailler pour Bill Weasley. Quelques secondes après Peter se leva à son tour et disparut de la vue de Drago.

Celui-ci expira lentement, resta sans bouger puis se décida enfin à aller voir cette boîte.

Malgré sa colère, il marcha normalement, d'un pas nonchalant qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Car elle était toujours en lui cette colère, contre lui surtout. Lui qui avait toujours était incapable de faire sa vie comme il l'entendait. Comme elles avaient été belles ces années à Paris. Cette liberté qu'il avait alors n'était plus qu'un doux rêve inaccessible. Il avait même souvent l'impression que ses souvenirs étaient faux. Peut être était-ce le cas. Peut être quelqu'un lui avait implanté ses souvenirs de bonheur pour mieux le manipuler. Son père aurait pu le faire. Sans aucun problème ni cas de conscience…

Ressasser ses pensées ne servait à rien du tout. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il eu un petit rire étouffé. Cette phrase dictait sa vie apparemment. Elle lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière pour tout effacer, même pour un sorcier.  
Il arriva enfin à son but. Prudemment il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Si tôt le matin, les rues, même les plus mal famées, étaient désertes. Il put alors s'enfoncer discrètement dans le mur. C'était un passage semblable à celui du quai 9 ¾. Un faux mur, une illusion uniquement détectable par les sorciers.

Une fois dans le minuscule réduit, Drago laissa la tension quitter ses épaules et jeta sa veste sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, qui avait plutôt la taille d'un placard.

Parfait, il y avait bien une lettre. Au moins on ne l'avait pas oublié. Il la pris, rompit le cachet et lu les quelques lignes codées avec la clef habituelle. Il s'y attendait mais il trouva tout de même étrange de voir que l'écriture était différente des précédentes.

« « Suis Nouveau Capitaine du service. Reprise des dossiers. Souhaite vous contacter. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Suis disponible à tout instant. » »

Les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonne. Au moins il n'était pas au chômage. Drago regarda sa montre. Le type avait dit que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Parfait, voilà qui l'arrangeait. Il regarda sa montre, il était 6h du matin à peu près. D'après le plan, il y avait un parking pas loin. A cette heure-ci, il devait être désert.

_« « 7h00. Parking Saint Anne. » »_

Cela l'ennuyait fortement de mettre un nom dans un message mais tant qu'ils n'auront pas mis au point les codes, impossible de faire autrement. Il envoya le message en réquisitionnant un corbeau qui passait par là. L'espion avait toujours trouvé les corbeaux plus discrets que les chouettes ou hiboux pour envoyer des messages en pleine ville.

Bien, il lui restait une heure pour poser les mouchards partout dans le quartier. C'était amplement suffisant pour savoir si la fille passait par là. Après, il se rendrait au rendez-vous. Drago était assez curieux de savoir qui était son nouveau supérieur. Il espéra juste que celui-ci se montrerait aussi souple que son prédécesseur.

D'un geste, il brûla la lettre et son enveloppe. Tout devait disparaître. Puis il remit son blouson et partit _tuer_ le temps en faisant ce que Bill lui avait demandé.

Comme il s'y attendait, il mit bien moins d'une heure pour poser tout les espions magiques et électroniques mis à sa disposition. A cette heure-ci, il pouvait gagner beaucoup de temps en transplanant, au lieu de marcher simplement. Bon, le claquement caractéristique pouvait réveiller ou surprendre le voisinage, mais cela ressemblait tellement à un coup de pistolet moldu que personne n'irait voir. Dans ce coin, ils n'en ont que trop l'habitude…

Drago regarda la photo qu'il avait. La fille était mignonne et avait l'air gentil. Il se demandait vraiment se qu'elle faisait dans un tel quartier. Mentalement il haussa des épaules. Quel intérêt avait-il à le savoir après tout ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il restait fortement probable que la fille sera morte dans une semaine ou deux. Comme tout les autres qu'il avait autrefois suivi ou espionné.  
Il serra les dents. A chaque fois c'était pareil. Il suivait quelqu'un et essayait de garder un œil sur cette personne le plus longtemps possible. Mais toujours le même scénario. Elle disparaissait, et Bill revenait au QG content de lui. Pas de preuves, aucun espoir de suivre Weasley sans se faire immédiatement décoller la tête des épaules, l'homme, ou la femme, s'évanouissait simplement dans la nature urbaine. Les premières fois, Drago en était malade et avait vomi tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Depuis, et c'était dur à dire, il s'était blasé, préférant investir toute ses forces dans la recherches de renseignement qui empêcheraient le prochain meurtre…

Oh… Bien sûr rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agisse vraiment de meurtres, mais il en était intiment convaincu. De toute façon, quoi d'autre ? Une tea party ?

Il était désormais 6h45. Il fallait qu'il se rende au parking. Il allait être en avance mais Drago préférait cela.

Mais il ressentit quand même le besoin de se presser, les gens commençaient à sortir pour aller travailler, Drago ne pouvait plus transplaner. Il opta pour un pas athlétique et arriva au point de rendez-vous en un temps record.

Sur place, il y avait à peine trois voitures, toutes vides. Parfait. Drago choisi un coin discret pour voir sans être vu et commença à attendre. Il n'était que légèrement en avance, l'autre ne devait pas tarder…

Puis une silhouette se dessina au loin. Le gars –le chef, il fallait qu'il s'habitue- venait à pied. Un bon point pour lui, au moins il saisissait le besoin de discrétion. Plus l'homme s'approchait, plus l'impression de Drago s'améliorait. Une démarche énergique de l'homme à qui il ne fallait pas poser de question et qui savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. L'attitude était excellente, estima Drago. Quand au physique… Le type paraissait relativement jeune, un bon point par rapport au vieillard qu'il fréquentait auparavant. Des cheveux bruns en bataille et une veste bien coupée, élégante sans être tape-à-l'œil.

Son capitaine s'approchait de plus en plus. A un moment Drago crut percevoir des lunettes sans en être sûr. Il fronça les sourcils en repoussant une impression de déjà-vu désagréable. Il le connaissait, il en était presque certain maintenant. La démarche surtout ne lui était pas inconnue. Quelqu'un croisé au hasard ? Un ancien de Poudlard ?

Finalement, il décida de sortir de l'ombre pour aller à sa rencontre. _Ne jamais oublier les bonnes manières…_

Le type sursauta en le voyant surgir de nulle part mais repris vite contenance. Drago, lui, comptait ses pas. _Allez, encore un et je le reconnais… Encore un et je vois son visage…_

Doucement il releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

…

« PO… POTTER !!! »

OoOoOoO

Harry marchait d'un pas énergique pour se rendre au rendez-vous que lui avait donné Malefoy. Il grinça des dents_. Malefoy lui avait donné un rencard_. Comme quoi, tout arrivait, même si c'était pour des raisons professionnelles.

Il espérait qu'il parviendrait à se maîtriser devant l'espion, à se comporter comme le 'Capitaine Potter' et non comme 'Harry'. De toute façon, au premier pas de travers, Tonks lui tomberait dessus à bras raccourcis. Les Aurors allaient suivre le déroulement de la rencontre à l'aide des capteurs vocal magiques que Harry portait sur lui. Aucune erreur ne serait permise.  
Il inspira profondément et pénétra dans le parking souterrain de Saint Anne. Il était pratiquement désert, il y avait seulement trois voitures pourries qui semblaient avoir été abandonnées ici. De Malefoy, pas une trace.  
Harry avança encore. Peut-être que l'espion était en retard, ou n'avait pas pu se libérer, qui sait ? Alors qu'il s'immobilisait, prêt à faire demi-tour, une forme surgit des ténèbres. Harry réprima à grand peine un sursaut puis laissa son vis-à-vis s'approcher.

Il arriva lentement et c'était cette lenteur presque délicate que Harry reconnut en premier. Malefoy, malgré ses multiples défauts, était toujours maître de lui, d'une précision à toute épreuve dans ses mots et ses gestes, pas étonnant qu'il excelle comme espion…

Mais quand ce dernier vit enfin le visage d'Harry, le flegmatisme s'éparpilla aux quatre vents pour laisser place à une surprise absolue matérialisée par des yeux gris largement ouverts et une exclamation spontanée.

« PO… POTTER !!! »

« Agent Malefoy… »

« Non… C'est pas possible ! C'est toi mon nouveau contact ?! »

« Je suis ton Capitaine depuis avant-hier, oui. »

Harry devait rassembler toute la concentration et la volonté qu'il possédait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet homme, spécialiste du retournement de veste.

« Mon Capitaine… »

Malefoy semblait tout simplement atterré. _Quoi ?! Il y a pire que moi, non ?!_

« Avec Mr Doge, Il n'était pas question de Capitaine, seulement de contact. Il était Capitaine ? » Reprit-il.

« Oui. Le Capitaine Doge, tout comme je suis le Capitaine Potter désormais. »

Drago eut un rire dégoutté qui déplut fortement Harry.

« Le Capitaine Potter… Je me demande bien qui l'ignore encore. On a entendu les clairons de ta promotion même ici ! Pourquoi ils m'ont collé un type aussi inexpérimenté !? » S'énerva-t-il.

« La ferme Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas inexpérimenté ! Et on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi ! »

« Quoi, moi ?!! Moi, ça fait deux ans que je traîne ici pour les beaux yeux du ministère et tu dis que je suis un débutant !? Personne n'a tenu aussi longtemps que moi ! Personne ! »

« C'est exact et, tu vois, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi… Après tout, changer de camp c'est ta spécialité, non ? Tu vends quoi comme infos à Bill ? Parce que je ne vois pas comment t'as réussi autrement… »

« T'es vraiment qu'un abrutit de base ! Je ne vends aucune info à Bill ! Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe là-haut ! L'échange a toujours été à sens unique ! Si tu ne sais pas ça, à quoi tu sers ?! »

« Oh, je vois, si c'est pas des infos… Qu'as tu à offrir alors ? Ton cul ? Il paraît qu'il a déjà bien servi au temps des mangemorts, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Bill aime ça, les restes de Voldemort ? »

Le coup était parti vite. Trop vite pour Harry, absolument pas habitué aux combats de rues à l'inverse de Malefoy.

L'Auror sentit des phalanges rencontrer avec force sa propre mâchoire. Ce fut la mâchoire qui céda en premier. Harry l'entendit craquer et une partie de son esprit nota que Malefoy était bien plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait, plus fort aussi, ajouta-t-il en tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Les fesses par terre, il leva les yeux vers son adversaire. Ses poings se contractaient violemment par intermittences, il avait les dents serrées à s'en faire mal et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine et de colère. C'en était presque effrayant… _Ok, c'était carrément flippant !_

Il se releva lentement et se plaça à une certaine distance de Malefoy. Une fois un peu plus loin et en relative sécurité, il observa plus attentivement son ancien et nouvel ennemi. Les changements lui sautèrent alors aux yeux.

Drago n'avait pas grandis, à son âge, c'était normal, mais avait pris des épaules, du muscle. Il avait encore un physique d'attrapeur, mais un attrapeur qui contrerait le vent, qui se battrait contre lui au lieu de se laisser porter. Il se tenait constamment les épaules rentrées, en position défensive, prêt à riposter. Il savait bien le faire, Harry en avait fait les frais.

Mais surtout, c'était son regard qui avait changé. Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu un regard méprisant, hautain, supérieur, mais jamais aussi dur et déterminé.

L'Auror ne put le nier, il était devenu très attirant avec son look 'Bad Boy'.

« Bon, je m'excuse… Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé. Je ne suis pas là pour un règlement de compte. » Soupira Harry à contre cœur.

« Je ne pensais pas être venu pour ça non plus. »

« Bon, je recommence alors... Je suis ici pour construire les bases d'une collaboration dans le but d'éliminer la menace Bill Weasley. »

« Ok. »

« Alors je propose qu'on se retrouve régulièrement ici afin de travailler de façon productive et efficace. »

« Hors de question. »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Bien… Zen ! Il était entièrement d'accord pour dire qu'il avait merdé au début, mais en répondant par des monosyllabes, l'autre n'arrangeait rien. Il inspira profondément par le nez et se força à parler calmement.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je suis d'accord pour un travail productif et efficace, mais si tu veux bosser avec moi, vire de ton vocabulaire le mot 'régularité'. Et puis il n'est pas question qu'on se retrouve au même endroit. Trop dangereux. »

Le Capitaine tenta de relâcher la tension qui s'accumulée mais rien n'y fit, il était sur le point d'exploser. Pour qui Malefoy se prenait en lui parlant comme ça ? C'était lui le chef, il était 'hors de question' que ce petit roquet malveillant mène la danse. Comment pouvait-il lui parler sur un ton si supérieur ? Le ton qui sous-entend _'j'ai vécu plus de merdes que toi alors écrase !'_. Harry ne supportait pas ça de la part du Serpentard.

« Trop dangereux ? » Reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Oui, si on surprend une régularité dans mes absences, je suis mort. »

La voix de Malefoy était calme et sûre d'elle. Ce petit emmerdeur était persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Il voulait trimbaler Harry partout dans Londres à sa convenance… _Certainement pas !_

« J'avais oublié que tu avais toujours peur pour un rien… » Il était devenu menaçant et agressif l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ce n'est pas de la peur mais de la sécurité, du bon sens même. »

_Toujours cette assurance !_

« C'est sûr que tu dois te sentir en danger depuis poudlard… A l'époque tu avais tes gorilles pour te protéger… »

Harry vit avec une satisfaction malsaine une lueur vaciller dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. De la douleur, de la peine ou de la colère ?

« Pourquoi tu remets tout ça sur le tapis ? A quoi ça te sert !? » Cracha Drago avec mépris.

« Je veux juste savoir qui travaille pour moi ! »

« Je ne travaille PAS pour toi ! Je travaille avec toi, hélas, pour le ministère. Et rien d'autre ! Tu n'es pas mon employeur Potter ! Sors-toi ça du crâne !!! »

« Admettons. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je refuse de travailler AVEC une espèce de petit connard vaniteux ! Tout seul tu ne vaux rien Malefoy ! Ca c'est vu par le passé et ça se re-vérifiera ! »

« FERME LA ! Tu ne sais RIEN de moi ! Tu n'as pas vécu le tiers de tout ce que j'ai du subir dans MA PUTAIN DE VIE ! C'est TOI le petit con prétentieux qui se la joue capitaine avec des grands airs ! Redescend sur terre Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin célèbre à qui le ministère a donné une sucette pour qu'il arrête de chialer dans ses jupes ! »

« Ta putain de vie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as vécu Malefoy ?! Tu parles de sucette !? C'est toi qui es né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche ! Tu ne sais rien non plus de ce que j'ai vécu ! Toute ta vie, tu n'as été qu'un salaud opportuniste qui choisi son camp en fonction de qui va gagner ou non. Tu n'es qu'un froussard qui n'a aucun engagement dans quoi que se soit ! Tu es incapable de regarder les gens normalement ! Tu t'es toujours cru supérieur ! Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Tu es pitoyable. »

Heureusement que le parking était désert, car l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient hurlé de tout leurs poumons, à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Si l'un d'eux ajoutait quoi que se soit, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, ils ne répondraient plus de rien et tenteraient sûrement de se tuer à mains nues en se faisant le plus de mal possible.

Sans un mot, Harry jeta aux pieds de Malefoy une lourde enveloppe, tourna les talons et sortit en silence du bâtiment, bouillant de rage.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se relâcha enfin et félicita intérieurement ses nerfs d'avoir tenu le choc. Une seule seconde de relâchement et il se jetait sur l'espion pour le rouer de coups ! _Enfin… Pour essayer _se reprit-il en tâtant sa mâchoire encore douloureuse. Malefoy l'avait surpris sur ce coup là. Quand ils se battaient à Poudlard, c'était toujours Harry qui avait le dessus. Ce temps paraissait loin maintenant.

Il était près de 7h30, il commençait à faire chaud dans les rues de Londres. Harry voulu enlever sa veste, mais un objet le gêna. Il le saisi et le porta à son regard.

C'était le capteur vocal en parfait état de marche, la preuve que tout le monde dans son équipe d'Auror était au courant u déroulement de ces dernières heures. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude en pensant, avec raison, que Tonks allait le tuer de s'être conduit de cette manière.

Lentement, il s'avança dans une ruelle étroite et sombre qu'il trouva sans problème, à croire qu'il n'y en avait que des comme ça dans cette partie de la ville. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait et transplana au ministère.

« Potter… »

Voilà un ton qui n'engageait rien de bon. Tonks avait l'air particulièrement énervée…

« Nymphodora. »

« Dans mon bureau. Il faut qu'on discute. »

Sa voix aurait gelé la banquise. Sans un mot Harry la suivit, se préparant mentalement à la tornade qui n'allait pas tarder.

Une fois dans le local, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et invita Harry à en faire de même.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de te comporter en parfait connard ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment… »

« Tu es désolé ? Excuse moi, mais j'en doute ! »

« Je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporté. » Reprit patiemment Harry.

« Mais tu n'en pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de céder à tes multiples désirs de vengeance ! Pas avec le seul espion à notre disposition !!! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Son arrogance m'exaspère ! Il n'a pas changé d'un gramme depuis Poudlard ! »

« Harry ! Ne le juge pas ! Celui qui a le moins changé d'entre vous c'est toi ! Tu m'avais promis de te comporter en adulte ! »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! »

Mauvaise réponse. Cette dernière phrase énerva Tonks plus que toutes les autres. Sans un mot elle se leva et prit un petit appareil qui scintillait d'une lueur bleuté.

« La lumière bleue signifie qu'il est chargé. »

Harry le savait. Tonks plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de l'engin, ferma les yeux et une voix retentit dans la pièce.

_**« Qu'as tu à offrir alors ? Ton cul ? Il paraît qu'il a déjà bien servi au temps des mangemorts, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Bill aime ça, les restes de Voldemort ? »**_

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle se comporter en adulte… » Lui dit-elle.

« Je me suis excusé… » Répondit-il doucement.

« Encore heureux ! Néanmoins c'était mérité… »

« De quoi ? »

« Ca. » Du doigt elle montra l'auréole bleue qui s'étendait sur le maxillaire gauche d'Harry.

« Oh… il m'a surpris. En temps normal… »

« En temps normal, vous auriez du avoir une collaboration professionnelle à défaut d'être amicale. »

Harry préféra ne rien répondre. Après tout, Tonks avait raison. Il avait était odieux, et Malefoy bien trop impulsif. Il se renversa dans son siège et observa la capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Rien. »

Elle se remit droite et d'un mouvement brusque, fit tomber un pot plein de plume du haut du bureau. Nerveusement, elle se mit à quatre pattes pour tout ramasser.

« Si. Tu es nerveuse, ça se voit. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux ajouter ? »

« Non… Oui… Enfin… Ne soit pas trop rude avec Malefoy. Tu pourrais le regretter… »

« Ah oui ? Il pourrait me briser la mâchoire sinon ? »

« Non ! Enfin, si… Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais… »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Rien rien. »

« Tonks… »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

« Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ! »

Elle poussa un long soupir et regarda Harry en biais.

« Tu me jures que tu ne le diras à personne ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Vraiment personne ? »

« Oui. Promis. »

« C'est à propos de Drago… »

« Drago ?! Tu m'appelles Drago ?! »

« Oui… Depuis la guerre contre Voldemort. On a sympathisé… »

« Depuis la fin de la guerre tu veux dire ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je… Ah ! Je raconte mal ! Attends, je recommence… Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j'ai proposé Drago comme espion à Elphias. »

« En effet. »

La tournure de la conversation intéressait grandement Harry.

« Et bien, si j'ai proposé Drago c'est que je savais qu'il ferais un excellent espion, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait… »

Voldemort ressuscité n'aurait pas plus surpris la survivant.

« Déjà fait… Que… Quand ? »

« Pendant la guerre évidemment ! On n'allait certainement pas continuer à faire confiance à Rogue ! Drago s'est proposé de lui-même et MacGonagall a accepté. »

« Mais à partir de quand ?! »

« Dès votre septième année. Il parait que Dumbledore l'avait déjà contacté dans ce sens. »

« Il a espionné Voldemort pendant deux ans et je ne le savais pas ?! »

Tonks haussa simplement les épaules.

« Comment te le dire ?! Tu étais si pris par la course aux horcruxes… A ce propos d'ailleurs, pense à le remercier, au moins en pensées… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Et bien les deux derniers morceaux d'âme ont été découvert grâce à lui… »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tu veux dire par là qu'on doit notre victoire à un type que j'ai insulté il y a quelques heures ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Et merde… »

C'était un cauchemar. Comment faire ? Tonks avait fait l'imbécile. Certes, elle avait promis, mais lui cacher des informations de cette ampleur était forcément dangereux ! Et voilà que Harry en était réduit à haïr un homme à qui il devait en partie la vie, ou du moins la liberté…

« Au fait, Tonks… »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi promettre de rien dire ? Avec ce genre d'exploit, Malefoy aurait trouvé une place de choix dans la société. »

« Tous ensemble, on a décidé de ne pas recommencer les même erreurs qu'avec Rogue. Le moins de personne possible devaient être au courant de son double jeu. C'est pour ça que MacGonagall et Remus lui ont ordonné de changer de camp la veille de l'attaque. Comme ça, il a évité le procès des anciens mangemorts… »

« Oui, mais maintenant que Voldemort est mort et enterré, pourquoi ne pas tout révéler ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quelles étaient ses raisons, mais elles devaient être excellentes puisqu'il a réussi à nous arracher la promesse de ne rien dire… »

Harry était sonné par toutes ses révélations qui arrivaient trop tard. Si il avait été au courant de tout ça, il aurait pu éviter le fiasco de ce matin.

Mais bon… Comme certaines personnes le pensent souvent :

Ce qui était fait, était fait.

OoooOoooOoooO

Fin du troisième chapitre ! On entre dans l'action (enfin, dirons les mauvaises langues) et on en sortira le plus tard possible, promis !

Comme promis, voilà enfin l'interaction Harry/Drago même si c'est pas le grand amour pour l'instant, ça viendra promis !

A bientôt (j'espère) pour le quatrième chapitre : Rivaux.

Lokky.


	4. Rivaux

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévit à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier, yaoi (HP DM), homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

Note : Bon, Harry vous a peut être un peu choqué le chapitre précédent, mais pas d'inquiétudes, c'est qu'un petit coup de colère, on a l'habitude… (C'est vrai, quoi ! Moi j'avais envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre les murs tellement il était chiant dans le tome 5 !!! ). Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les rapports entre le capitaine et son espion favori vont s'arranger, de toute façon, c'est obligé pour qu'ils puissent travailler !

Ah oui, aussi ! Dans ce chapitre, une autre surprise . Drago va soudainement se sentir moins seul, se qui ne va pas forcément lui plaire !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre (peut-être plus court que le précédent, je sais pas encore…).

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Rivaux.

Drago était sur les nerfs, d'une humeur de chien par temps de pluie. Quelle journée de merde ! Retrouver Potter dans ces conditions… Il se permit néanmoins un léger sourire. Au moins il avait eu l'occasion de lui mettre un crochet du droit en pleine face. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir le faire, cet abruti lui en avait enfin donné l'occasion…

Depuis un quart d'heure environ, il était assis à la table du café de _L'homme neuf_, l'un des seul du quartier à être à peu près propre. Non pas que Drago soit très regardant, mais apercevoir des taches de sang sur un parquet quand on commande une bière mettait mal à l'aise…

Depuis un quart d'heure donc, il attendait Lyman et Cullen. Certes il était en avance, mais il détestait poireauter sans rien faire. Alors depuis un moment il pianotait du bout de ses doigts fins sur le comptoir en sirotant un café insipide. Deux ans de vie en France l'avaient habitué à plus de qualité, ici c'était du jus de chaussettes…

En soupirant légèrement, il regarda pour la dernière fois la porte du bistrot en espérant enfin de voir arriver ses deux collègues. Mais enfin, il fut exaucé en voyant un bras familier pousser la porte battante. Les deux hommes entrèrent, hésitant, observèrent les alentours et remarquèrent enfin leur chef. Sans un mot, ils s'attablèrent à ses côtés.

« Alors ? »

« On l'a. » Répondit sobrement Cullen.

Drago réprima un grognement énervé. Cullen était encore plus taciturne que lui-même. D'ordinaire c'était un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait, mais là, il lui fallait une discussion construite et vivante si il ne voulait pas commencer à casser des meubles d'ici quelques minutes.

« Développe, je t'en prie… » Demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il ne possédait pas réellement.

« Je l'ai vu traverser à plusieurs reprise la zone deux. J'ai les trajets et les horaires. Je pense qu'elle bosse dans la zone une. »

Drago lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à Lyman.

« Ouais, je l'ai vu entrer dans un bar à 8h, elle en est ressortit à 12h. Elle y travaille en temps que serveuse. J'ai sondé le barman, elle travaille tout les matins et tout les soirs de 15h à 22h, sauf le mardi. Il a ajouté qu'elle est très rarement absente. »

_Sondé le barman…_ Peter le legilimens. Cette qualité était également très apprécié par Drago dans ce genre de mission. Lyman lisait dans les pensées avec une facilité déconcertante. Bill le mettait dans les équipes où il soupçonnait d'y avoir des infiltrés. Heureusement pour lui, Drago excellait en occlumencie depuis qu'il avait fait l'espion chez Voldemort, c'était bien évidemment nécessaire à sa survie. Ainsi il avait passé avec succès le 'test de Lyman' s'attirant la confiance de Bill pour ses bons et loyaux services…

« Et le mardi elle fait quoi ? »

« Les traceurs ont retrouvé peu de marques hors des sentiers battus. Un peu au square du quartier, dans d'autres bars et dans le supermarché du coin. Sinon rien. »

« Pas de petit ami ? » S'étonna Drago.

« Le barman n'en sait rien, mais si elle en a un, elle n'y va jamais. Les traceurs indiquent qu'elle n'est rentrée chez personne d'autre que chez elle depuis des lustres… »

« Ok. On rentre à la maison. Rapport, puis quartier libre je pense, Bill sera content. »

Drago jeta quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour son café et sous les yeux du patron sorcier, ils transplanèrent vers l'entrepôt.

Cette fois-ci, personne pour les accueillir, ils allèrent tout les trois directement voir Bill, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas de sortie.

Il ne l'était pas et les attendait. Lyman avait du le prévenir en pensée. Drago détestait ce genre d'action dans son dos mais freina sa colère.

« Je vous écoute. » Annonça le plus calmement du monde le chef.

Tout trois révélèrent alors ce qu'ils savaient de la 'cible', non sans un lourd pincement au cœur pour Drago. Comment allait-il faire pour la sauver celle là ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en photos et pourtant elle lui était déjà sympathique. Pourtant, se dit-il en même temps qu'il faisait son rapport à Bill, il était en train de l'envoyer à l'abattoir. La mort dans l'âme, il conclue qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à Potter. Au Capitaine Potter… Doge fut un Auror compétant mais prudent, sûrement que le nouveau capitaine préférerait l'action… Oui. Si il en parlait à Potter, peut-être qu'ils parviendront à sauver la fille. C'était donc avec une détermination sans faille qu'il s'obligea à écouter les propos doucereux de Bill.

« Vous avez déjà fait le tour de sa vie ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui. La fille mène une vie rangée à l'extrême. En quelques heures, on a tout vu, tout entendu. »

« Bien… »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je veux la voir… pour les affaires. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il me faut les itinéraires. »

Tom Cullen les lui tendit.

« Parfait. Très bon travail messieurs. Vous avez entièrement mérité votre soirée. Si je n'entend pas parler de vous pendant la nuit, peut-être même que je vous oublierai demain matin… »

« On prévient Hawk ? » hasarda Lyman.

« Maxence ? Hum… Non, inutile. Je me charge de cette fille seul cette fois-ci. »

« Mais elle vit dans un quartier fréquenté et n'en sort pas. On pourrait prévenir les Aurors ! »

« Les Aurors ? Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup… » Se moqua Bill.

Il eut un léger ricanement qui fit tressaillir Drago. A la périphérie de son champ de vision, il remarqua que Cullen lui-même frissonnait.

Bill se retourna quelques instants et fureta dans les feuillets qui recouvraient continuellement sa table de travail. Il en saisit un et le brandit sous le nez des trois hommes avec un rictus moqueur.

« Vous voyez ça ? Et bien, c'est la preuve que les Aurors ont d'autre chats à fouetter que cette pauvre fille paumée qui ne manquera à personne. Ils sont bien trop occupés en ce moment par… (Il parcouru rapidement le parchemin)… Par la sécurité de notre chère ministre de la Magie Dolorès Ombrage en voyage diplomatique en Finlande… »

« La preuve ?… » Déglutit avec difficulté Drago.

« La preuve. Confirma Bill. Et crois-moi, ce dossier est le plus sûr du monde. Vois-tu Malefoy, pour être tranquille, il faut savoir où ce trouve ton ennemi à chaque instant… »

Drago hocha de la tête, trop sonné pour réagir autrement. Un rapport sur les agissement des Aurors… Voilà qui ressemblait bien trop à ses propres rapports au ministère sur les agissements de Bill. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Pas bon du tout ! Il y aurait-il un espion de Bill au ministère ?

Alors qu'il sortait de l'entrepôt pour profiter de sa première soirée libre des deux dernières semaines, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Après tout c'était logique. Si un camp infiltre l'autre, l'inverse était tout aussi plausible… Probable même. Bill était loin d'être un imbécile, et même si lui l'oubliait, Hawk serait toujours là pour le lui rappeler…

Le jeu devenait dangereux. Désormais il fallait surveiller le moindre geste des deux côtés.

En marchant dans la rue, Drago se demandait qui menait encore la danse. Bill avait une longueur d'avance, mais, sans se vanter, Drago était un espion extrêmement bien placé, dans l'entourage proche de la 'cible'. Etait-ce le cas de l'espion de Bill ?

L'info qu'il avait transmis était un voyage ministériel, rien de bien confidentiel en somme. Peut-être que le type n'était pas lié à l'affaire concernant Bill mais observait le tout de loin…

Il fallait l'espérer. Sinon…

Sinon, la catastrophe était imminente. Jamais les Aurors ne pourront attraper Bill si celui-ci avait une taupe au sein même de l'équipe.

Quand il arriva à son appartement, le blond ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Voilà qu'il avait en sa possession deux excellentes raisons de contacter Potter. Il s'assit sur son lit, la baguette entre les mains et se concentra de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment il prit son inspiration et lança le sortilège de protection le plus puissant de son répertoire.

Une fois son studio entièrement insonorisé, tant par les voix que par la magie, il lança un sort à sa cheminée.

« Le bureau 35 du département des Aurors. »

Au bout d'une minute, les flammes se mirent à luire d'une couleur surnaturelle. Communication établie.

« Potter ? »

OoOoOoO

Harry, la tête entre les mains, réprimait à grand peine l'envie de sauter au cou de la personne en face de lui pour le lui tordre violemment et avec délectation.

_On. Se. Calme… Tout de suite._

« D'autres exigences ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

« Evidemment ! Je veux absolument un hôtel de luxe, avec une chambre assez grande pour pouvoir y déposer tout mes objets personnels et… »

« Madame la ministre, je parlais d'exigence ayant trait à la sécurité et non pas à votre confort… »

« Mais j'exige pourtant qu'on veille à mon confort ! Les finnois sont des gens si primitifs… »

« Adressez-vous à vos femmes de chambres, elfes de maisons, domestiques, n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais pas à moi ! Merci ! » S'énerva Harry.

« Potter ! j'exige que vous vous calmiez et… »

« Le problème est là Madame… Vous exigez trop de choses… Ne pourriez vous restreindre vos besoins ? Le voyage durera maximum trois jours… » Intervint doucement Kingsley.

Harry lui lança un regard de gratitude. Depuis deux heures, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour satisfaire les désirs extravagants de cette femme. On aurait dit qu'elle préparait un voyage de trois mois et non de trois jours.

Si seulement elle pouvait réellement partir pour trois mois… _Non ! Trois ans !_

Le capitaine se secoua et sortit de sa rêverie pour se re-concentrer sur la conversation, ou plutôt le marchandage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ses oreilles ébahies dans le bureau du commandent.

Au bout d'âpres discutions et de multiples concessions, le crapaud humain quitta enfin la pièce, laissant sur place un Kingsley Shalkbolt pratiquement en sueur.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Non… Je pense qu'elle en a fait des tonnes parce que tu étais présent… »

« C'est vous qui avez voulu que j'apprenne le métier, chef. » Répliqua-t-il, le sourire au coin des yeux.

« La prochaine fois, promis, je tiens ma langue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle te déteste autant ?! »

« Oh… C'est une longue histoire… » répondit Harry nostalgique, en repensant à sa cinquième année à l'école.

« Mouais… Je suis pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre un jour… »

Le capitaine allait répondre quand on frappa timidement à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Aboya le commandent.

Une femme plutôt âgée passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et posa les yeux sur Harry.

« Capitaine Potter. Une communication extrêmement urgente par cheminée dans votre bureau vous attend. »

« Ah. Merci beaucoup, je vais y aller. »

La femme sortit.

« Tu peux partir, ça à l'air important… » Lui dit simplement Shalkbolt.

Harry acquiesça et sortit lui aussi. Il se retint de courir dans le couloir et rejoint rapidement son propre bureau.  
Quand il entra, la chaleur de la pièce lui sauta au visage. Dans la cheminée, les flammes étaient très hautes et avaient chauffées toute la salle. Il prit le temps de la rafraîchir d'un geste de baguette avant d'accepter la communication.

« Potter ? »

« Je suis là. »

Harry s'était douté qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Il était prêt. Depuis les explications de Tonks, son animosité avait considérablement baissé.

« Tu es seul ? Le bureau est protégé ? J'ai des infos capitales, et il ne faut que personne ne les entendent ! »

« Te stresse pas Malefoy… Tout les bureaux d'Aurors sont protégés, et celui-là l'est au maximum. »

« Bien… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. L'espion était très nerveux et cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Il paraissait traqué, presque craintif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai d'excellentes raisons de croire que vous êtes infiltré. »

« Qu.. Quoi ?!?! »

« Il y a un espion de Bill au ministère, une taupe, un infiltré, un indic', un cafard… Tu piges ou je te fais un dessin ?! »

« Impossible ! »

« Déconne pas Potter, c'est loin d'être impossible et tu le sais. Si moi j'ai pu le faire, d'autre ont pu aussi, et me sort pas que c'est plus difficile au ministère parce que c'est de la connerie ! »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Bill sait qu'Ombrage part en Finlande et que les Aurors sont chargés de sa sécurité ! »

« Mais… Comment ?… »

« Putain ! T'es long à la détente ! Vous êtes infiltrés je te dis ! Réveille-toi !!! Bill m'a montré un parchemin qu'on lui a envoyé. C'était écrit noir sur blanc ! »

Malefoy avait l'air sur les nerfs, agacé par son manque de réaction mais Harry était trop sonné. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une douzaine d'Aurors à être au courant du départ de la ministre. Kingsley, Tonks, Fleur, Alicia, Cornac McLaggen, Seamus, lui-même et cinq, peut-être six ou sept, autres Aurors. C'était une information strictement confidentielle, impossible qu'elle ai transpiré.

« Ohé ! Potter ! Bouge-toi, reste pas planté là ! »

« Attend une minute Malefoy ! Pourquoi me le dire ?! Si ça se trouve, c'est moi l'espion ! Comment tu peux me le révéler avec autant d'insouciance ?! »

Et là Malefoy surprit Harry. Il éclata de rire.

« Toi ?!… Toi, espion ? Mais enfin, regarde-toi ! Tu es incapable de cacher le moindre de tes sentiments. En tant qu'espion, tu serais mort en cinq minutes. Un infiltré efficace doit savoir cacher et jouer avec toutes ses émotions. N'importe qui peux lire en toi comme un livre ouvert… »

« Qu… Mais… C'est faux ! » Se vexa Harry.

« Vraiment ? Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pu deviné que tu détestais le rôle des espions et que tu me détestais, moi. »

« C'est impossible de cacher des sentiments de haine ! Personne ne peux le faire. »

Malefoy le regarda avec un sourire triste qui retourna le cœur d'Harry.

« Oh si ! C'est parfaitement possible de cacher la haine, c'est même facile. Ce qui est plus difficile, c'est de la feindre… »

« Euh… »

« Pas grave, oublie ça. Met-toi juste dans le crâne que tu ne peux pas être un espion et que je le sais. Voilà pourquoi je peux te faire confiance dans une certaine mesure. Après, je te laisse le soin de juger à qui, TOI, tu peux répéter ou non ce que je viens de t'apprendre… »

« Ok… »

« Bon, faut que j'y aille, si je me planque trop longtemps, ça peut chauffer pour mon cul… »

Ce dernier mot raviva des souvenirs désagréables dans la mémoire d'Harry. Des souvenirs qu'il pouvait 'purifier' s'il le souhaitait.

« Euh… Malefoy ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. J'ai parlé sans savoir, sans réfléchir. Je m'en excuse. »

« J'estime m'être venger cette fois-ci. Evite juste de recommencer, tu pourrais te ramasser plus qu'un simple bleu ! » Se moqua-t-il en ayant un regard pour sa joue.

Puis il coupa la communication.

_Mais pour qui il se prend ?!_ s'offusqua Harry. Voilà qui lui apprendra à être sincère…

Néanmoins il était étrange d'avoir une conversation presque civilisée avec Malefoy. Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse s'améliorer si facilement. Mais Tonks avait raison. Il avait changé depuis Poudlard.

Harry se renversa dans son fauteuil et réfléchit. A qui pouvait-il faire confiance ? Kingsley bien sûr, et Tonks. Il connaissait Seamus depuis longtemps, mais il risquerait de manquer de contenu et de crier la nouvelle à n'importe qui. Il connaissait bien Alicia également, mais au point de ne pas la soupçonner ? Fleur haïssait suffisamment Bill pour être au dessus de tout soupçons mais elle manquerait d'objectivité pour gérer ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

Restait Cornac McLaggen. En lui, Harry n'avait aucune confiance. Il avait fait assez d'actes limites à Poudlard, prouvant qu'il était dans ses capacités d'avoir un double-jeu.

Instinctivement, Harry serait porté à le suspecter plus que quiconque. Mais peut-être était-ce justement trop évident… Il faudrait qu'il demande conseil à Malefoy. Après tout, c'était la personne de son entourage qui s'y connaissait le plus en espionnage…

Il fallait également qu'il en parle à Shalkbolt et Tonks. Et rien qu'à eux pour le moment.

Il se leva et alla frapper à la porte du bureau 33, à côté du sien.

« Oh Harry ! Comme c'est gentil de me tenir compagnie ! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça Tonks, désolé… Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner chez le Commandent, c'est urgent. »

« Attend cinq petites minutes. Je boucle ça et j'arrive. »

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent enfin dans le couloir et se rendirent chez le chef des Aurors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'étonna Kingsley en les voyant arriver.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important et d'extrêmement confidentiel à vous apprendre. » Annonça Harry avec gravité.

« Tu vas te marier ! » S'exclama Tonks.

« Non. Je suis très sérieux. »

« Asseyez-vous tout les deux. Harry, on t'écoute. »

« Un homme est venu me contacter tout à l'heure. Il a la certitude qu'on abrite un cafard de Bill… »

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette déclaration.

« Un espion ?… Chez nous ?! »

« Oui. Et dans l'entourage proche. »

« Impossible… » Murmura Tonks.

« J'ai eu exactement la même réaction. C'est pourtant vrai. »

« Mais comment… Comment peut-il en être sûr ?! »

« Bill lui a montré un document manuscrit où il était inscrit nos activité de la journée… »

« Oh… N'importe qui peut l'obtenir… » Nuança Shalkbolt.

« Sauf que celui qui l'a écrit était au courant du voyage pour la Finlande. » Affirma Harry.

Kingsley ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et les cheveux de Tonks perdirent subitement de leur pétillant.

« Mais… On est à peine dix à l'être ! »

« Non, j'ai compté, on est entre douze et quinze personnes à le savoir. »

« Dont toute l'équipe chargée de Bill… » Confirma la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête, ayant fait le même raisonnement.

« Wahoo… Il a fait fort. »

« Comme nous en fait, répliqua Harry, Comme l'a dit mon espion, si lui a pu le faire, l'inverse est aussi possible. »

« C'est terrifiant, dit simplement le commandent, Harry, tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Non, c'est le néant. Je ne vois personne capable de faire ça. A l'inverse si j'imagine que quelqu'un l'est, alors tout le monde peut l'être. Ceux que je soupçonne sont ceux que je ne connais pas, ça n'a donc aucune valeur… »

« Tu n'as donc aucune certitude… »

« Si. Je suis sûr de vous deux. Je vous fait entièrement confiance. Mais c'est tout. »

Tonks éclata de rire.

« T'inquiète pas Harry, pour moi, ta confiance, c'est beaucoup ! »

« Pareil pour moi. » Ajouta Kingsley.

« Merci. »

Un silence s'en suivit alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tout les trois aux possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

« Je me demande… Commença Tonks. Je me demande si il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous et mener une enquête discrète ou alors l'apprendre à tout le monde histoire de voir les réactions et de pousser l'indic' à la faute… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il faille le dire. Si l'espion qui est chez nous est aussi doué que Ma… Que le mien, on ne pourra rien lire sur son visage et il sera d'autant plus prudent… »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort… » Fit Shalkbolt.

« Je pense qu'on doit y réfléchir séparément, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Venez me voir à chaque nouvel événement, le plus minime soit-il. C'est très important. Harry, n'hésite pas à en discuter avec ton infiltré, il pourrait nous être utile sur ce point… Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Quand il retourna dans son bureau, Harry eut juste le temps de voir s'enfuir un corbeau aux plumes lustrées, laissant une lettre sur son bureau. Elle était rédigée avec le code utilisé par Malefoy.

_« « __**URGENT**__. Je pensais avoir plus de temps mais __**il**__ est passé à l'action plus vite que prévu. La fille est Audrey Soria. __**Il**__ va l'attaquer, la tuer certainement. Sais pas pourquoi. Possibilité de passer à l'action, d'empêcher meurtre si rapidité. Ci-joint : itinéraire quotidien de la fille. __**Il**__ va le faire sur le chemin dans les alentours de 18h. Possibilité de le prendre sur le fait. __**Il**__ va y aller seul ! __**URGENT !!!**__ » »_

L'écriture était très penchée, comme si Malefoy l'avait écrit à toute allure et sans trop réfléchir, ce qui était certainement le cas d'après le contenu alarmant.

Après deux secondes de vide dans le crâne d'Harry suite à la lecture, il se rua en courant dans le couloir en hurlant.

« COMMANDENT !!! »

OoOoOoO

Fin du quatrième chapitre !

Il me semble que celui-ci est un peu plus court, mais j'en suis pas sûr.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me le dire s'il vous plait. Quand on écrit une fic aussi compliquée, les reviews, ça fait plus que plaisir ! C'est nécessaire…

De l'action et un peu de gore dans le chapitre suivant…

Rendez-vous donc bientôt pour : Chapitre 5 : Trop tard.

Lokky.


	5. Trop Tard

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévit à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier, yaoi (HP DM), homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

Disclaimer : Rien à moi ! Tout à JKR. Une dernière chose, avant je disais que l'inspiration m'était venue en regardant Les Infiltrés de Martin Scorsese… Il se trouve qu'entre temps, j'ai vu le film Hong Kongais Infernal Affaires. C'est simple, c'est le MEME scénario en 1000 fois mieux… Alors cette fic est dédiée à Infernal Affaires, et Vade Retro Les infiltrés !

Note : Bon… J'ai les boules vu que j'ai perdu la clef usb où j'avais gardé tout les chapitres de Faux-Semblants… J'ai du touuuuuuuuuut recommencé !!! LA HAINE ! Vous avez failli ne pas le voir ce chapitre tellement j'ai eu la flemme…

_Au fait … Les rares mots **en gras** sont en français_

Note 2 : J'ai lu Harry Potter 7 ! Trop fière . Il est vraiment trop bien ! Que tout ceux qui peuvent le lisent ! Il est génialissime et conclut sans faiblir (bien au contraire) toute la série !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Trop tard**

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se rua en courant dans le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci, en train de ranger des parchemins administratifs, regarda avec stupeur son nouveau capitaine ouvrir violemment la porte.

Encore essoufflé, le survivant s tint au mur pour pouvoir parler sans tomber.

« J'ai… J'ai reçu un message… De l'espion… »

Kingsley lâcha ses papiers pour approcher une chaise d'Harry.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il était pressé… il a à peine codé la lettre… Bill, il va attaquer une fille… Dans les alentours de 18h. Audrey Soria… Elle s'appelle Audrey Soria. »

Il tendit à son commandent une liasse de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le plan du quartier où vit la fille et des photos d'elle. Il faut y aller ! C'est notre première occasion d'intercepter Bill. La main dans le sac ! »

« Calme-toi Harry. Ton espion… Tu me certifies qu'il est fiable ?… »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise. _Est-ce que Malefoy était fiable ?…_

Il regarda Shalkbolt droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il est fiable. Il prend des gros risques pour me communiquer tout ça. »

« Cela pourrait être un piège. Weasley pourrait avoir fait exprès de divulguer de fausses informations… »

« Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua Harry. Il ne sait pas qu'il a une taupe ! Et puis si c'était un piège, on l'aurait su plus tôt. Il est quinze heures, Commandant ! »

Kingsley s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Ce geste était toujours signe d'intense réflexion et de doutes chez lui.

« Tu te rends compte également que si nous passons à côté, si nous ne parvenons pas à attraper Bill Weasley, il saura qu'il y a un informateur chez lui. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'était rigoureusement exact… Mais il fallait pousser plus loin la logique.

« C'est vrai. Mais deux choses. D'une, si nous réagissons ainsi à chaque fois, nous n'auront jamais d'occasion satisfaisante. Celle-ci est presque parfaite ! De deux, si on n'utilise pas ses renseignements, à quoi peut bien servir un espion ? »

Les mains sur le front, le commandant regarda Harry un instant. Puis sans signe avant coureur, il se leva brusquement et donna un coup de baguette en direction d'une pile de feuilles vierges. Une plume se leva aussitôt pour inscrire les messages.

« Au capitaine Tonks et aux Aurors McLaggen, Delacour, Finnigan et Spinnet. Alerte générale. Rassemblement immédiat à l'armurerie et l'étage –3. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que les feuillets se plièrent en avions et quittèrent la pièce. « Allons-y. »

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la salle d'armes (qui était plus un vestiaire qu'une véritable armurerie), les autres étaient déjà tous là, en train de se préparer.

« Opération en extérieur. Le Londres moldu. Je veux que vous soyez tous en civils, et en civils moldus bien évidemment. »

Tout le monde s'agita pour se préparer le plus vite possible. Le commandant passa un boubou bariolé, Fleur troqua sa robe contre une chemise et un pantalon à la coupe élégante. Harry se demanda par ailleurs si les moments où Fleur n'était pas élégante existaient… Seamus avait l'air d'un supporter de football. Cornac McLaggen passa une veste de cuir par dessus son T-shirt tandis qu'Harry se contentait d'un vieux pull et d'un jean.

Enfin, comme d'habitude, Tonks était méconnaissable… Cette fois-ci elle avait l'air d'un businessman indien, avec costard et attaché-case.

« Qui veut des bagues de renforcement ? » Demanda Seamus à tue-tête.

Les bagues de renforcement étaient des anneaux qui se passaient juste au dessus de la poignée de la baguette magique et canalisaient la magie du propriétaire, créant ainsi un surplus de puissance. Harry n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin et refusa. En échange de la puissance, les bagues usaient beaucoup de l'énergie du sorcier. Contrairement à lui, Fleur, Alicia et Seamus s'en munirent.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? »

« Oui Commandant. »

« Bien, nous allons à Londres dans ce quartier » Il distribua des copies du plan. « Nous devons principalement empêcher le meurtre de la sorcière Audrey Soria. C'est la future victime de Bill Weasley. Notre ultimatum est 18h. Il faut à tout prix la trouver avant cette heure parce que c'est le moment où Bill se met en chasse, seul. Si on veut pouvoir tendre un piège avec Tonks, il faut la trouver LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE. Clair ? »

« Très clair ! » Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle pour se rendre dans le hall de transplanage. Une fois arrivés, ils disparurent tous.

Dans le quartier, les sept sorciers apparurent avec un bruit semblable à celui que ferait une mitraillette. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

Le Commandant s'adressa à ses troupes. Il leur répéta une dernière fois l'objectif et les classa par groupe de deux. Tonks et Cornac devraient trouver le bar où travaillait Audrey. Seamus et Fleur iraient à son appartement. Harry et Alicia referaient tous les trajets que la jeune fille pourrait emprunter. Enfin, Kingsley resterait sur place pour superviser les opérations à l'aide des micros espion que chacun porterait.

« Dispersion ! »

Une seconde plus tard, Shalkbolt était seul sur la place.

Alicia et Harry réapparurent dans un petit parc. Pour l'instant, en l'absence de plus d'informations, ils devraient travailler au hasard, parcourant le plus d'endroits possibles choisis arbitrairement. Il était 16h10. Il leur restait moins de deux heures pour trouver la fille. Harry refusa de céder au découragement mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était mission impossible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alicia et son visage fermé lui indiqua que sa collègue pensait probablement la même chose…

Les deux Aurors étaient des anciens joueurs de Quidditch, ils avaient d'ailleurs failli passer professionnels l'un comme l'autre. Ils étaient sportifs. C'est donc au pas de course qu'ils se lancèrent dans les ruelles mal famées de ce quartier de Londres.

La tache était difficile. Ils n'avaient qu'un signal visuel pour les aider. C'était peu. Harry espérait juste que ce ne soit pas trop peu.

Une heure de recherche plus tard, il n'y avait toujours rien à signaler, et les Aurors se sentaient gagnés par le désespoir… Tonks et McLaggen avaient bien trouvé le bar où officiait Audrey Soria comme serveuse, mais le patron avait affirmé lui avoir donné sa journée et Seamus, accompagné de Fleur, venait de sonner sans succès à la porte de l'appartement miteux. Personne n'avait répondu. Et tous n'avaient plus qu'une seule question en tête.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?!?

Harry et Alicia étaient en train de courir dans une énième rue, espérant l'apercevoir. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'ils n'avaient même pas le droit de demander aux passants s'ils avaient vu la disparue. Bill ne devait pas savoir que les Aurors étaient au courant sinon tout le plan tombait à l'eau.

Un plan classique mais qui avait fait ses preuves. Il était simple. On intercepte la fille, on lui demande ce qu'elle fait de sa journée, Tonks prend son apparence et va vivre à sa place pendant quelques heures. Ainsi, si, et quand, Bill attaque, les Aurors l'attendent de pied ferme. Un plan enfantin, mais qui était impossible s'ils n'attrapaient pas la cible avant l'assassin…

Soudain, le survivant eut une illumination. Il pila et se retourna vers Alicia.

« Attends moi ici, je vais chercher mon balai ! »

« Quoi… ? » Commença-t-elle.

Il avait transplané.

Une fois chez lui, Harry saisit en vitesse son vieil éclair de feu, sa cape d'invisibilité, et repartit aussitôt.

De retour auprès de Spinnet, il enfourcha son balai, passa sa cape et décolla. Il activa le micro.

« Commandant ? Vous me recevez ? »

« 5 sur 5 Potter. Que faîtes-vous ? Spinnet me dis que… »

« Je prend de la hauteur. Je pourrais avoir une vue d'ensemble. » Le coupa Harry.

« Bien, on a plus rien à perdre. Dépêchez-vous Capitaine ! »

« Reçu 5 sur 5 ! »

Alors, comme un rapace, il commença à faire des cercles autour du quartier. Pas trop haut, mais juste assez pour pouvoir reconnaître ses coéquipiers et donc Audrey.

Pris par une inspiration, il pointa sa baguette en direction de ses oreilles.

« Audiotis visare. » Murmura-t-il.

Un sort très pratique, souvent utilisé sur les champs de bataille par des soldats prévoyants. Ce sort augmentait le son d'une zone réduite. Depuis le ciel, si Harry regardait une maison, il entendait distinctement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, s'il observait un parc, il n'entendait plus que les rires des enfants.

Alors il laissait son regard se poser ici et là, saisissant les mots prononcés, les conversations, les bruits en général. Il guettait une réflexion qui correspondrait, un bonjour échangé, en plus d'un visage connu.

Au bout d'un moment, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il fut un instant déstabilisé par l'assourdissant tic-tac qui résonna à ses oreilles puis pensa enfin à regarder l'heure. 17h45. Plus qu'un quart d'heure, et toujours rien.

« Merde ! » Jura-t-il tout bas.

En temps normal, il détestait déjà rater une mission, c'était rare mais ça arrivait. Alors quand une vie humaine était en jeu, c'était bien pire. Le complexe du héros, d'après Malefoy. Enfin… C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de l'une de leurs engueulades à Poudlard…

Alors qu'il était presque envahi par une vague de nostalgie, des voix sonnèrent dans son esprit.

'_Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je veux être rousse ! Comme le jeune homme là-bas_.' '_Mais qu'est-ce que… Aïe ! Mais lâchez moi ! Vous me faites mal !_' '_Eh ! T'as vu comme le balafré a chopé la fille ! Il était flippant, viens, on se tire !_' '**_Ce quartier est pas très net, Clé'. J'aimerais bien partir…_**' '_**J'ai vu, le roux faisait froid dans le dos…**_' '_Tu as vu Antinoüs ? Voilà qui n'avait pas l'air d'une dispute de couple…_'

« COMMANDANT ! Je l'ai ! Bill l'a trouvée avant nous ! Ils sont dans l'impasse Newton, à l'angle de la rue du grec ! »

« Reçu ! McLaggen, Tonks, vous êtes les plus près, foncez ! »

Apparemment, ni Cornac, ni son équipière ne se donnèrent la peine de répondre. Harry les vit tout les deux piquer un sprint en direction de la rue indiquée. Puis le capitaine les perdit de vue alors qu'il penchait son balai pour piquer vers le sol et arriver au plus vite.

Sa cape claquait dans le vent alors qu'il filait vers la rue du grec. Une fois trop près du sol, il jeta son balai, la cape par dessus, et continua en courant. Il arriva à l'angle de la rue en même temps que Cornac, qui avait rapidement distancé Tonks.

Au coude à coude, ils sprintèrent tout les deux vers Audrey. L'ultime virage se fit dans un crissement de semelle du à un dérapage trop peu contrôlé. Sans se démonter, les Aurors poursuivirent la course dans l'impasse sombre. Ils arrivèrent simultanément dans la fin du cul-de-sac.

Harry avait le sang qui lui battait aux tempes et la gorge trop sèche pour respirer normalement, à moins que ça ne soit une conséquence de son essoufflement. En arrivant, le temps d'un battement de paupières, il ne remarqua que quatre choses.

Il faisait très sombre.

Il y avait trois formes.

Une gigantesque poubelle, grosse masse d'ombre dans cette impasse oppressante.

Une silhouette. Debout.

Une silhouette. Allongée.

Pop.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »Hurla Harry en même temps que McLaggen criait « STUPEFIX ! »

Les sorts rebondirent sur le mur. La silhouette debout avait transplané.

« Et MERDE ! » Beugla Cornac.

Comme un automate, Harry s'approcha de la fille couchée par terre.

« Lumos. »

A la lueur de sa baguette apparut une jeune fille, 25 ans tout au plus, aux cheveux blond fillasse et au visage défiguré par la peur. Il ferma ses yeux trop grands, trop bleus.

Tonks arriva en trombe aux côtés des Aurors. Harry lui jeta un regard laconique, vide.

« Trop tard. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait reçu un message. Plutôt hargneux si on en jugeait par la mine horrifiée de Snow, son corbeau. Un message de Bill somme toute. De Bill en colère. Il devait se rendre au hangar immédiatement. Au fond de lui, Drago espérait de toutes ses forces que cela signifiait qu'il s'était raté, que la fille était toujours en vie, que Potter avait réussi.

Il sortit de son appartement, regarda aux alentours et transplana directement dans la pièce du QG prévue pour les arrivées magiques.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber, frappé par… Par un hurlement de rage à l'état pur. Une colère monstrueuse made in Weasley. Le blond compta dans sa tête. On était plus très loin de la pleine lune. Le demi Loup garou devait en sentir l'effet. Cela expliquait la puissance des cris.

Directement il alla voir Hawk.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi on m'a appelé ? On avait notre journée avec Lyman et Cullen. »

« Et bien plus maintenant, comme tu peux le constater… » Lui répondit-il dans un murmure doucereux.

A gerber…

« Personnellement, j'attends qu'il finisse de casser tout les meubles avant d'aller aux nouvelles » Reprit le bras droit, toujours aussi impassible.

Drago grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Effectivement, il valait mieux attendre que la tempête passe.

« Max, Lyman, Malefoy, Cullen !!! Ramenez-vous ! » Rugit une voix. Sa voix.

Apparemment, ils n'auraient pas le luxe d'attendre que ça passe. Drago se força à réprimer un frisson. Quelle ironie. Weasley lui faisait encore plus peur que Voldemort lui même. Pourtant il était moins impitoyable, avec son camp en tout cas. Enfin, il était plutôt normal d'avoir peur d'un type qui pouvait en décapiter un autre d'un coup de griffe. Voldemort lui même avait besoin de sa baguette pour tuer…

Accompagné des autres qui n'en menaient pas large non plus, à l'exception de Maxence Hawk peut-être, il entra dans la pièce totalement saccagée. Des bouts de bois étaient répandus partout, sûrement des restes du bureau, La chaise n'avait plus de chaise que le nom. Des morceaux de papiers volaient encore dans l'ambiance électrique de la salle. Drago s'abîma dans la contemplation d'un morceau de parchemin qui ne voulait pas se poser. Sur une de ses faces, on pouvait voir le reste d'une photo. Audrey Soria.

Cette fois, il ne put contenir le frisson qui prit naissance en bas de sa colonne vertébrale et qui se propagea partout jusqu'à hérisser les poils de ses bras. Bill parut le sentir aussi bien que lui car il tourna aussitôt dans sa direction un regard mauvais, injecté de sang.

« Lequel ? » Murmura-t-il. « Lequel travaille pour le ministère ? »

Lyman ouvrit des yeux ronds. La mâchoire de Cullen se décrocha. Drago, à l'instar de Hawk, resta impassible.

« Vous êtes les seuls à être au courant pour l'attaque de la fille… » Continua le chef du gang.

Il les observa attentivement un à un. Puis il se tourna vers l'un d'entre eux.

« Peter… Sonde-les. Dis moi lequel est ce foutu traître ! »

« Hawk et Malefoy sont insondables, chef. »

« LAISSEZ-VOUS FAIRE ! » Rugit alors Bill.

« Excusez moi chef, mais ça sert à rien » osa Lyman « Un bon occlumens ne cache pas seulement ses pensées, il peut aussi les modifier. Désolé chef, mais ça servirait à rien… Je ne pourrais pas savoir si c'est la vérité ou non. »

Bill poussa un hurlement de rage terrifiant. Drago du faire un véritable effort pour ne pas partir en courant devant tant de folie et de colère déployée.

« ET CULLEN !? »

« Il… Je suis… Il est trop trop… Il a trop peur, m'sieur… J'arrive… J'peux pas le comprendre. Il est trop... trop flou ! » Bégaya Peter Lyman.

Les yeux de Bill semblaient désormais lancer des flammes. Il parut faire un effort pour se contenir et parut se calmer, mais alors que Drago commençait à se sentir hors de danger, le chef balança un poing, soudainement pourvu de griffes, dans la tête du Legilimens. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur perçant, roula à terre et ne se releva pas.

Puis le loup garou se tourna vers les trois hommes restant. Il les dévisagea d'un regard fou.

« Bill » Débuta courageusement Hawk. « Je te crois quand tu dis qu'on nous espionne mais… »

« EVIDEMMENT ! J'étais sur le point de la finir ! Les Aurors sont arrivés pile à temps! Harry et un autre. J'ai pas pu récupérer son pouvoir, ni la flinguer comme il le faut ! A cause de ces connards, elle est MORTE POUR RIEN ! Tout est à refaire ! »

_Putain… Elle est morte_. Drago regarda ses pieds. Tout près reposait le parchemin avec la photo._ Et merde ! C'était pas loin…_

« Mais… » Continua le bras droit. « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous sommes que quatre à être suspect. N'importe qui dans le hangar a pu entendre ce que tu voulais faire. Et puis il faudrait que l'un de nous trois soit vraiment stupide pour balancer une info pareille. Or ni moi, ni Malefoy, ni même Lyman –paix à son âme- ne sommes stupides. Quand à Cullen, c'est différend, lui, il est vraiment trop con pour arriver à faire l'espion… »

Drago s'empêcha de prendre un air surpris et soulagé et entendant le faucon prendre sa défense…

« Tu veux dire que n'importe qui ici pourrait être un cafard du ministère ? »

Maxence Hawk acquiesça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est ni toi, ni Malefoy. Vous êtes les deux types les plus proches de moi, ça serait bien pratique pour Ombrage, non ? » La voix de Bill suintait de colère.

« Même si je te livrais pieds et poings liés, les Aurors ne voudrait pas de moi. Ils me diraient merci et me foutraient à Azkaban direct. J'ai fait trop de conneries… » Rétorqua calmement Hawk.

« Et toi Malefoy ? Ta défense ? »

Drago lui coula le regard le plus noir de son répertoire.

« Chez les Aurors, il y a Potter… »

« Et alors ?! »

« Jamais je ne m'allierais avec l'enculé qui a descendu mon père ! » Cracha-t-il avec force, dardant sur Bill un regard incandescent.

Bill recula un peu, malgré lui impressionné par la violence du blond, mais n'abandonna pas.

« Moi, celui qui a flingué mon père, j'aimerais lui serrer la main. Ce qui est con, c'est que le cancer des os n'a pas de main… » Ricana-t-il.

« En détruisant ma famille, Potter a foutu ma vie en l'air. Désolé si je te vexe Chef, mais c'était pas dans mes intentions de jouer à l'homme de main. Si je le fais, c'est uniquement parce que je suis persuadé qu'a un moment ou à un autre, on se retrouvera face à des Aurors. Et je veux être là. Pour le tuer ! »

La conviction que Drago mettait dans son mensonge le rendait pantelant. Fort heureusement, cet essoufflement pouvait se mettre sur le compte de la colère. Ce que Bill accepta, puisqu'il finit par se délaisser de Drago pour aller questionner un Cullen plus tremblotant qu'une gelée anglaise. D'un geste, il fit signe à ses lieutenants qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Une fois sortit, Hawk lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

« Et ben… Je ne te savais pas si hargneux, mon p'tit dragon… »

« Ferme là, saleté de corbac. »

« Oh là, mais c'est qu'il mord ! »

Drago ne répondit rien. De toute façon il avait l'esprit totalement vide.

« Ok. » Reprit Hawk « Dégage maintenant, on a plus besoin de toi »

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois en transplana immédiatement chez lui. A l'instant même où il arriva, il s'allongea sur son lit avec un gros soupir de soulagement. C'était passé très, très près aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'avait été autant sur le point de se faire prendre.

Il se demanda vaguement si Lyman était en vie. S'il était mort, ce n'était pas plus mal, Drago en avait plus qu'assez de toujours élever des murs dans son esprit. Ses migraines allaient peut-être enfin disparaître…

Dès demain, il enverrait un courrier à Potter. Pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé d'abord, puis pour le remercier d'avoir tué son père. Sans le vouloir, son nouveau capitaine venait de lui sauver la vie, probablement.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, le blond eut soudain un doute. Qu'avait dit Bill déjà ?

…

_« J'ai pas pu récupérer son pouvoir, ni la flinguer comme il le faut ! »_

La flinguer ?! Bill utilisait un pistolet moldu ?!

Il faut absolument le dire à Harry.

Enfin, demain. Aujourd'hui c'était trop dangereux, et puis il était crevé.

Ouais… Demain.

Drago sombra brutalement dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 5. ENFIN ! Il m'a gonflée celui là ! Mais bon, voilà qui est enfin terminé… Piouf !

Alors rendez vous pour :

**Chapitre 6 : Interrogatoires.**

Lokky.

Ah oui, une dernière chose. J'ai plusieurs song-fic en préparation. Alors c'est quoi le mieux ? Que je les mettent toutes une par une même si elles sont courtes, ou toutes les mettre dans un recueil ?

Répondez par une review s'il vous plait... MERCI !


	6. Témoignages

**Titre** : **Faux Semblants.**

**Auteur** : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

**Résumé** : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévit à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

**Genre** : policier, yaoi (HP DM), homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi ! Tout à JKR. Une dernière chose, avant je disais que l'inspiration m'était venue en regardant Les Infiltrés de Martin Scorsese… Il se trouve qu'entre temps, j'ai vu le film Hong Kongais Infernal Affaires. C'est simple, c'est la MEME scénario en 1000 fois mieux… Alors cette fic est dédiée à Infernal Affaires, et Vade Retro Les infiltrés !

**Note** : Alors pour ce chapitre, on zappe totalement la romance et les bons esprits gentillets (ça tombe bien, pour l'instant il n'y a ni l'un ni l'autre dans cette fanfic ! ) pour se plonger dans le policier à fond… POV Harry uniquement. Pas de Drago ici (sniff…) mais Ginny et deux 'private joke' en guest-stars ! Au programme : témoignages, interrogatoires et autopsie !

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Témoignages.**

« Heure du décès ? »

« 18h14 »

« Avez-vous touché au corps ? »

« Je lui ai juste fermé les yeux. »

« Des cris ? »

« Non, aucun. »

« Quelque chose de particulier sinon ? »

« Non… Je suis arrivé trop tard. Elle était déjà morte de toute façon. »

« Bien. Je vous remercie de votre collaboration Capitaine. Allez-y les gars, on amène le colis au labo ! »

Harry était vidé, épuisé, et sa course n'y était pour rien. Il avait répondu mécaniquement aux questions des médicomages légistes. Ces derniers firent léviter le corps et le déposèrent sur un brancard qui faisait également office de Portoloin. A peine le cadavre eut-il touché le drap blanc que l'ensemble disparut.

Harry songea avec ironie que quand les Aurors loupaient leur travail, ils permettaient aux légiste de bosser…

Il remarqua tardivement que le Commandent leur demandaient à tous d'approcher. Autour de lui, l'ambiance était lugubre. Harry s'intégra lentement au groupe et saisit les instructions au passage.

« Finnigan, McLaggen. Vous restez ici sous les ordres du Capitaine Potter. Opération classique… On interroge les passants, on récupère leurs témoignages. Enfin, que du banal… Tenez, voilà des insignes. »

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air morne en empochant les insignes factices de la brigade criminelle moldue.

« Le Capitaine Tonks et moi-même avons été appelés au ministère. On ne pourra pas vous assister. Delacour, vous vous occuperez de la paperasse administrative concernant le meurtre, le droit d'autopsie et tout le bordel habituel. Spinnet, vous transplanez directement à cette adresse. C'est chez les parents de la victime. Ils sont sorciers. Essayez de trouver le mobile de Bill. La fille avait peut-être des ennemis… »

« Je présume malgré tout que le docteur Weasley ne va pas attendre que le ministère lui donne le feu vert… » Supposa Harry.

« Exact. De toute façon, le corps est déjà parti… A ce propos, j'aimerais que tu ailles le rejoindre après les interrogatoires. »

« Bien. »

Il était calme en apparence mais un frisson lui courut le long de l'échine. Il n'aimait pas aller à la morgue, mais il fallait qu'un Capitaine s'y rende et Tonks n'était pas disponible. Il décida donc de se préparer mentalement dès maintenant à se trouver en face des yeux vides d'Audrey Soria…

Le groupe d'Aurors se dispersa rapidement et Harry se trouva entouré uniquement de McLaggen et Seamus. Le premier était encore vert de rage tandis que le second le regardait, attendant les instructions calmement.

Le survivant soupira. Il n'aimait pas jouer le rôle du Capitaine donneur d'ordres. Il n'y était pas encore habitué… Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Allons-y. Où, qui, quand, comment. Deux groupes. Je part avec McLaggen chercher les témoins. Seamus, tu vas jeter un coup d'œil dans l'impasse. Assure-toi que les médicomages n'ont rien oublié de relever. Tu nous rejoins que une fois que tu as tout passé au peigne fin.

« Ok, Capitaine. » Il tourna les talons et repartit sur les lieux du crime. « A tout à l'heure ! » Lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Harry répondit à son salut et le regarda s'éloigner avec regret. Il aurait préféré faire équipe avec lui mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Cornac tout seul quand il était dans cet état d'énervement.

« Go. »

Ils firent la première halte dans un salon de coiffure miteux qui avait sa vitrine face à l'entrée de l'impasse. Il y avait deux clientes.

« Bonjour Mesdames. » Entama Harry avec sérieux en montrant son faux badge. « Police de Londres, Brigade criminelle. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il s'est déroulé un meurtre à quelques mètres d'ici, il y a environ une heure et vingt minutes. Auriez-vous vu quelque chose ? N'importe quoi, même si cela vous semble insignifiant… »

« Un MEURTRE ! Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible ! Qui est la victime ! Oh doux Jésus ! Oh la la… »

Se lamenta la première dame. Elle ne devait pas vivre dans le coin pensa Harry car la coiffeuse et la deuxième cliente affichaient un air peiné, certes, mais blasé.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de geindre et de supplier Jésus et tout les Saints, une autre femme, celle qui avait la tête emballée dans du papier aluminium lui posa calmement une question.

« Qui est la victime ? »

Avant que le Capitaine ait le temps de répondre, McLaggen donna une photo. La femme regarda attentivement le cliché, et sans rien ajouter, elle le tendit à la patronne du salon. A son tour, elle regarda attentivement et pris la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Et bien… Je ne suis pas sûre, mais oui, il me semble que je l'ai vu cet après midi… Mais elle n'était pas seule. »

« Oui. » Reprit l'autre. « Elle était accompagné d'un jeune homme. Grand et roux. Les cheveux longs. Un roux vraiment splendide ! »

Harry se retint de les presser de questions et demanda calmement si elle avait pu voir des choses étranges.

« Quels genres de choses? »

« Une lumière insolite, un bourdonnement sans source ou encore un phénomène tout simplement inexpliqué. »

« Rien de tout ça… » Affirma la gérante.

Mais la cliente qui s'était lamentée au début de l'entretien intervint.

« Excusez moi. Je n'ai pas vu le couple dont vous parlez mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a environ une heure et demie, le séchoir s'est détraqué pendant quelques instants. Dieu du ciel, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'enflammer le cuir chevelu tant la température est montée rapidement ! »

Harry et Cornac échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était là une manifestation courante des objets moldus face à une intensité magique trop importante. Ainsi Bill Weasley avait usé d'un sort puissant. Si puissant qu'il avait affecté le séchoir de l'autre côté de la rue… Un Avada Kedavra ?

« Ce serait lui le meurtrier ? » Demanda craintivement la coiffeuse. « Ce serait ce jeune homme ? Et comment expliquez-vous la défaillance de mon appareil ?!? Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. »

« Rien n'est encore sûre. Mais c'est un suspect. Il est le dernier à être vu avec la victime. De plus il pourrait être armé d'un objet émettant de forts rayonnements électromagnétiques qui pourraient provoquer des pannes d'ustensiles ménagers. »

Harry mentait volontairement. Evidemment, il savait très bien que Bill était le meurtrier et doutait fort qu'il connaissait la signification du mot 'électromagnétique'. Mais il voulait le moins possible impliquer des moldus. D'ailleurs la conversation n'avait que trop duré.

« Mesdames, je vous remercie. Vos témoignages vont jouer un grand rôle dans notre enquête. Nous vous demandons simplement de ne pas quitter la ville dans le cas où vous seriez appelées à témoigner. »

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les trois et les deux Aurors purent sortir du salon de coiffure après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

« Pas d'Oubliettes ? » Demanda McLaggen une fois dans la rue.

« Non, j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit qu'elles pouvaient être appelées à témoigner en jugement. On ne va pas bousiller leurs souvenirs maintenant. On pourra toujours le faire plus tard si ça devient problématique… »

Son collègue réfléchit puis hocha la tête, vaincu par la logique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que fait Seamus ?! » Se demanda Harry à voix haute.

« Il a du trouver quelque chose. On continue ou on l'attend ? »

« Continuons. Autant prendre de l'avance… »

Ils traversèrent le quartier de long en large mais aucune des personnes sorties à cette heure ci de la soirée n'avait vu Bill ou sa victime. Harry était sur le point de baisser les bras et McLaggen commençait à perdre patience quand des voix retentirent dans leurs dos.

« Hé ! Vous êtes flic ? »

C'était un gamin, quinze ans maximum, accompagné d'un autre, bien plus jeune. Une dizaine d'années peut-être.

« Ca se pourrait. » Répondit prudemment Harry.

« On a vu le type que vous cherchez. » Articula le plus petit à tout allure.

« Quel type ? » McLaggen s'approcha.

« Le balafré. Et sa copine. »

Harry tiqua. Le balafré était bien évidemment Bill, mais le Capitaine n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de réagir à ce terme depuis que Malefoy et sa clique l'en avait affublé au collège. Mais il refoula cette désagréable impression et se força à plus de professionnalisme.

« Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« Vous avez quelque chose à nous offrir ? » Rétorqua le gamin.

McLaggen vit rouge devant son insolence et commença à mettre sa main sous sa veste.

Vif comme l'éclair, Harry se rua sur lui et le plaqua contre un mur.

« Si tu sors ta baguette magique devant des témoins moldus qui peuvent tout raconter à Bill, je fais de ta vie un enfer. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il sentit son collègue se détendre, et consentit à le relâcher. L'Auror lui lança un regard noir mais laissa ses mains vides bien en vue. Il retourna sa colère contre l'adolescent qui avait regardé la courte scène avec des yeux ronds.

« Euh… Vous êtes bizarres pour des flics… »

« C'est parce qu'on est pas des flics, petit con ! » Cracha McLaggen. « On a un compte à régler avec le balafré, et on compte sur toi pour nous dire ce qu'on veut entendre ! Clair ?! »

Le jeune hocha précipitamment la tête. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'adulte lui souffler que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au plus malin.

« Où il crèche ? » Reprit l'Auror.

« J'en sais rien ! Je le jure ! »

« Tu l'as vu faire quoi ? »

« Il a chopé une fille. Une blonde. Elle a gueulé, mais il en a eu rien à branler. Il a emmené dans une rue. Avec Matt, on a flippé, le type foutait les boules. »

« Il brillait ! » Ajouta le petit avec excitation.

« Il brillait ? » Reprit calmement Harry.

« Ouais, même qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé une ampoule ! »

Le Capitaine n'hésita pas un instant et concentra sa magie autour de sa main.

« Il brillait comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main sous son nez.

Ce genre de magie n'était visible que par des sorciers.

Contre toute attente, le môme hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Qu'est c'que tu délires ?!? » S'écria l'autre.

« Il n'y a rien qui te regarde, gamin. » Rétorqua Cornac. « T'as autre chose à dire ? »

Il hésita.

« N'essaye même pas de nous cacher quelque chose… » Le prévint Harry.

« Ben il avait une arme j'pense. »

« Même pas vrai ! »

« Ta gueule Matt, t'as rien vu. »

« Ouais j'ai pas vu d'arme ! »

« Ben moi j'te dis qu'il en avait. Ca se voit les mecs qui ont un gun. Ils ont peur de rien. »

« Oui mais est-ce que tu l'as vu ? » Insista McLaggen.

« Ben nan… » Admit l'autre. « Mais je suis sûre qu'il avait un flingue ! » Se buta-t-il.

Harry était d'accord avec l'adolescent. Oui, Bill était armé. Il avait sa baguette comme tout sorcier. Et effectivement, porter ce genre d'arme au milieu de moldus donnait un sentiment de puissance…

« Hep, M'sieur ! Ca va ? »

Le Capitaine se secoua, il était resté un moment les yeux dans le vide.

Il fouilla un moment dans sa poche et sortit un billet de cinquante livres. Il le tendit au gamin. Celui-ci s'en empara et détala à toute allure, suivit de près par l'autre. McLaggen amorça un mouvement pour les suivre et leur apprendre les bonnes manières mais Harry tua dans l'œuf sa tentative pédagogique.

« On s'en va. Il faut trouver Seamus, puis on rentre. On trouvera rien de plus ici… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le petit, Capitaine ? »

« Oh… Poudlard aura probablement un nouvel élève d'ici quelques années… »

McLaggen ne répondit rien, et ils partirent tout les deux dans l'impasse Newton.

A mi-chemin, Seamus faillit les percuter alors qu'il arrivait en courant.

« Capitaine ! Venez vite ! J'ai trouvé un truc dingue ! »

Ils se ruèrent à sa suite.

Dans l'impasse, ils trouvèrent deux filles, enveloppées d'une couverture, qui tenaient apparemment une conversation animée, mais que Harry ne comprit pas de là où il était.

« Deux témoins visuels direct ! » Déclara Seamus avec joie.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle se dit Harry.

« Qu'ont-elles vu ? Tu les as interrogées ? »

L'Auror eut l'air contrarié.

« Non, il faut les amener au ministère je pense. »

Il fit une pause où il regarda les deux jeunes filles, puis il se tourna vers son capitaine avec un air d'excuse.

« Je pige pas un mot de ce qu'elles racontent. Elles sont françaises... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les trois Aurors débarquèrent donc au ministère accompagnés des deux moldu qui avaient cessé de parler et qui ouvraient des yeux plus ronds encore que des soucoupes devant tout les phénomènes magiques qui leurs étaient donné à voir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un groupe d'intervention était forcé d'amener des moldus au ministère de la magie, et Harry devait admettre que ces deux là, bien que totalement muettes de stupeur, s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Au moins, elles n'hurlaient pas de terreur, même si l'une d'entre elles avait bien failli s'évanouir lors du transplanage.

Ils les menèrent tout de suite dans un des bureaux vides de l'étage des Aurors. Puis on envoya Seamus chercher Fleur.

En tant que plus haut gradé en l'absence de Tonks et Shalkbolt, Harry dirigerait l'interrogatoire. Avec ses maigres connaissances de français glanées au cours des moment passés aux côtés de Fleur, il essaya de remplir les parchemins administratif.

Il demanda leurs noms aux jeunes filles et celles-ci répondirent de façon machinale, leurs yeux fixés sur la plumes qui écrivait seule sous la dictée d'Harry pour l'une, et sur les photos animées affichées aux murs du bureau pour l'autre.

Après une entrée en matière laborieuse, et trois fautes d'orthographe sur le nom de celle à lunette (_Auscoid... C'est un nom ça ?),_ Fleur arriva enfin.

Harry se leva pour l'acceuillir.

« On a un problème. Ce sont des témoins direct du meurtre, mais elles sont françaises. Tu vas nous servir d'interprète. »

Fleur pâlit visiblement et déglutit avec difficulté mais acquiesça tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle prit le parchemin des mains d'Harry, tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face aux témoins et débuta le dialogue.

Après quelques minutes de discussion et de grattement intensif de la plume sur le parchemin, elles firent une pause et l'Auror se tourna vers les autres.

« Elles s'appellent Alexandra Auscoid et Cécile Monat. Pas Sséssil, Harry » Commença-t-elle avec un soupir amusé.

Le concerné préféra ne rien dire et haussa les épaules. Il était pourtant sûr que Fleur lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait doubler le 's' pour avoir un son sifflant. Que ces français étaient compliqués !

« Elles sont à Londres pour du tourisme. Apparemment elles se seraient égarées et se sont retrouvées impasse Newton par hasard… »

« Pas étonnant. Qui voudrait y aller volontairement… » Nota Seamus.

« Fleur, demande leur de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. »

S'en suivit un dialogue animé. Les deux jeunes filles étaient excitées et ne cessaient de se couper mutuellement la parole. L'une d'elle, dans un grand geste, faillit même faire voler les lunettes de sa camarade. A un point du récit, Fleur les fit taire et relut ses notes.

« Bien… Alors elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'impasse, cherchant leur chemin sur un plan et… »

« Elles y étaient seules ? » Coupa Harry.

Fleur prononça quelques mots dans la langue de Molière, que le Capitaine comprenait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était un « oui ».

« Oui, elles étaient toutes seules. Elles ont entendu du bruit, des cris. Mlle Auscoid comprend assez l'anglais pour affirmer qu'il s'agissait de cris de protestations, voir un appel à l'aide. Avant qu'elles aient pu décider de quoi que ce soit, il y eut une puissante lumière rouge vif et elles sentirent tous leurs muscles se contracter. Elles n'ont pas pu bouger, même si elles le voulaient de toutes leurs forces. »

« Un stupefix.. » Annonça McLaggen. « A coup sûr… Weasley a du le lancer en mesure préventive dans son champ d'action… »

Les autres signifièrent qu'ils étaient d'accord d'un hochement de tête. Puis ils entendirent des chuchotis pressés. Apparemment l'une des filles, Alexandra Auscoid, traduisait leur conversation à l'autre et s'en suivait une discussion vivace. Seamus les regardait bouche bée. Comment était-ce physiquement possible de parler aussi vite une langue aussi compliquée ?

Mais Fleur les stoppa et leur demanda la suite.

Elles allèrent s'exécuter quand l'une étouffa un hurlement ! Les mains sur la bouche, elle regardait d'un air fixe et totalement effrayé la cheminée qui s'était mise à vrombir et surtout la tête du commandant qui flottait dans les flammes.

« Ah euh… Vous tombez bien Monsieur… » Entama Fleur. « On a trouvé des témoins directs, mais françaises et moldues, alors si vous vous voulez bien revenir par des moyens plus… traditionnels, ça m'arrangerait. »

Kingsley jeta un coup d'œil aux filles qui elles même le regardaient lui comme si il était la mort en personne.

« Hum… Certes. »

La tête disparut pour laisser place à un corps entier qui surgit violemment hors de l'âtre.

Des hurlements retentirent.

« J'avais dit TRADITIONNEL chef ! TRADITIONNEL COMME DANS 'J'ARRIVE A PIEDS PAR LA PORTE SANS TRAUMATISER LES TEMOINS' ! »

« Agent Delacour calme-vous ! Puis calmez-les. »

Fleur poussa un soupir d'exaspération et tenta par tous les moyens de faire retrouver le calme à ce petit bureau en expliquant par A B que, oui, c'était étrange et que, non, ça n'était pas dangereux. Peu à peu, la sérénité revint, et les françaises reprirent leur récit en bégayant et en jetant des regards de travers à Shalkbolt.

Fleur se remit à traduire pour tous.

« Elles disent que malgré le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux totalement immobilisées, elles ont gardé leurs facultés auditives et visuelles. Etant dans un coin sombre, aucune des deux n'a vraiment vu quoi que ce soit, mais elles ont entendu des cris de femme. Des cris de douleurs qui se sont brutalement interrompu, à sa mort je suppose, et elles affirment avoir entendu une voix d'homme qui a prononcé des paroles pouvant se rapprocher du latin… »

« Avada Kedavra ? » Proposa le Commandent.

Sans attendre la traduction, les témoins hochèrent négativement la tête et demandèrent du papier et un stylo. Fleur leur tendit un parchemin et une plume. La brune s'en saisit mais jeta le tout avec un juron apparemment grossier après avoir tordu trois fois le porte-plume en écrivant seulement trois lettres. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit le tout des mains. En tirant la langue d'un air appliqué, elle traça avec soin quelques caractères et tendit le tout à Fleur.

« Ex corpori potestas. » Affirma-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de répliques.

« Ex corpori potestas ? » Répéta Shalkbolt en lisant les mots sur le bout de papier. « Effectivement on dirait bien du latin. Mais qu'elle est sa signification exacte ? »

« La pouvoir en dehors du dedans du corps ! » Le coupa une des française dans un anglais malhabile.

« C'est exact Commandent » Confirma Fleur. « Mal formulé, mais exact. Ex, c'est la sortie, corpori, le corps et potestas, le pouvoir. Littéralement : Le pouvoir qui sort du corps ! »

« Mais c'est une formule qui existe ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! » S'étonna Harry (qui avait du ingurgiter un certain nombre de formules pour la préparation au combat contre Voldemort…).

« Aucune idée. » répondit le Commandent. « Mais avant de discuter de tout cela, je propose de congédier nos charmantes amies… »

Sans autre manière, il pointa sa baguette sur l'une et l'autre en prononçant « _Oubliettes !_ ».

Immédiatement leurs yeux se firent vitreux. Avant qu'elles ne puissent reprendre conscience, Harry se leva avec un air sombre et transplana sans un mot de plus.

« Que fait-il ? » S'abasourdi Fleur.

« Il va rendre visite à des amies… » Répliqua calmement Kingsley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_On se souviendra _

_De ceux qui commettent un crime, _

_Un jour _

_De tout ces chasseur de primes,_

_Et puis_

_D'oubliez la vie d'un homme extraordinaire !_

Voilà ce qui trottait dans la tête d'Harry quand il arriva à la morgue. Une vieille chanson moldue du groupe 'Les Innocents'. Elle était fort à propos. L'Histoire oublie les victimes pour ne se souvenir que des assassins. Qui se souvenait les victimes de Jack l'Eventreur ? Qui ne se souvenait pas de Jack l'Eventreur ?!

_Qui se souviendra_

_De ceux qui ont une histoire ?_

_Un jour, _

_De l'homme qui commence à voir_

_La vie d'un homme sans nom, _

_Un homme extraordinaire !_

Il secoua la tête pour laisser s'échapper ses paroles trop vraies puis il poussa le double battant du bâtiment qui jouxtait Ste Mangouste. Il faillit plisser les yeux devant une telle explosion de blancheur. Du blanc partout. Au sol, aux murs et au plafond. Et une chevelure rousse, si rousse, si pleine de vie dans cette mort blanche.

En s'approchant de cette tache de feu, il fit claquer ses talons contre le carrelage pour signaler sa présence. En entendant ce bruit, Ginny leva vers lui un visage souriant.

« Harry ! J'espérais ta visite. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il se força à adopter une mine plus réjouie.

« Et bien, ça pourrait aller bien mieux, mais je ne me plains pas trop… »

« Ouais, il y pire, hein ! » Rétorqua Ginny en tapotant d'un geste affectueux la tête d'un mort sous son drap blanc.

Le Capitaine eut la nausée face à tant de désinvolture.

« Je viens pour.. » Débuta-t-il bon gré, mal gré.

« La petite nouvelle ? J'en veux des plus souvent des cas comme ça ! Elle était passionnante, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! »

« Ginny, arrête, je t'en prie… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette attitude. Ce déni total de la vie. Tu me rends malade. Cette fille est sûrement morte dans de terribles souffrances. Tu ne pourrais pas faire preuve d'un peu d'empathie ?! » Lâcha Harry d'un ton désespéré.

La médecin magico-légiste le regarda d'un œil qui avait perdu toute humanité. Plus aucune trace de jovialité sur ce visage désormais aussi froid que la pièce.

« De l'empathie ? A quoi ça peut bien me servir de compatir ? A par souffrir moi-même ? »

« C'est le propre de l'homme de souffrir pour les autres. »

« Alors j'aurais préféré ne pas être un Homme ! » Cracha la sœur de Ron avec force. « Pourquoi devrais-je me morfondre ?! Tu penses peut-être que j'ignore que le dernier colis est là grâce à Bill ? Mon propre frère ?! Est-ce que ça améliorerait mon travail de considérer ses cadavres comme des êtres encore en vie ?! NON ! C'est de la barbaque ! De la PUTAIN DE VIANDE FROIDE TOTALEMENT CREVEE ! »

Elle avait fini sa diatribe en hurlant, dardant sur son ancien petit ami un regard glacial.

Voilà qui était la preuve que certaines blessures ne se referment pas. Ginny avait perdu des êtres chers. Trop. Elle était sortie d'une grosse dépression avec une haine tenace envers la souffrance, qui aboutissait toujours à la mort. Elle avait interrompu ses études de médicomage pour bifurquer vers une carrière de médecin légiste où les patients avaient cessé d'avoir mal depuis longtemps. Harry et toute la famille Weasley avait vu sans pouvoir rien faire une jeune femme chaleureuse et pleine de vie se muer en une créature insensible qui ne trouvait son épanouissement qu'au milieu de la mort sous toutes ses formes.

Alors qu'il la contemplait avec un air désolé, elle tourna brusquement des talons et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, d'un geste violent, elle ouvrit un tiroir et fit léviter une housse blanche. Sans aucune douceur, le sac se posa sur une table d'opération vide.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu es venu pour elle, non ? »

Harry s'approcha tandis que Ginny ouvrait la housse à l'aide de sa baguette. L'Auror se força à regarde le visage mort d'Audrey Soria sans frémir.

« Bien. Elle était déjà morte depuis un moment quand elle est arrivée. A peu près à l'heure que tu as donné à mes internes. Mais le corps n'était pas mort… Enfin… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer, c'est totalement paradoxal ! »

Le ton de Ginny s'était adouci. En présence de la mort, elle devenait toujours beaucoup plus professionnelle.

« Je veux dire que l'âme était bien morte au alentour de 18h15, mais la magie travaillait encore. Sans l'aide du corps ou de l'esprit ! »

« Sa magie travaillait toute seule ? Comment ça peut être possible. »

« Ecoute… Comment dire ?… Chez un moldu, il y a les flux nerveux, les flux sanguins, et bien d'autres. Il y a exactement les même chez les sorciers, mais on a le flux magique en plus. Il y a quelque part dans notre corps un 'cœur magique' qui distribue la magie selon nos besoins. Un peu comme le sang. » Elle reprit son souffle et eut l'air de chercher ses mots. « Dans le corps de cette fille, non seulement la magie agissait d'elle même mais en plus avec un comportement contre nature. C'est comme si elle voulait sortir du corps… »

Harry du prendre un air bovin, car Ginny se mit à rire d'un rire nerveux.

« Ouais, je sais, c'est dingue. Et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais c'est un fait. La magie voulait se tirer. Par ailleurs, ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas été tuée, enfin que son corps n'a pas été tué par un Avada Kedavra. L'Avada tue tout : corps, esprit, âme, magie. »

« Tu es sûre de tout ce que tu avances ? » Demanda le Capitaine avec un grand sérieux. Dans sa tête résonnait encore la voix de Fleur '_Ex Corpori potestas : le pouvoir qui sort du corps_'.

« Je suis certaine d'avoir tout bien interprété puisque sinon, je n'aurait jamais pu obtenir ça. »

Elle sortit de sa poche un tube à essai scellé qui contenait une substance semblable aux souvenirs quand ils étaient dans la pensine mais avec des nuances d'un doré éclatant à la place de l'argenté traditionnel.

« C'est quoi au juste ? »

« Un échantillon de son pouvoir encore actif. J'ai pu l'avoir avant que tout ne disparaisse. En temps normal, ce n'est récupérable que sur un être bien vivant. Il paraît que ça ne fonctionne même pas sur les comateux. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère lui a fait subir mais c'est un truc totalement dingue… »

Harry contempla le petit tube avec curiosité.

« C'est exploitable ? »

« Celui là, pas vraiment dans le domaine des Aurors. Il paraît que certains vieux sorciers sont capable de reconnaître la 'marque' de la baguette qui a tué la victime sur qui ont prend un échantillon magique mais je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi ça consiste. Mais de toute façon, on dit que ça ne marche que si le mort a reçu un Avada, ou tout autre sortilège _totalement_ mortel. Mais cet échantillon actif va peut-être me permettre de découvrir certains éléments médicaux intéressants… »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu perdu devant ce jargon de médicomage et déçu de ne pas avoir de piste. Il était temps pour lui de quitter la compagnie de Ginny.

« Merci pour tout. Et désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit au début, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, en dehors du boulot, ça sera plus gai… »

« Pas de problème, invite moi et j'accours. Au revoir Harry. »

« A bientôt. »

Il transplana.

En arrivant au ministère, il retourna dans la pièce qui avait servit d'interrogatoire espérant trouver les autres. Il ne se trompa pas. Toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau, même Tonks et Alicia qui était revenue de l'entrevue avec Mr et Mrs Soria.

« Où est le Commandent ? » Demanda-t-il, remarquant son absence.

« Il est partit raccompagner les deux frenchies. » Lui répondit Seamus.

A peines quelques secondes après qu'il eut finit sa phrase, Shalkbolt surgit hors de la cheminée.

« Ah ! Tu es là ! Alors, qu'a dit le docteur Weasley ? »

Harry leur fit à tous un résumé complet de tout ce que lui avait dit Ginny au cours de leur discussion à propos de l'état de la victime de Bill.

A la fin du récit toute l'équipe voulut réagir en même temps, chacun ayant son mot à dire mais Kingsley coupa tout le monde.

« Ecoutez, il est très tard. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à ne plus avoir la concentration nécessaire pour gérer toutes ses informations. On arrête là pour aujourd'hui et on analysera tout ça demain. Je sais que personne ne sera productif à 00:52… »

Harry regarda sa montre avec surprise. Déjà ! Quelle journée… il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. D'un coup il se rendit compte qu'il tombait de fatigue effectivement et remercia mentalement le Commandent pour avoir remis les discussions à demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A 01:32, Bill reçevait un message. Il le lut, prit un air pensif et appela Maxence Hawk. Celui-ci arriva la tignasse ébouriffée, comme s'il sortait de son lit, ce qui était sûrement le cas, mais ses yeux étaient vifs et bien réveillés.

« Les Aurors connaissent ma formule, celle de Morgane. Ces sales rats ont trouvé des témoins. J'aurait du être plus vigilant… » Lui dit-il.

« Quel genre de témoins? »

« Le genre dont on se serait bien passé… » Murmura le semi loup garou.

Il relu le bout de parchemin rédigé avec soin.

« Shalkbolt s'est lui même chargé de les emmener en sécurité, sans dire quoi que ce soit à personne… »

« Comment on va faire pour s'en débarrasser si personnes ne sait où ils sont ? »

« Ma mère répétait toujours la même chose… Les deux endroits les plus sûrs au monde sont Gringotts et Poudlard… Mais il faudrait que les Aurors soient des sacrés abrutis pour penser que quelque chose m'est inaccessible à Gringotts. Je connais la banque comme ma poche. »

« Donc ils sont à Poudlard… »

« Elles… Ce sont des femmes. Moldues en plus. Demain tu mettras sur pied une petite équipe chargée de les faire taire, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur… »

Hawk acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir quand Bill le rappela.

« Max… Pour l'équipe… Met Malefoy à sa tête. Il fait partit des plus jeunes, il devrait se souvenir de Poudlard suffisamment pour être discret. Et il est sûrement l'un de mes seuls lieutenants capable de descendre ces gamines correctement… »

« Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, Bill. »

« J'en doute… » Marmonna le chef en contemplant le calendrier lunaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fini ! Et ben… Il était plus long que les autres celui là ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop chiant avec tous ces dialogues compliqués (à comprendre comme à écrire… un vrai casse tête!). Si c'est la cas je suis désolééééééééééée ! Mea Culpa !

Ah oui, à ce propos désolé aussi pour les latinistes d'avoir écorché cette belle langue morte.

Et puis je tiens à dire que la chanson des innocents n'était ABSOLUMENT pas prévue mais j'étais en train de l'écouter quand j'écrivais cette partie du chapitre. Je me suis donc sentie obligée de la mettre !

Une dernière chose, n'attendais surtout pas le prochain chapitre ! Je viens d'entrer en première année de Médecine, je pense donc ne plus avoir assez de temps libre pour écrire.

MAIS JE FINIRAIS CETTE FANFIC !

La prochaine fois :

**Chapitre 7** : Mission.


	7. Mission

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévit à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier, yaoi (HP DM), homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JKR, sauf Vade, mon p'tit dernier. Le scénario est de moi (inspiré par Infernals Affairs) mais l'histoire est pour vous mes chéris (mouarf !)

Note : je ne devraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais PAS écrire ! Je devrais faire des choses bien plus intéressantes, comme de l'anatomie ou de l'embryologie… Mais qu'y puis-je ? Mes doigts gigotent tout seuls tellement j'ai envie de taper sur un clavier ! J'ai une nouvelle idée pour un nouvel OS tous les quatre matins tellement je suis en manque de fanfictions ! Pff… J'arrive pas à me contenir…

Note 2 : Bon, on avait beaucoup de Ryry dans le chapitre précédent… Place désormais au super-trop-bien-over-fuckable-beau-gosse de cette fanfic' ! (Est-il nécessaire de le nommer ?) : Dragooooooooooooo ! (#'# Bref !). Dans ce chapitre donc, beaucoup de POV Drago. Pratiquement que ça, il me semble !

Sinon, à part ça, je suis un poil sadique dans ce chapitre (ouais, j'aime faire souffrir mes persos ! Et alors !).

J'espère juste que Cleoxa et Kanae me pardonnent… (je vous JURE, les filles, c'est pour des raisons scénaristiques uniquement ! … Enfin, je crois…)

Donc…

…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Mission.**

Il avait tout simplement envie de hurler : _POURQUOI MOI ?_

N'avait-il pas toujours été un garçon sage et obéissant ? N'avait-il pas toujours été parfait à tous points de vue ?

Toute sa vie, il avait suivi les directives parentales... _Paternelles._

Il avait toujours été poli et propre sur lui. Il avait bien torturé ses elfes de maison. Il avait asservi ses amis pour en faire des esclaves.

Il avait embrassé l'ourlet de la robe du véritable maître de sa famille, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pour quels résultats ?

A Poudlard, Potter l'avait rendu violent et hargneux. Potter lui avait volé son elfe de maison. Potter, qui affichait à longueur de temps une amitié pure et sincère avec ses deux pots de colle…

Potter, qui avait tué Lord Voldemort.

Ils avaient toujours été aux antipodes, et voilà que, maintenant, Drago doit aller tuer des femmes que Potter avait sauvées…  
_Pourquoi moi ?_

Mais malgré ce violent débat intérieur, il garda le visage impassible que tout le monde lui connaissait.

« Il nous reste du polynectar en réserve. Toi et Vade, vous en prendrez pour vous faire passer pour des élèves. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Il y aura des morceaux de gamins en abondance là-bas. » Ajouta Bill, aussi détendu que s'il faisait une liste de course.

« Vous irez chercher principalement dans les étages. C'était au deuxième qu'ils avaient planqué la pierre philosophale, non ? Regardez bien dans le coin… Sinon, les cachots sont une solution aussi. »

« En gros, faut voir tous les endroits dépeuplés de Poudlard… » Compléta Drago, abattu par l'ampleur de la tache.

« Vous pourriez éventuellement utiliser le sortilège de pointage, ça ne marche que si la cible est au même niveau, mais c'est déjà un bon indicateur… » Proposa Hawk.

Bill acquiesça, emballé par l'idée.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Vade, son nouveau coéquipier. Le gamin les regardait, Bill, Hawk et lui, comme s'ils étaient la sainte trinité en personne. Encore un nourri aux romans de gangster…

L'espion se sentit soudainement très vieux malgré ses 25 ans en contemplant les yeux écarquillés du jeune.

_Jeune ! Il doit avoir à peine trois ans de moins que moi !_

« Tu as déjà tué ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu ne t'en mêleras pas alors. Tu me laisseras faire. »

« Oui oui, pas de problème ! Bien sûr ! »

Drago poussa un long soupir et tendit la main en direction de Hawk. Celui-ci lui remit le polynectar avec son éternel sourire en coin. Bill leur souhaita une prompte réussite d'un ton absent. Drago attrapa le bras de Vade, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de transplaner, Bill prononça doucement son prénom.

Drago rompit sa concentration et jeta un regard interrogatif à son chef, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu…

« Oui ? »

Le semi-loup-garou semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bill ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui ! Malefoy, il faut que tu trouves la taupe. »

« La taupe ? »

« Oui… L'espion qui est ici. Je veux sa peau. Je la veux le plus vite possible. »

Drago réfléchit à toute allure, si Bill lui confiait à _LUI_ le soin de trouver la taupe, c'était presque trop beau. Tellement qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un piège destiné à le trahir… Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'un autre que lui se charge de la recherche. _De SA recherche_. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Hawk puis retint un frisson. Si c'était à lui de mettre toute son intelligence dans la découverte de l'espion, Drago serait dans une merde noire.

Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il était resté les yeux dans le vide sans rien dire et que Bill le regardait avec une curiosité dérangeante. Il se reprit avec un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant.

« Je peux vous en parler plus tard, Chef ? » Dit-il simplement en montrant Vade d'un signe discret, comme s'il ne voulait pas en discuter en sa présence.

Bill hocha la tête puis les congédia tout les deux d'un simple geste de la main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au Lard, derrière les Trois Balais, avec le 'pop' habituel. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans le pub et s'assirent dans un coin sombre et peu fréquenté.

Drago envoya Vade lui cherchait un café tandis qu'il scrutait la foule d'élèves présents dans la salle. Il pleuvait.

Nonchalamment, il se bascula sur sa chaise et tendit discrètement le bras. Dans son dos, un élève de quatrième année environ ne remarqua pas la main qui s'était saisie de son bonnet.

Drago ramena le couvre chef sous la table, le retourna dans tout les sens et trouva un fin cheveux châtain. Voilà qui fera l'affaire. Il remit le bonnet en place et avisa l'écharpe qui reposait sur la chaise à côté. Sans plus de problème, il en retira un long cheveux blond. Bien, voilà qui conviendra à Vade, songea-t-il avec amusement.

Quand son jeune équipier revint avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, Drago but la sienne d'un trait et lui tendit le cheveux.

Vade amorça le geste de le mettre dans sa tasse pour se transformer immédiatement. Drago l'arrêta aussitôt d'un coup d'œil furieux.

« Quoi ? »

« A ton avis, comment tout ce beau monde va réagir en voyant les deux gamins se dédoubler au milieu d'une salle surpeuplée ?! » Siffla-t-il.

Vade eut la décence de rougir.

« Pardon, j'ai pas réfléchi… »

Drago haussa les épaules. Puis il sortit sa baguette et murmura '_Impero_'. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes victimes se raidirent et ressentirent une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes.  
Les envoyés de Bill les suivirent sans se faire remarquer.  
D'un sort, Drago les assomma et Vade les ligota. Ils les laissèrent dans une cabine de douche qui avait un écriteau 'Hors Service' sur sa porte.

« Euh Malefoy ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu m'a donné un cheveux de… fille ? » Demanda, hésitant, Vade, les yeux fixés sur la victime numéro 2, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés en couronne autour de sa tête.

« Ah, tiens, oui. Désolé, j'ai pris les premiers que j'ai trouvé… Tu comprends j'espère ? » S'excusa Drago, pas repentant pour une livre, et camouflant un sourire.

« Hein ? … Euh, oui oui. Pas de problème. » Grimaça l'autre, sans d'autre choix.

Puis il referma la porte de la douche hors service.

« Prend lui ses vêtements d'abord. » Le prévint Drago.

« Hein ?! Ah… oui… »

Rouge comme un coquelicot, le jeune homme dévêtit l'élève, lui laissant sa propre cape sur le corps une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtements.

_Et ça veut jouer les durs…_  
Puis d'un geste, il prit les vêtement du garçon pour lui. Il conjura deux verres, qu'il remplit de polynectar.  
Il y laissa tomber son cheveux et partit s'enfermer dans une cabine.

La transformation fut douloureuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago utilisait du polynectar mais il avait l'impression que c'était à chaque fois plus désagréable. Il sentait son corps rétrécir et son visage se plier à de nouvelles contraintes physiques.

Puis la douleur se calma au bout de quelques minutes, et, haletant, il put passer l'uniforme de l'élève de qui il venait de prendre l'apparence. Il mit ses propres vêtements dans un petit sac à dos, pour la transformation retour. Par curiosité, Drago observa le blason sur sa poitrine.

Pff, Gryffondor, comme par hasard… 

En sortant enfin des toilettes exiguës, il remarqua que Vade n'était toujours pas sortit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Chuchota-t-il à travers la porte.

« Cinq minutes ! C'est compliqué une fille ! »

Drago soupira et se résigna à attendre.

Quand Vade sortit enfin, il le saisit par la manche et le traîna rapidement à l'extérieur.

« Hey… Pas… pas si vite ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'on a qu'une heure devant nous ! Il faut rentrer au château tout de suite. » Répondit Drago sans cesser de le/la traîner par la manche.

Devant ce spectacle, certains élèves sifflèrent, amusés.

« Youhou ! Tom et Elise vont conclure ! »

« Hou les amoureux-euh !!! »

Drago se retint avec difficultés de leur lancer un sort et Vade rougit comme une pucelle effarouchée qu'il était sûrement.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du château en un temps record, ne croisant personne ou presque. Une fois dans le hall, ils firent une pause, ne sachant où commencer leurs recherches.

« Bon, commença Drago, Tu vas en bas, à chaque étage, tu tentes le pointage. Les noms des filles c'est 'Cécile Monat' et 'Alexandra Auscoid'. Si tu les trouves, tu m'appelles avec ça –il lui tendit un capteur vocal magique- et tu ne fais RIEN. C'est clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. »

Drago regarda sa montre. « Bien. Il nous reste une vingtaine de minutes avant que l'effet du polynectar ne disparaisse. Ne te fais pas remarquer surtout. Normalement, la plupart des gamins et des professeurs sont à Pré-au-Lard cet après midi, mais vaut mieux être prudent, après tout il reste les trois premières années, mais dans les cachots, tu devrais pas en croiser… »

« Sauf des Serpentards. » Nota Vade.

« Non. Il ne faut pas chercher aux abords de la salle commune. Les endroits vides sont à privilégier. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

« Tout est ok ? Allons-y. »

Ils se séparèrent. Vade prit la porte des cachots et s'enfonça sous terre tandis que Drago partit en direction des escaliers innombrables du château.

Arrivé au premier étage, il s'arrêta et posa sa baguette sur sa main à plat, '_pointe Alexandra Auscoid'_ murmura-t-il. La baguette ne bougea pas. Il recommença avec le nom de l'autre fille mais sans plus de succès. En cas de réussite, la baguette était censée tourner sur sa paume à la manière d'une aiguille de boussole indiquant la direction à prendre pour trouver la personne qu'on cherche, mais de toute évidence, aucunes traces d'elles au premier étage. Résigné, Drago reprit son ascension.

A chaque étage, il recommençait le sortilège, mais toujours aucun signe des deux témoins. Au quatrième étage, il prit garde de vérifier la salle sur demande, mais il put y rentrer sans problèmes. Personne n'était donc à l'intérieur. Au fond de lui, Drago espérait qu'on ne les avait pas séparées. Les recherches seraient interminables.  
Arrivé au septième étage –_mais combien y en avait-il au juste ???_- une grande douleur dans sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle avec violence.

« Et merde… »

Jetant des coups d'œil furtif autour de lui, il avisa une salle de classe vide. Il s'y engouffra et eut juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de tomber à genoux. Il redevenait lui-même.

En quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé son mètre 79 et ses autres caractéristiques typiquement Malefoyenne. Se sentant soudain à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, il laissa tomber l'uniforme et repassa son jean et sa chemise.

En prenant garde que personne ne soit en vue, il sortit de la salle et recommença pour la treizième fois consécutive le sort de pointage. Toujours rien. Drago monta un étage de plus…

Trois étage plus haut, il dut précipitamment s'engouffrer dans un placard à balais en voyant passer Miss Teigne. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit un bruit étouffé dans son dos. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il fit volte-face.

« Lumos ! »

« Ah… Salut. Vous vous planquez pour quoi, vous ? » Demanda innocemment un élève de douze-treize ans qui s'était caché dans le même placard que Drago, sûrement pour échapper à Miss Teigne lui aussi.

Drago marqua un temps à vide, bloqué par le ridicule de sa situation, puis reprit hâtivement ses esprits.

« Oubliettes ! » Chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se perdirent dans le vide, et Drago sortit doucement. Heureusement, la chatte de Rusard était déjà partit. Alors qu'il commençait encore, et encore, le sortilège, le capteur vocal vibra.

Il le porta à son oreille.

« Oui ? »

_« Je les ai trouvées. Au –4. »_

-4 ! Putain ! Lui, il était au dixième ! Qu'est-ce que Vade avait foutu pour être si lent !?

« Ok j'arrive. »

Puis il soupira longuement à l'idée des 14 étages qui lui fallaient descendre…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait rejoint Vade.

« Qu'est-ce t'as foutu tout ce temps ?! » Cracha Drago, de mauvaise humeur.

« Ben… J'me suis perdu au –2, puis j'ai du me planquer au moins un quart d'heure dans un cachot vide à cause d'un groupe d'élèves… » Expliqua-t-il.

Le blond ne trouva rien à redire et préféra porter son attention sur la baguette de Vade posée à plat sur sa main. Elle indiquait un point au nord-nord-est d'ici.

En suivant la direction générale, ils parvinrent tout les deux devant une porte.

« C'est là ! » Chuchota Vade, tout excité.  
Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. _Non ?! Sans rire ?…_

Il réfléchit à toute allure puis, la mort dans l'âme, décida de ce qu'il devait faire. Ca n'allait être facile pour personne…

« Bon, Vade, je vais rentrer, faire ce que j'ai à faire pendant que tu fais le guet. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'entres surtout pas et continues à surveiller. C'est hyper important. »

« Ok. »

« Surveille les deux côtés du couloirs, préviens moi en frappant sur la porte s'il le faut. »

« Oui oui, d'accord. »

Maintenant que les meurtres prévus étaient imminents, il semblait perdre son assurance et était pressé d'en finir. Drago aussi. Il entra dans la pièce.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à un cachot, mais plutôt à une sorte d'hôtel moldu. C'était une salle moyennement grande avec deux lit, un bureau, deux fauteuils et une bibliothèque, sûrement pour occuper les deux filles.

Ces dernières le regardaient avec un air curieux sur le visage, se demandant se qu'il leur voulait. L'une était allongée sur son lit, relevée sur son coude pour mieux voir l'intrus, tandis que l'autre était dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux.

Elles étaient assez mignonnes l'une comme l'autre, mais Drago aurait préféré qu'elles soient laides. D'une manière totalement injuste, ça lui aurait rendu le travail moins pénible…

Refoulant une vague d'horreur qui menaçait de déferler en lui, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur celle qui lisait. Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, légèrement agrandis par ses lunettes, mais sembla incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« _Endoloris !_ »

La fille lâcha son livre et poussa un hurlement atroce. Elle tomba à genoux, sans cesser d'hurler tandis que celle qui était couchée sauta en hâte de son lit et se jeta sur Drago. Elle tenta du lui arracher sa baguette tout en le bourrant de coup de pied pour le faire arrêter, mais d'un geste d'épaule violent, il la repoussa au sol et délaissa son amie pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il lança un deuxième sortilège de Doloris sur la jeune fille à terre et s'empêcha de pleurer quand des hurlements retentirent de nouveau.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait paru interminable mais qui n'avait certainement pas excédé deux minutes en réalité, elles s'évanouirent enfin de douleur.

Le blond leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, et sans plus d'hésitations, dit clairement :

« Avada Kedavra. »

Puis encore une fois.

Ne s'autorisant aucun temps mort, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans prendre la peine de la fermer. Le regard de Vade se fixa sur les deux corps à terre, contempla Drago avec horreur puis parut se ressaisir et son visage se ferma, mais resta d'une pâleur mortelle.

Sans un mot, Drago lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils remontèrent à la surface, sortirent du parc du château en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer et enfin, ils transplanèrent pour retourner à Londres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'un hôtel miteux, le nouveau quartier général, après avoir donné le mot de passe. Bill n'était pas là, et Drago ne voulait surtout pas savoir où il se trouvait.

Maxence les reçu dans une chambre aussi délabrée que le reste du batiment.

L'espion fit un dernier effort, qui lui parut insurmontable, pour enfouir au fond de lui toutes ses émotions. Il se composa un visage soigneusement neutre avant de pousser la porte.

Dans la pièce, Hawk était debout et contemplait en fronçant des sourcils une liasse de parchemins étalés sur le lit double, il parraissait soucieux. Drago eut juste eut le temps de reconnaître l'écriture soigneuse de l'espion qui était au ministère avant que le second de Bill ne range tout d'un coup de baguette. Le blond regretta de ne pas être suffisamment proche du chef pour savoir où était placé tout ces documents. Il aurait aimé les étudier mais n'avait pas le temps, ni la possibiliter de tout fouiller. Dommage, on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup avec un simple texte...

« Alors ? » Leur demanda Hawk, coupant Drago dans ses réflexions.

« C'est fait. » Répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment détaché.

Le second l'observa attentivement puis lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à Vade qui se tenait en retrait derrière Drago.

Celui-ci comprit avec un léger retard que Maxence attendait une confirmation de sa part.

« Il les a… tuées, toutes les deux… M'sieur. » Bafouilla-t-il avant de retourner dans l'ombre.

« Bien… Bill n'est pas là pour le moment, mais je peux supposer qu'il sera satisfait et que, à ma place, il vous laisserai votre soirée pour… vous remettre de vos émotions. » Finit le sous-chef, narquois, signe qu'il avait remarqué que Vade était encore retourné.

_Tant mieux,_ se dit Drago, s'il avait dégoutté ce gamin des gangs, il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.  
Mais plutôt que de manifester sa joie, il hocha la tête en direction de Hawk et les planta là en tournant vivement des talons.

Il s'empêcha de craquer pendant les quelques secondes qu'il mit à retraverser l'hôtel et transplana en hâte à son appartement dès qu'il fut à l'air libre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il sécurisa son deux pièces, s'assit sur son lit et ne remarqua même pas sa vision floue et ses joues humides.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans son bureau, Harry rejetait des centaines d'hypothèses pour mieux les reconsidérer quelques minutes plus tard. Il tournait en rond. Rien à faire, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait les espionner pour le compte de Bill. Soupçonner quelqu'un reviendrait à douter du système même des Aurors, puisqu'il faudrait se méfier d'un individu qui avait reçu son diplôme à la sortie des écoles Aurores de Grande-Bretagne, d'un individu qui avait fait le même parcours que lui. Comme il était plus simple d'apprendre que Malefoy était lui aussi une taupe. _Enfin, c'était normal, il était du côté des __**MECHANTS**_

Harry secoua la tête et se renversa dans son siège. Ses pensées devenaient d'une puérilité affolantes. Les gentils, les méchants. Il avait cessé de penser de la sorte depuis longtemps. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait…  
Tant bien que mal, il reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Kingsley Shalkbolt.

Nymphodora Tonks.

Seamus Finnigan.

Alicia Spinnet.

Fleur Delacour.

Cornac McLaggen.

Et cinq autres personnes du services des affaires étrangères.

Douze personnes, avec lui.  
Etant quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, autant qu'on puisse l'être, Harry s'écarta de la liste de l'espion potentiel. Il écarta également Tonks, qu'il avait fini par considérer comme une sorte de grande sœur, et Shalkbolt. Franchement, si un homme de sa compétence les trahissait, il y aurait un bout de temps que le pays serait aux mains de Bill…

Quand aux autres… Bon sang, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient tous dans la même équipe, Harry ne parvenait pas à les soupçonner, ils étaient comme une famille… Le dernier arrivé était Seamus, mais Harry le connaissait depuis qu'il avait onze ans !

Non, décidément, il n'arrivait à rien. De toute façon il ne savait même pas sur quoi se baser. Comment piège-t-on un espion ? Avec des fausses informations ? En tendant un piège ?

Les yeux dans le vide, Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son fauteuil. Son regard se posa sur le manteau ouvragé de la cheminée.

Il pourrait demander à Malefoy… Après tout, s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de l'éclairer, c'était bien lui…

Le capitaine se leva et activa la communication par cheminée d'un coup de baguette magique. Il hésita encore mais finit par dire :

« Le fou ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. »

Les flammes de l'âtre grandirent. Cette phrase ne donnait accès à l'appartement de Malefoy uniquement s'il était sécurisé et si son propriétaire était présent. L'espion changeait lui même la phrase qui servait de mot de passe à intervalle courts et irréguliers.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, de rouge, les flammes devinrent bleues. Une tête blonde apparue.

« Le sage ne dit pas ce qu'il sait. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la suite de la citation, expliqua Malefoy, 'le fou ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ; le sage ne dit pas ce qu'il sait.' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien de particulier… Euh… Il y a un problème ? » Demanda soudain Harry.

Il avait des visions ou Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir… _pleuré_ ?

« Rien de particulier… » le singea-t-il, tout en se recomposant un visage plus normal.

Harry se reprit. « En fait, je voulais des conseils. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont les… euh… qualités d'un bon espion. A vrai dire je ne sais pas comment chercher la taupe du ministère. Je tourne en rond. Alors, je demande… conseil » finit l'Auror en grimaçant.

En d'autre temps, Drago aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour se moquer de son vis-à-vis, lui expliquer, narquois, combien les Aurors étaient inutiles ou autres joyeusetés.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. En ce moment, il avait l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Dumbledore. Il était tellement fatigué…

Alors il répondit comme si l'homme en face de lui était son capitaine, et rien d'autre. Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas…

« Un vrai espion est très dur à repéré, et c'est normal, sa survie en dépend. La recommandation la plus sûre que j'ai à t'offrir, c'est de te méfier des idées reçues. Ne cherche pas l'homme discret. Un indic' essaye toujours de s'intégrer dans toutes les conversations pour en savoir le plus possible. Mais c'est sûrement la personne qui ait les avis les plus normaux, ceux avec qui tout le monde est d'accord. En fait c'est une personne terriblement banale. »

Harry soupira profondément.

« Mais ça ne m'aide pas du tout ! »

Drago ne savait pas où il trouva la force de ricaner.

« Que voulais-tu Potter ? Que je te serve l'espion sur un plateau d'argent ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Puis ça me rassure de croire qu'une taupe est difficile à débusquer… »

« Ah… moi qui espérait trouver en toi en serviteur dévoué… » Plaisanta faiblement Harry.  
A ces mots, les traits du blond se figèrent totalement, comme s'ils avaient été sculptés dans du marbre.

« Je ne suis le serviteur de personne, Potter. Jamais plus personne. » Cracha-t-il.

« Pardon ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'excusa précipitamment Harry, J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'espérais que ce soit plus facile. »

Drago se détendit légèrement, mais parut toujours sur les nerfs. L'Auror trouvait qu'il avait l'air proche du point de rupture.

« Rien n'est facile Potter, ça se saurait. »

Il marqua une pause, et sembla assailli par des souvenirs douloureux. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et changea de sujet.

« Parmi tes suspects… Des gens que je connais ? »

« Des anciens de Poudlard. Alicia Spinnet, Seamus Finnigan et Cornac McLaggen. Il y a aussi Fleur Delacour, ex-Weasley d'ailleurs, Francis… »

« L'ex femme de Bill ? Et tu cherches encore ?! » S'exclama Drago, crachotant des braises.

Harry lui jeta un regard légèrement méprisant.

« Tu dis toi-même qu'il faut ce méfier des idées reçues. C'est peut-être son ex-femme, mais maintenant elle le déteste, il l'a totalement rejetée. Désormais, elle n'éprouve que de la haine envers Bill… »

Drago se retint de dire que le haine n'est pas toujours comme on le croit, et fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Bon, il y a aussi Francis Melric donc, Arthus Riffan, Mandy Connel, Oscar Noxylus et Helena Bohnam. Ce sont les cinq personnes du services des affaires étrangères qui étaient au courant pour le voyage de la ministre. Je précise que Mandy Connel est suffisamment proche de Dolorès Ombrage pour être au courant d'autres secrets de ce genre. » Précisa Harry.

Malefoy semblait pensif.

« Arthus Riffan… Je le connais, j'en suis sûr. Il réfléchit un instant. C'était un ami de mon père. Il venait de temps en temps à la maison. »

Harry se retint de remarquer que ça expliquer bien des choses. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce type, qui le lui rendait bien.

« Tu penses… Que ça pourrait être une piste ? »

« En même temps, mon père et Bill ne fréquentent pas exactement le même genre de personne… Ca ne veut probablement rien dire. »

L'Auror hocha la tête, déçu. Mais il se jura de creuser discrètement quand même dans cette direction.

Malefoy reprit la parole.

« Au fait, Bill a été absent toute la journée. Je sais pas encore pourquoi. C'est pas encore la pleine lune, alors c'est sûrement pour ses _affaires_… Si il s'absente plus je vais tenter de trouver les rapports d'espionnage, avec un peu de chance, je pourrait glaner quelques informations… »

Puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire moqueur.

« Au fait… Je suis officiellement chargé de trouver l'espion. C'est à dire de me trouver moi-même. Ce qui signifie que je vais avoir une excuse pour fouiner partout… Voilà qui tombe à pic, non ? »

« Mais, ça pourrait être un piège… »

« Oui. Mais bon, je suis censé agir comme si l'idée ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit. »

« C'est vrai… »

Harry marqua une pause, puis reprit, visiblement soucieux.

« Ca fait un moment qu'on discute, et il est cinq heure de l'après-midi. On ne risque pas de se poser des questions quand à ton absence ? »

L'espion fit un signe négatif.

« J'ai quartier libre, en récompense à… hem… des services rendus… »

Le brun comprit qu'il n'en dirais pas plus.

« Ah. Ben… bien. Merci pour tout Malefoy. Je vais retourner réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. »

« Ouais… Je vais faire pareil. Euh… Potter ? »

« Hn ? »

« Il faut qu'on se re-contacte demain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais des choses à dire… »

« Ok. A demain. »

Ils coupèrent la communication.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago était en train de jouer un jeu extrèmement dangereux. Il n'avait rien dit à Potter à propos des témoins. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait rien pu dire, la douleur était encore trop présente, et deuxièmement parce qu'il attendait de voir la réaction de l'espion de l'autre camp. Un meurtre était du dommaine des Aurors uniquement. Si un message arrivait demain, ça signifiait que la taupe était dans l'équipe à Potter, dans le cas contraire, ça serait un gars du service des affaires étrangères.

Il soupira. Il aurait tout de même pu le dire au Capitaine sous réserve que celui-ci n'en parlerait à personne avant que la nouvelle ne soit officialisée, mais il n'avait pas pu, il avait bien trop honte.

Il avait un léger sursis avec l'absence de Bill. Par contre s'il voulait rester en vie, il fallait absolument intercepter le rapport de l'espion qui arriverait demain à coup sûr, sinon, il serait mort dans l'heure, et Vade avec lui. Puis bien dire à Potter de taire la nouvelle à tout prix.

Que sa vie était compliquée !

Il se coucha sur son lit, exténué.

Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'était que son nouveau job l'avait rapproché de Potter. Plus d'insultes, plus de sarcasmes. C'était tellement mieux.

Mais malgré tout, Drago était terriblement gêné. Il avait pensé que tout ses sentiments étranges vis-à-vis du survivant était du à l'envie, et à sa stature de guide et de sauveur du monde. _Oui, bon certes, peut-être bien aussi parce qu'il était du genre super bien foutu…_

Mais bon, il avait tout oublié durant son séjour en France, il avait rencontré d'autres types tout aussi sexy et tout allait bien.

Et se serait encore le cas s'il n'avait pas cette foutue certitude au fond de lui qui lui chantonnait à l'oreille qu'il était en train de retomber très bêtement amoureux…

Et merde ! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin du chapitre 7 ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu...

N'attendez pas trop impatiemment le prochain, vous risquez d'être déçus. Je préfère ne pas dire quand le chapitre 8 arrivera puisque j'ai la detestable habitude d'exploser tout les délais que je me fixe !

Mais bon, je terminerai cette put... de fanfiction ! (c'est en train de devenir mon leitmotiv !)

A la prochaine pour le :

**Chapitre 8** : Retour à l'école.


	8. Retour à l'école

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévit à Londres. Les Aurors tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier, yaoi (HP DM), homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir .

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JKR, merci à elle de me les prêter. Le scénario est de moi (inspiré par Infernals Affairs) mais l'histoire est pour vous mes chéris…

Note : Jamais autant pinaillé pour un chapitre… **JAMAIS !**

PS : il plus long que tout les autres, ça excuse un peu mon retard, non ? (si on peut appeler ça un retard, à ce stade, je sais plus ce que c'est au juste…)

Petit-rappel-des-choses-bonnes-à-retenir-(vu-que-ça-fait-5-mois-que-j'ai-pas-fait-d'up-date) :

- Bill est le grand méchant, il tue des gens pour se guérir de la lycanthropie.

- Drago est dans son gang mais l'espionne pour le compte des Aurors.

- Harry est son patron, il est chargé d'arrêter Bill avec son équipe : Chef de l'équipe : Kingsley ; Capitaines : Harry et Tonks ; Autres Aurors : Seamus Finnigan, Fleur Delacour, Cornac McLaggen et Alicia Spinnet.

- Drago a appris que Bill avait placé un espion dans l'équipe de Harry, mais ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Harry cherche donc cet(te) espion(ne).

- Bill a tué une fille pratiquement sous les yeux des Aurors mais s'est échappé au dernier moment. Il a su par la suite qu'il y a eu deux témoins moldues.

- Il envoie Drago et un jeune gangster, Vade, les tuer alors qu'elles étaient cachées à Poudlard.

- A la fin du précédent chapitre, on apprend (vaguement, certes) que Drago était un peu amoureux d'Harry quand il était plus jeune.

- Il est entrain d'un peu retomber amoureux…

Voilà, c'est tout il me semble…

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Retour à l'école.**

Voilà une demie heure que Harry était dans ce bistrot, une demie heure qu'il patientait et plus d'une heure qu'il se demandait ce que Malefoy pouvait avoir à lui dire. L'Auror se remémora la conversation de la veille, son espion avait l'air totalement paumé, voir même paniqué. Et tout cela excitait sa curiosité.

Alors voilà pourquoi il attendait avec une patience inhabituelle depuis plus d'une demie heure en sirotant son quatrième café de la matinée…

Harry refusait de s'inquiéter pour Malefoy, après tout il était adulte, majeur et vacciné, et pouvait très bien être en retard sans pour autant être mort dans d'atroces souffrances… N'est-ce pas ?

D'un autre côté, Malefoy n'était jamais en retard. Et Harry était même surpris qu'il ne l'ai pas devancé en se rendant au café en avance. Mais bon… Concours de circonstances, voilà tout, se dit l'Auror en aspirant bruyamment une longue gorgée de sa boisson, maintenant froide, mais qu'importe, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, trop occupé à imaginer son espion-enlevé-torturé-assassiné-dans-d'horribles-souffrances.

Malefoy a très bien pu perdre sa ponctualité en vieillissant. Et, quoi ! Il était maintenant un voyou, un délinquant ! Une plaie pour la société puritaine d'Angleterre, son statut réglo d'espion n'y changeait rien. Pouvait-on demander à une telle personne d'être à l'heure ?

Certainement pas.

Mais bon, ce vaurien en était déjà un pendant sa scolarité. Et il était toujours à l'heure à Poudlard… Harry hésita donc pour sa conclusion. Devait-il, ou non, s'inquiéter pour sa Némésis, son pire ennemi, le gamin, _non !_ **l'homme**, qui a toujours voulu faire de sa vie un enfer, celui qui lui a pourri ses plus belles années ? Pour ce sale type qui, quoi qu'on en dise, était toujours à l'heure ?

Sauf aujourd'hui… Alors qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Harry décida donc de ne pas s'inquiéter tout en s'inquiétant mais en niant s'inquiéter.

Voilà, il se sentait bien mieux, après tout pourquoi s'en faire ? C'était une question qui ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit s'il n'avait pas vu hier un air terrifié de petit garçon sur le visage de son espion, s'il n'était pas persuadé d'avoir vu des traces de larmes sur ses joues ou bien si…

« Potter. »

_Putain de Bordel de Merde_, il venait de renverser le fond de sa tasse de café sur ses genoux !

« Malefoy ! On a pas idée d'approcher les gens sans faire de bruit ou prévenir ! »

Le blond se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et lui répondit, l'air un peu surpris.

« Je suis rentré dans ce café, j'ai dit bonjour au patron, il m'a dit qu'il faisait un temps de chien, je lui ai répondu que j'étais bien d'accord avec lui tout en claquant la porte, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais boire, j'ai répondu que je voulais un café, puis j'ai marché jusqu'à cette table, j'ai déposé ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise, j'ai agité la main devant tes yeux, puis, devant ton absence totale de réaction, j'ai juste dit 'Potter'… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, puis préféra contempler la tache sur ses genoux, ses pensées n'allant pas plus loin que la simple constatation que son café était froid.

« Désolé pour la tache » reprit Malefoy « Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu pensais mais ça avait l'air d'être important. »

« Hum ? Ah ! Euh, non non, c'est rien, c'est de ma faute. »

Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, pour qu'aucun moldu ne la voit, fit disparaître la tache fort mal placée puis décida de se remettre les yeux en face des trous.

« Bon, comment ça ce fait que tu soit si en retard !? »Demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas encore vraiment.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet montre.

« Désolé, panne d'oreiller, c'est nul mais c'est vrai, de toute façon, c'est pas bien grave pour cinq minutes, si ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago avait mal, très mal dormi. Il s'était tourné et retourné des heures avant de trouver le sommeil, cherchant dans tout les recoins de son oreiller les doux bras de Morphée. A chaque fois qu'il baissait ses paupières, ce n'était que pour voir les visages grimaçants de deux jeunes filles.

Finallement, il ne cherchait pas le sommeil. Il le fuyait comme la peste, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

Mais apparemment c'était le sommeil qui l'avait trouvé au alentours de cinq heures du matin, jusqu'à sept heures et demi.

_..._

_Et merde !_

Il s'était levé en trombe de son lit, avalé un café préparé la veille tout en mettant sa chaussure gauche et sortit de son appartement en courant sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance, les voisins le craignaient bien trop pour oser ne serait-ce que poser un orteil chez lui.

Il se retint de courir une fois dans la rue, mais l'envie l'en démangeait. Il se força à adopter un pas energique mais passe-partout.

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait detester être en retard ! Il espérait même que Potter soit en retard, histoire de pouvoir se poser cinq minutes.

Drago sortit du Londres sorcier dans un temps record mais du ronger son frein dans le metro moldu. Avec un balai, il serait déjà arvivé ! Puis il detestait ce transport au moins autant qu'il detestait être en retard. Comment les moldus ont-ils eu l'idée de s'enfermer dans des boites de métal souterraines qui filaient à toute allure sous les rues de Londres ?

Arret 17. Le sien. Il remonta à la surface avec soulagement et se rendit au café prévu pour le rdv plus sereinement. Il n'avait que cinq minutes de retard et c'était un exploit.

Il entra dans le petit bar, décida d'être poli et dit bonjour au patron. Après tout il y avait un Auror dans la salle...

« Bonjour jeune homme ! Sale temps hein ! »

Drago, tout à sa course, n'avait même pas levé la tête vers le ciel de la matinée.

« Euh, oui. C'est vraiment triste d'être anglais ! »

_Il faut que j'arrête de dire des conneries…_

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Le blond parcouru la petite salle du regard et le vit enfin. Potter était assis dans un coin de la pièce et tournait sa cuiller dans sa tasse avec un geste tellement régulier qu'il en était irritant.

« Un café. A la table du monsieur, là. »

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il remarque que le brun ne l'avait toujours pas vu… Il soupira, agita puérilement la main devant le visage totalement fermé de l'Auror, mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas bouger un cil.

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait la gueule… Mais quand donc Potter apprendrait-il à grandir ?

« Potter ?… »

Quand l'interpellé renversa avec fracas sa tasse de café, Drago comprit qu'il ne l'avait VRAIMENT pas vu. Comment pouvait-on être absorbé à ce point ?

A sa vision, le brun sembla être un peu énervé, même s'il voulait le cacher. L'espion décida donc de tout faire pour ne plus casser de tasses aujourd'hui et expliqua sans mentir qu'il avait eu une panne d'oreiller tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale…

« Il fallait prévenir… » Grommela Potter.

« Ah oui et comment ? Tu as un portable peut-être ?! » Ironisa Drago, qui sortit ostensiblement le sien, un dernier modèle dont il était très fier (enfin surtout fier d'avoir réussi à en comprendre l'utilisation en moins de trois jours).

« Ouais. »

Ce simple mot coupa lui coupa le sifflet quelques secondes tant il était inattendu, puis il se reprit. Après tout Potter avait été élevé par des moldus. Ce monde ne lui était pas étranger comme il l'était à ses yeux il y avait quelques années de cela.

« J'en ai un pour quand je dois contacter la police ou le premier ministre, on a pas toujours une cheminée sous la main, puis sa choque moins dans les rues de Londres qu'un hibou. Prends mon numéro, si ça peut éviter ce genre de problèmes, on sait jamais… »

Drago hocha mécaniquement la tête et commença à entrer le numéro de son patron dans la machine en évitant de rougir comme une midinette. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il se sentait terriblement ridicule.

« Je te donne le mien ? » réussit-il à dire sans bégayer ni changer de couleur, Merlin bénisse le stoïcisme des Malefoy.

« Pas la peine, fais-moi biper. »

« … Hein ?! » _Biper ? Comment peut-on biper Potter ?_

« Laisse tomber, donne. » Sourit le survivant

Il prit le portable d'autorité, et manœuvra pour s'appeler lui même, sous le regard intéressé de Drago qui apprit que 'biper' c'était appeler quelqu'un sans attendre de réponse, un truc stupide en fait…. Potter entra le numéro et, de toute évidence, décida qu'il était plus que temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis dans la merde… »

« Ah… » Potter se pencha en avant sur la table. « Si tu pouvais m'en dire plus… J'ai pas tout compris ce que tu m'a dit hier. C'est donc sérieux ? »

« Très. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry observa un peu plus son vis-à-vis qu'il ne l'avait fait au premier abord. Malefoy avait les yeux cernés et une mine de papier mâché. L'excuse de la panne de réveil était la plus vieille du monde mais en voyant la tête de l'espion, on ne pouvait en concevoir d'autre.

Il avait également le regard sans cesse en mouvement. Il contrôlait tout. Est-ce que le barman nous regarde ? Qui passe dans la rue ? M'a-t-on remarqué ? L'a-t-on reconnu ?

Des questions qui passaient en boucle et transparaissaient dans ses yeux.

Harry soupira interieurement. Au final, Malefoy était plus professionnel que lui. Voilà qui donnait à réfléchir.

« Très sérieux… Ok. Mais encore ? »

Coup d'œil à gauche, droite, de nouveau gauche, et seulement il se lance. A contre cœur, comme s'il mettait un pied dans la tombe. Harry retint un frisson.

« Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu sois le plus discret possible. Si la taupe apprend ce que j'ai fait hier, je suis mort, plus personne ne pourra me sauver. Tu devrais, ou bien tu as déjà reçu des nouvelles de Poudlard. Il faut que ce courrier reste strictement confidentiel. N'en parle à personne au ministère ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il faudra au moins que j'en parle au Commandent, ou à Tonks. »

« Non. N'exclu personne ! Pas même les plus hauts placés, ça peut être n'importe qui… »

« Quand même… Tu ne vas pas soupçonner le Commandent ou un Capitaine… »

Malefoy parut exaspérer et leva les yeux au ciel.

« JE suis un des hommes de confiance de Bill. Je fais parti de ses _lieutenants_ ! Et je suis un espion quand même… »

Harry ne put rien répondre à cette logique implacable et laissa tomber le sujet. A Malefoy de rester en vie et de trouver des indices, à lui de résoudre l'énigme de l'infiltré.

« C'est une question d'éthique. » Reprit Harry plus faiblement. « C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Tu sais, je suis CERTAIN que ni Tonks, ni Shalkbolt ne sont pas des espions… »

Malefoy grogna sourdement, soumis à un choix difficile

« Est-ce que… Enfin… Tu ne pourrais pas juste… Faire traîner cette information ? Ou la modifier ? »

Harry le regarda longuement. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de cacher une information dont il ignorait tout. Sans y penser, il passa la main contre sa poche de poitrine, là où il avait mis le courrier du matin. Il y avait bel et bien une lettre de Poudlard, il l'avait repérée. Que contenait-elle ?

« Ecoute Malefoy. J'ai une lettre que Poudlard m'a envoyée ce matin même sur moi. Alors voilà le deal. Je lis cette lettre, et je te dirai ensuite si j'accepte de cacher tout ça. »

Malefoy sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Il finit son café d'un coup et Harry eut l'impression qu'il regrettait de ne rien avoir commandé de plus fort.

« J'aurais préféré que tu dises oui avant… » Grimaça-t-il. « Et puis, il ne s'agit pas de tout cacher… Au contraire. Juste… Réarranger l'histoire de façon à ce qu'elle plaise à ceux qui doivent l'entendre. »

Il semblait si mal qu'il finit par toucher Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de se demander qui étaient 'ceux qui doivent l'entendre'. Bill, ou les Aurors ?

« Malefoy, quoi que tu ais fait, je… Le ministère pourra te couvrir. N'importe quand tu peux quitter le gang, et on te protègera le temps que cette affaire se termine. »

L'espion eut un rire jaune mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux seuls parlaient pour lui. Un coup à gauche, droite, gauche, dans le miroir derrière Harry, puis enfin à droite, et la perspective de passer sa vie à faire ça. Surveiller ses arrières. Se sentir traqué.

Il finit par secouer la tête.

« Non. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que Bill tombe. Enfin… Lui ou moi. » Finit-il avec une pointe défaitisme.

Harry était de plus en plus gêné. Comme s'il se sentait responsable de tout ça. De ce désespoir qu'il voyait en face de lui.

« Je… Hem… Enfin… Merci. »

«Te fatigues pas Potter, et lis cette putain de lettre, qu'on en finisse. »

Et l'Auror finit par obtempérer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry arriva avec un pop sonore à Pré-au-Lard. La légère nausée du au transplanage s'effaça bien vite et il prit d'un pas énergique le chemin de Poudlard. Marcher lui ferait du bien, il avait trop de choses à penser.

Dans sa poche, son poing serrait un parchemin écrit de la main même de la directrice MacGonnagall, et co-signée par son adjointe, Hermione. Une lettre affolante. Des élèves agressés, Poudlard pénétré, et les témoins…

Les témoins !

Harry s'arrêta net. Ce crime contre les témoins était affreux en lui même, mais en plus cela signifiait juste que Bill connaissait leur existence. Il était au courant !

Le brun avait envie de se donner des claques de ne pas avoir saisi ce fait immédiatement. Si Bill savait qu'il y avait eu des témoins, ça voulait dire que l'indic qu'il cherchait n'était pas dans les affaires étrangères, mais bel et bien dans son équipe. Sa propre équipe !

Harry était sonné, sur le point de tomber assis dans la neige, les jambes fauchées par ce terrible constat.

Encore tremblant, il repris sa route rempli d'une détermination nouvelle. Tout au long du chemin, les mêmes phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Bill était plus dangereux que prévu, plus une seule trace d'Humanité chez lui, car les témoins n'était dangereuses que si on l'attrapait et pourtant…

Malefoy était également bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait. Faire ce qu'il avait fait, tout ça pour ne pas bousiller sa couverture… Harry retint un énième frisson...

L'espion était dans son équipe. Alicia, Fleur, Seamus ou Cornac. Une image de Drago fronçant les sourcils apparut dans sa tête. _Oui, d'accord, Tonks ou Kingsley aussi…_

Harry serra la lettre de McGonagall dans sa poche. Dans quelques minutes, il serait à Poudlard, certains de ses problèmes au moins seront mis au clair.

Ces prédictions furent exactes quand, environ cinq minutes plus tard, il se faisait accueillir par la directrice dans le hall d'entrée de l'école.

« Capitaine Potter, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite. » Le salua-t-elle.

« C'est normal, votre lettre était alarmante. Puis-je voir les lieux ? »

« Bien sûr, suivez moi. »

Dans un tourbillon de jupons écossais, la vieille dame fit volte face et mena Harry dans les cachots de Poudlard. Arrivé au quatrième sous-sol, ils longèrent un couloir pour se rendre dans une petite chambre. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà.

Elle se leva dès qu'elle vit Harry mais ne lui souhaita pas un bonjour chaleureux comme à son habitude, gardant un air grave.

« Tu as fait vite… »

« Je sais. » Répondit l'Auror laconiquement avant de reprendre « Alors ? Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé ? »

Hermione gagna en quelques pas le mur de la pièce dans le dos d'Harry et lui désigna les deux impacts qui avaient creusé la pierre épaisse.

« On les a lancé ici et ici. Des sorts puissants, peut être bien des Avada Kedavra, sûrement même… Elles l'ont échappé belle. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_« J'ai lancé des doloris jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évanouissent toutes les deux, puis j'ai jeté deux Avada Ke… » Commença Drago._**

_**« Tu… Tu… Des AVADA ? » Cria Harry. « Je suis la seule personne qui y a jamais survécu, comment… Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'elles le peuvent ?! Tu n'es pas qu'un assassin, tu es aussi totalement fou ! Je devrais t'arrêter ! D'ailleurs… »**_

_**« Sur le mur. J'ai lancé deux Avada Kedavra sur le mur, bien au dessus de leur tête. Vade était hors de la pièce mais a tout entendu. Il a m'a entendu lancer les deux sorts, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, les filles étaient par terre, apparemment mortes. »**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Du travail de pro. » Commenta Harry, les paroles prononcées plus tôt dans la matinée lui revenant.

« Mais dans quel but ? » Demanda Hermione à brûle-pourpoint « Pourquoi _simuler_ la mort ? Bill n'y a aucun intérêt… Pourquoi les torturer et ne pas les tuer ? C'est illogique ! »

Harry regarda Hermione avec attention. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

« Tu as un endroit plus calme, qu'on puisse discuter ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La directrice des Gryffondors mena l'Auror dans son bureau. Harry ressentit un léger pincement au coeur en reconnaissant l'ancien bureau de McGonagall. Il bloqua ses souvenirs du passé poiur se recentrer sur l'instant présent.

« Harry… Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… Ailleurs. »

« Hum ? Ca doit être le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer… »

« Oui sûrement… »

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Son ami avait l'air préoccupé, plongé dans de sombres pensées qui ne collaient pas à l'instant présent. Elle décida qu'elle essayerait de lui tirer les vers du nez au fil de la conversation…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » Entama-t-elle.

« Bill veut la mort des témoins. »

« Moui, ça j'avais deviné… Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi elles ne sont pas mortes… »

« Sans le savoir, il a confié cette délicate mission à mon espion. »

Hermione se renversa dans son siège. Elle commençait à comprendre.

« Et il a fait en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas mortes… Mais dans ce cas, c'est la torture qui cloche ! »

« Il n'était pas seul. Un autre gangster était avec lui, un vrai. L'espion a du… Jouer la comédie. Faire en sorte qu'elles aient l'air bel et bien mortes pendant que l'autre écoutait à la porte. »

« Et bien… Il lui a fallu une bonne dose de cran, ou de sadisme, pour réussir ça… Bill y a cru ? Ca a marché ? »

« Pour l'instant oui. Quand au cran, je pense qu'il en a à revendre. »

_**OoO« Ok… Bon, cette mission consistait en… ? »**_

_**« Tuer les témoins. Toutes les deux. Sans traces. »**_

_**L'Auror en resta bouche bée. Bill avait commandité un double meurtre. Impossible. Harry lui même ignorait où avait été cachée les filles.**_

_**« Et… Et tu l'as… Enfin, tu ne l'as quand même pas fait ?! »**_

_**« Si. Presque. »OoO**_

Harry secoua la tête, pas la peine de penser à ça maintenant. Hermione remarque son trouble mais ne dit rien. Enfin, pas à ce sujet.

« Je suppose que nous avons donc plutôt intérêt à cacher encore mieux nos deux cadavres ambulants. Et faire paraître une annonce dans un journal… Sorcier ou moldu, peu importe. »

« Effectivement, il faut que tout le monde pense que Mal… que l'espion ai fait son travail. »

Harry manque de se mordre les lèvres. Le nom de Malefoy avait failli lui échapper. Il espéra de tout cœur que son amie n'avait rien entendu mais à son air surpris, il compris qu'il n'en était rien.

« Mal… ? Harry, ton espion… Ce n'est quand même pas _Malefoy_ ?! »

_Merde._

L'Auror, mortifié par sa bourde décida de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent, et Harry sut qu'elle se retenait de sourire.

« Ton silence est bien bavard... Alors comme ça Malefoy est un espion... Encore. »

Harry grogna.

« Tout le monde était donc au courant sauf moi ? »

« A peu près… Minerva avait supposé que tu refuserais d'écouter des informations venant de ton _pire ennemi, _que tu pensais mangemort! »

Elle avait levé les yeux au plafond et pris une voix moqueuse en prononçant certains mots.

Pour changer, Harry préféra ne rien répondre…

« Tu vois, j'ai raison. »

… Avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas la tactique idéale face à quelqu'un aussi perspicace qu'Hermione.

« Alors, comment se passe cette collaboration ? il était plutôt efficace du temps de l'Ordre, mais avec toi, ça doit être plus… électrique. »

« Ca va… Enfin, il m'a collé un crochet du droit lors de notre premier rendez-vous, depuis ça va mieux…Il fait du très bon travail. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas loin de penser qu'il fait un métier plus difficile que le mien, finalement… Il… »

Il se tut un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Enfin bref. Je préfère ne pas trop en parler. Je ne suis pas censé dire à qui que ce soit les noms de mes espions, ni rien d'autre. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui oui, bien sûr. Rassure-toi, je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation, Hermione en profita pour ranger une pile de parchemins qui étaient déjà dans un ordre impeccable, avant de reprendre, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon… Comment vont les amours ? »

« Hermione ! » Gémit Harry. « Je croirais entendre la mère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Le calme plat, comme d'habitude. »

« Oh. » fit-elle, déçue. « Sûr ? »

« Evidemment, je suis le premier au courant, non ? »

« Oui. Mais c'est juste que cette inquiétude… Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas de filles la-dessous… »

« Aucune fille… »

« Ou de garçons alors. »

Harry passa d'une teinte normale à un rouge plus soutenu. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson bulle avant de bégayer, indigné :

« Hermione ! Enfin… »

Cette fois-ci son amie sourit franchement.

« Ha ! J'en étais sûre ! »

« Que… Quoi ?! De quoi ?! »

« Enfin, Harry, ça me paraît évident ! Toute tes aventures féminines se sont terminées par un fiasco ! Avec Ron, on a supposé que… »

« Hola ! Attends une minute ! Tu discutes de ma vie sexuelle avec Ron ?! »

« De ton absence de vie sexuelle plutôt… »

« Oui, bon ça va ! Je suis très pris par mon travail, pas le temps de sortir… » Se justifia-t-il « Et je ne suis pas gay ! » Ajouta-t-il après coup.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« A d'autre ! Les femmes sentent ce genre de chose. Allez Harry, à moi, tu peux le dire. »

Il se mura dans un silence boudeur.

« Hum, il y a de charmants mâles parmi les Aurors » Le taquina-t-elle. « Seamus est célibataire, non ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui, mais ne répondit toujours rien.

« Un grand irlandais roux au yeux bleus… Ca ne te tente pas ? »

Harry soutint son regard, tentant de garder son sérieux, et entra dans son jeu.

« Après des années aux côtés de Ron, je suis vacciné des rouquins, et Cho m'a dégoutté des brunes. Je les préfère blondes. »

« Dis-moi Harry, tu ne fréquenterais pas une blonde en ce moment même ? Une blonde siiii courageuse, avec qui tu as eu un rendez-vous, hum, _mouvementé_… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas où Hermione voulait en…

Bordel… Malefoy.

« Avec Malefoy !? Tu es complètement folle !! Où tu as été chercher ça ? Vraiment… »

« Je n'ai rien cherché du tout ! Tu as trouvé tout seul comme un grand. »

« Mais enfin, je le DETESTE ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Oui, bon, plus tant que ça maintenant, ok. Mais bon, c'est pas parce que je le déteste un tout petit peu moins que je… _flash_, ou je ne sais quoi, sur lui ! »

« Ose nier que depuis le début tu te fais du soucis pour lui ! »

« Je ne vous pas du tout ce qui peut te faire dire ça… »

« Tout simplement parce que ça aurait été autre chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'en aurais parlé ! »

Harry chercha la répartie parfaite à cette affirmation insultante. Puis chercha un peu plus. Puis encore, avant d'admettre qu'il n'y avait rien à rétorquer. Rien à nier.

« Ok ! D'accord… Je m'inquiète pour lui. Mais c'est pour des raisons professionnelles ! C'est mon boulot ! Il est précieux. Il est le seul à avoir tenu dans ce putain de milieu hostile. Il peut être découvert à tout moment… Il… C'est dangereux ce qu'il fait pour le ministère. Pour nous. »

« Pour toi. » Ajouta Hermione, mine de rien.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me considérait pas comme son supérieur, je suis juste son contact. Il me méprise toujours, je pense. »

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes et observa plus attentivement son meilleur ami. Il semblait amer. Elle pouvait presque voir tout ses doutes, toutes ses questions tourbillonner derrière ses yeux verts. Il s'était totalement fermé à elle à cet instant, il était plongé ailleurs, vers d'autres endroits, d'autres personnes.

« Harry ? »

« Hn ? »

« Et toi ? Tu le méprises encore ? »

« Quelle importance ? Je n'ai pas de sentim… d'impressions à avoir. Je suis son patron. »

« J'aimerais justement savoir quels sont tes _sentiments_. »

Harry la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Hermione crut qu'elle était allé trop loin et qu'il ne répondrait pas quand il parla enfin.

« Non, je ne le méprise plus. Il a changé depuis le collège. En apparence, c'est toujours le même, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il est toujours aussi dédaigneux, parfois insultant, cynique et violent, mais je pense que maintenant il s'agit plus pour lui de se défendre contre son monde, Bill, le gang, tout ça. Il ne le fait plus par pur malveillance. Puis, il se laisse plus aller. Parfois je crois voir le gars qu'il aurait pu être si… enfin, si sa vie avait été plus calme. »

Harry fit une pause.

« Je crois bien que j'aurais apprécié ce gars-là. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Au revoir Hermione. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à te revoir. »

« Plaisir partagé ! Repasse à la maison de temps en temps. N'hésite pas ! »

« Bien sûr, j'y penserai. A plus tard alors. »

Après ces adieux, il franchit enfin le portail de Poudlard, et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois arrivé, il transplana à Londres, directement au ministère.

Il entra dans son bureau et s'attabla pour écrire le rapport de l'entretien avec Hermione. Une fois que ce fut fait, il enchanta le parchemin pour que lui seul puisse le lire et le rangea dans son dossier.

Il fit quelques pas pour retourner à son bureau puis se ravisa. Il préféra reprendre le papier qu'il venait de mettre à sa place pour continuer à réfléchir dessus. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, mais il trouvait toujours plus facile d'avoir un support pour travailler.

D'un coup de baguette, il convoqua un sandwich et se prépara mentalement à une longue après midi à spéculer.

Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

« Hum ? »

« Harry ? C'est moi. Est-ce que tu… Waoh ! C'est quoi ce bordel !? »

Tonks contemplait le désordre présent dans la pièce avec un air surpris.

Partout par terre étaient posés en tas des dossiers, des feuilles de notes, des rapports et des photos. Ils étaient éparpillés de façon à ce que Harry puisse voir d'un simple coup d'œil les idées générales et les connexions entre les différentes piles.

« Ah euh oui. Désolé, mais c'est comme ça que je travaille le mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le regard de sa collègue se détacha avec difficulté d'un rapport de la morgue signé par Ginny.

« Hein ? Euh… Je sais plus. »

« Tu ne sais plus ? »

« Ouais, c'est bête, non ? Dès que j'ai vu tout ce bazar ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête. »

Elle regarda à nouveau le sol de la pièce.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle « Des conclusions ? »

« Non… Mais un constat assez simple. »

« Qui est…. ? »

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Les autres quoi ? » S'étonna Tonks, qui ne suivait pas le raisonnement d'Harry.

« Les autres victimes. Tu es d'accord sur le fait qu'Audrey Soria n'était pas la première ? »

« Et bien, c'est une supposition. Mais oui, je pense qu'il y en eu d'autre. Hélas. »

Harry leva les bras au plafond, signe d'exaspération.

« Alors où sont-ils ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas d'avis de disparition ? C'est pas normal ! »

« Apparemment Bill choisit des victimes solitaires. A part son patron au bar, Audrey ne voyait personne. »

« Alors où sont les cadavres ?! Il ne les mange quand même pas ! »

Tonks grimaça à cette idée répugnante.

« Il doit se débrouiller pour faire disparaître les corps. Je ne veux pas te contredire, mais cette pratique n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. Elle est même plutôt simple quand on est sorcier.»

« Ouais, ouais, je sais bien. Mais je trouve ça étrange quand même. Pour ses autres crimes, vols, intimidations et j'en passe, il n'a pas fait preuve de discrétion. Alors je me disais qu'on aurait du trouver des cadavres, des traces, mais pas ce vide absolu. »

« … Puis on ne peut pas faire disparaître un corps de la taille d'un homme si facilement à Londres ! » Ajouta-t-il.

Tonks haussa des épaules. Elle était plus ou moins d'accord avec lui mais ne trouvait rien à dire pour l'aider. Elle préféra laisse vagabonder ses pensées, passant d'une idée à une autre, sans cherche à les retenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve, ou non, quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le silence s'installa, pesant comme une chape de plomb sur leurs épaules.

« Ha ! »

« Quoi ? Tu as trouvé un indice ? » Espéra Harry.

« Non ! Je viens juste de me rappeler pourquoi je suis venue te voir ! »

« Oh… Alors ? »

« Enfin, Harry ! Il est très tard ! Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? »

Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers son bracelet montre. 22h17. Effectivement, il avait fait des heures supplémentaires…

« Tu as raison. Je vais rentrer, de toute façon, je n'arrive à rien… »

« Viens boire un verre à la maison, ça te fera du bien de te détendre un peu… »

Harry sourit devant la gentillesse de sa collègue.

« C'est hors de question, c'est toujours toi qui invite ! Toi, tu n'as qu'à venir. Enfin, si tu veux bien… »

« Bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir. Bon, on y va ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago était posté dans l'ombre et mourait d'envie de partir ? Quelle idée ! N'importe quoi. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Enfin d'un côté...

Parce que de l'autre, il devait probablement être ici et pas ailleurs. Il avait également un peu envie d'être là où il était. Et peur aussi...

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas faire les cent pas devant la porte de l'appartement d'Harry Potter.

C'était trop dangereux d'être à la lumière, alors il restait dans l'ombre de la cage d'escalier, prêt à transplaner à la moindre alerte.

Drago attendait depuis environ un quart d'heure. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Potter. Impossible de le joindre dans son bureau et hors de question d'utiliser son téléphone portable, il ne l'avait pas encore ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'il soit sûr...

L'espion espérait que son chef n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de découcher... Si ça trouve il dormait chez sa petite amie.

Cette pensée frappa Drago de plein fouet.

_Ben merde alors... Si ça se trouve Potter a une petite amie..._

Ridicule, ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'y penser. Quelqu'un venait !

Il se cacha un peu mieux dans l'ombre du palier et tendit l'oreille. En fait il y avait deux personnes. Drago croisa les doigts dans le noir pour que se ne soit pas Potter et son hypothétique petite amie...

« Alors je lui ai dit… »

« Tonks… tu m'as raconté cette histoire une bonne dizaine de fois. Je te jure »

« Mais non pas celle-là, tu confonds. Dans cette histoire là, je lui ai dit… »

« …Tu lui as dit d'aller se faire mettre avec son balai de course et surtout qu'il t'appelle à ce moment là pour que tu puisse regarder… »

« … »

« C'est pas ça ? »

« Si… »

Au son des deux voix, Drago décroisa les doigts. _Merlin tout puissant, merci, il est avec Tonks…_

Il sortit doucement de son recoin alors que les deux Aurors arrivaient au bon étage.

« Bonsoir Nymphadora. »

Le temps d'un battement de cils, il se retrouva avec deux baguettes aux extrémités incandescentes posées sur la poitrine.

« Charmant accueil… »

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

Drago sauta intentionnellement la deuxième question de Potter.

« Dans le stress de ce matin, j'ai totalement oublié de te dire un truc… »

« Quel t… »

« BON, je sens que ça ne me regarde pas, alors je vais vous laisser entre… euh… entre hommes ! »

« Enfin, Tonks, pourquoi ça te regarderais pas ? » S'étonna Harry, qui ne comprenait rien au comportement soudain de sa collègue.

« Mais enfin… C'est évident, vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire ! Tu me raconteras, hein ?! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Harry comprenait de moins en moins. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui ne semblait pas en mener plus large.

« Euh… Evidemment que je ferais un compte rendu… Mais… »

« N'insiste pas, c'est gentil, vraiment, mais… hem… j'ai un rendez-vous ! »

« Un rendez-vous ? A une heure pareil ?! »

« Euh… Oui, chez … Le coiffeur ! Salut ! »

Elle disparut si vite qu'on aurait dit un transplanage silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi… » Commença Harry. « Mais moi, j'ai rien compris… »

« Hn… »

Drago avait quand à lui parfaitement compris les paroles sibyllines de Tonks. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire pourquoi il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour la France il y avait 7 ans de ça. A l'époque, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets avait deviné un profond trouble chez Drago, et lui avait tiré les vers du nez. Le Serpentard fraîchement diplômé lui avait alors avoué qu'il appréciait trop Potter pour la survie de sa santé mentale. Tonks avait compris et promis de se taire, ce qu'elle avait fait, contre toute attente.  
Mais il semblerait qu'elle soit désormais persuadée que Drago était toujours amoureux et comptait faire sa déclaration ce soir même…

Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une discussion avec Tonks, histoire de mettre les choses au point, et de lui extorquer une nouvelle promesse de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Tu rentres ? Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une conversation à avoir sur un palier… »

Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement et invita Drago à rentrer en s'effaçant devant lui.

L'espion découvrit un petit trois pièces bien agencé mais où régnait un bordel indescriptible.

« Ah… Désolé, j'aurais su… Enfin bref, essaie d'ignorer le bazar. »

Le blond voyait mal comment il allait pouvoir ignorer quoi que ce soit alors qu'il ne trouvait même pas une surface où s'asseoir. Il resta donc planté au milieu de la pièce tandis que Potter apportait une brassée d'objets hétéroclites dans une pièce adjacente. Il en ferma soigneusement la porte et l'invita à prendre place sur une chaise libre.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il y a un détail qui m'est revenu cet après-midi. Je me suis dit que c'était important, mais tu étais injoignable, alors je suis venu ici. »

« Ah oui… Je coupe la cheminée parfois quand je travaille, sinon, je suis sans cesse déconcentrer. Mais c'est en partie pour cette raison que je t'ai donné mon numéro de portable… »

Drago l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je ne ferais pas confiance à ces machines tant que je n'aurais pas compris le fonctionnement ou que je saurais de quelles manières les rendre infaillible. Hors de question pour l'instant de faire confiance à ce téléphone… »

« Ok, je prendrai garde au mien aussi, dans ce cas… Sinon, ton info ? »

« Quand Bill sort pour tuer, il prend sur lui un pistolet. Un de ces flingues moldus. »

« Vraiment ?! Mais… Ca n'a pas de sens, il n'en a pas besoin ! »

« Ouais mais j'ai quelques hypothèses… »

Harry dressa aussitôt l'oreille.

« Je t'écoute… »

« Et bien je me disais qu'il faisait peut-être peur aux éventuels témoins. Il traque certaines de ses victimes dans les quartiers moldus de Londres, alors peut-être qu'il s'en sert pour effrayer les passants et être tranquille. »

« Oui ça pourrait tenir si seulement on l'avait vu. Maintenant que tu le dis, un gamin qui était là pendant le meurtre de Soria a dit voir un flingue, mais sans certitudes, et aucun autre riverain n'en a vu ou entendu. Il ne s'en est pas servi pour intimider… »

Drago réfléchit un instant.

« Dans ce cas… Ecoute, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Bill était en rogne contre toi parce que tu l'avais empêché de la '_finir_'. »

« C'est faux, elle était déjà morte quand on est arrivé. »

« Il parlait de la flinguer à la fin… » Continua Drago sans se soucier de l'interruption.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Quel peut bien être l'intérêt de mettre une balle de revolver dans un cadavre ? »

L'espion haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas de réponses.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Bon, si on veut avancer, il faut arrêter de… Oui, considérons comme acquis que Bill Weasley tue ses victimes, certes, mais deux fois. Alors quel est le but de la deuxième fois ?… »

« Peut être que… » Entama Drago, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

« Il leur met une balle dans le corps… Pour les propriétés du métal ? Non, c'est stupide, il y a des moyens plus simples et plus discret… Ginny m'a dit que le corps n'était pas entièrement mort, la magie travaillait encore. Bill utilise le pistolet pour les tuer complètement alors ? »

Drago, assit sur sa chaise, ne disait plus rien, mais n'en perdait pas une miette. C'était un véritable ballet, les idées fusaient, étayées par des déductions et réflexions. C'était un exercice que le Serpentard adorait mais qu'il voyait pour la première fois chez un autre.  
Il était fasciné. Et Harry, insensible à ce soudain émerveillement ne cessait de développer des hypothèses.

« Mais si il veut la mort complète, pourquoi pas un Avada ? Non, puisqu'il veut la puissance magique des victimes pour servir ses intérêt… Alors les tuer après… Mais si la magie s'est retirée, la mort survint, le pistolet ne sert rien. Il tire réellement dans un cadavre… Merde ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! »

Harry rageait, il tournait en rond !

« Je ne connais rien à ces armes ! Quelles sont leurs propriétés ? Pourquoi cette arme et pas une autre ? Pourquoi pas sa baguette magiques ?! Je connais les baguettes ! Elles sont les seules armes des sorciers. Je ne suis pas un policier moldu, comment savoir… ? »

Drago s'était redressé d'un coup en entendant la dernière phrase.

« Harry ! J'ai compris ! »

L'Auror ne releva pas le fait que l'espion avait utilisé son prénom et ignora la sensation dans son ventre en réponse.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?! »

« C'est ce que tu as dit ! A propos de la police ! Les Aurors ne connaissent pas les pistolet car ils ne s'occupent que des crimes magiques, dus à des baguettes. C'est la police qui se charge des crimes par balles ! »

« Et alors… »

« Et alors, Bill utilise ce flingue pour vous échapper ! Grâce à ça, les Aurors n'ont pas de dossier, pas de preuves, il est blanc comme linge ! Et comme il s'agit malgré tout de morts magiques, la police moldue ne peut pas les gérer, les dossiers sont sûrement classés sans suite. »

Harry s'écroula sur une chaise, un air bienheureux sur le visage.

« On va pouvoir le coincer ! Si il a effectivement usé de cette technique pour d'autres meurtres plus anciens, on pourra les retrouver en fouillant chez les policiers ! Enfin je sais pourquoi on ne trouve pas les corps, c'est juste que les moldus s'en occupe avant nous ! »

Harry stoppa un instant son enthousiasme.

« Car il y en a eu d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a eu d'autres meurtres ? »

« Oui. Entre 8 et 11 je dirais. »

« C'est énorme… »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'arrêter. Tu y étais presque la dernière fois. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

« Je me fous de la gentillesse, ce sont juste les faits. »

« Merci quand même. »

Drago n'ajouta rien mais leva les yeux au ciel. Tant de niaiserie gryffondoresque le dépassait.

« Mais ça va être compliqué… » Repris Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« De trouver les dossiers concernant Bill dans les millions de morts par balles… »

« Ah ! J'ai oublié ça aussi ! j'ai de quoi restreindre le champ de recherche. J'y ai passé l'après-midi, mais j'ai enfin trouvé l'endroit où Bill range ses munitions. Après ça, j'ai fait un saut dans une bibliothèque moldue, un vieux manuel de balistique m'a permis de comparer, et j'ai trouvé de quelles balles ils s'agit, et de quelle arme également. »

« Bien joué ! Alors ? »

Drago fouilla dans sa poche et en retira une feuille pliée en quatre. Quelques lignes y étaient inscrites.

« Il utilise des balles Parabellum, calibre 9mm, ça correspond à plusieurs flingues de différentes marques, Beretta, llama, Glock, Sig-Sauer, Luger... Heureusement, à côtés de la boite se trouvait un chargeur vide. A la bibliothèque, j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de la pièce de rechange d'un Glock 17L, une arme d'origine Autrichienne, réputée pour être très légère et indétectable. »

Harry avait sortit un calepin et notait fébrilement ces nouveaux éléments.

« Glock 17L, balles parabellum calibre 9mm. » Résuma-t-il.

Drago acquiesça.

« Voilà, c'est tout. Il est temps que je m'en aille. »

« Tu t'en vas ? Déjà? Mais... »

« Il est tard Potter, et Bill peut m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure demain, et je veux être en forme. A plus tard. »

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de lui répondre, il sortit de l'appartement, prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit en fermant la porte et tourna le dos sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Après son départ, Harry se sentit atrocement vide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggh !

Je crois que ce chapitre m'a tuée ! J'en peux plus, il me sort par les yeux !

Je ne veux plus jamais le relire... (argh (bis) je viens de voir que ce chapitre a fait 2 700 mots de plus que le précédent !)  
Après ce retard, désolée mais je ne me risque pas à faire un pronostic pour le prochain chapitre... Vous verez bien !

Mais-je-finirai-cette-fic-promis-juré-craché !

Rendez-vous pour le :

**Chapitre 9 :** Vive l'informatique... sic.

A plus, ô toi généreux lecteur qui n'oubliera pas la bienfaitrice review !

Respect Robustesse, Avé ! (oui, je craque, mais ne m'en voulez pas, il est 02:07)


	9. De l'autre côté

Titre : Faux Semblants.

Auteur : Lokky (Alia Knight ailleurs.)

Résumé : 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, une guerre des gangs sévit à Londres. Les Aurors, guidés par Harry, tentent d'endiguer la violence. Pour cela, un seul moyen : infiltrer le gang et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Genre : policier

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JKR.

Note : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est un chapitre. Oui oui, un vrai. Vous criez au miracle, attendez donc de lire (et on verra si j'ai le droit à des bravos, ou à des tomates…)

Petit-rappel-des-choses-bonnes-à-retenir-(combien d'années sans update ?) :

Bill est le grand méchant, il tue des gens pour se guérir de la lycanthropie.

Drago est dans son gang mais l'espionne pour le compte des Aurors.

Harry est son patron, il est chargé d'arrêter Bill avec son équipe

Chef de l'équipe : Kingsley Capitaines : Harry et Tonks Autres Aurors : Seamus Finnigan, Fleur Delacour, Cornac McLaggen et Alicia Spinnet.

Drago a appris que Bill avait placé un espion dans l'équipe de Harry, mais ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Harry cherche donc cette personne.

Bill a tué une fille pratiquement sous les yeux des Aurors mais s'est échappé au dernier moment. Il a su par la suite qu'il y a eu deux témoins moldues.

Il envoie Drago et un jeune gangster, Vade, les tuer alors qu'elles étaient cachées à Poudlard.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : De l'autre côté.**

7h00. Le ministère était calme, son silence n'était brisé que par les légers bruissements des notes de services qui voletaient à travers les couloirs couverts de moquette. Quand soudain…

« ALERTE GENERALE ! REUNION AU SOMMET ! »

« Euh… Harry? Tout va bien? »

L'intéressé stoppa momentanément sa course effrénée pour se retourner vivement vers Alicia qui venait de l'interpeller.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre, il faut une réunion immédiate ! Appelle les autres, bureau 64. Vite. » Et il repartit de plus belle.

Alicia renonça à poser plus de question et courut rameuter le reste de l'équipe.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les sept réunis dans la salle. Harry, les poings appuyés sur la table, rongeait son frein.

« Bien. Ecoutez-moi tous. La police moldue nous vole des cadavres. »

La réflexion suscita la même réaction chez tous les Aurors.

« Hein ?! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que la prochaine étape de notre enquête se trouve au commissariat général de Londres. »

« Harry, tempera Kingsley, les relations Aurors/Policiers sont toujours très tendues. Ils ne sont que très peu à connaître notre existence… Il faut être plus prudent. »

« Bien sûr, Chef ! Mais il n'empêche qu'il faut y aller, et vite ! »

« Holà ! Calme-toi et explique nous d'abord ce qu'il se passe !? » Demanda Fleur.

« Bill donne un unique coup de revolver dans ses victimes une fois qu'elles sont déjà mortes, comme ça le corps est automatiquement pris en charge par les moldus. Etant donné qu'il choisit sûrement des personnes très isolées, comme Audrey Soria, nous n'obtenons jamais rien ! Pas d'avis de recherche, pas de corps et donc pas de pistes, pas d'indices, pas de preuves. Il nous mène en bateau depuis le début ! »

« Mais, l'interrompit Kingsley, Harry, as-tu seulement idée du nombre de mort par balle dans les tiroirs d'une morgue londonienne ?! Autant chercher une baguette dans une forêt de sapin ! »

« Mais non ! Car ce ne sont PAS des morts par balle. Il ne tire qu'après la mort, d'autant plus qu'on a… que j'ai les modèles et numéro de série des balles et de l'arme. »

« Qui ça 'on' ? » Demanda McLaggen.

Harry lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

« Ok, autant pour moi, j'ai rien dit. » se rétracta l'agent.

« Donc, poursuivit le capitaine comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, donc les morts seront forcément inexpliquées, car elles sont d'origine magique, Ginny le certifie, avec en plus un facteur mystérieux : la présence inutile, en apparence, mais indéniable d'une balle de pistolet. Le créneau est loin d'être aussi étendu qu'on pourrait le croire. C'est faisable, on pourra trouver les autres victimes ! »

« Et on aura donc enfin un motif d'inculpation, et peut-être même des preuves concluantes ! » Conclut Seamus, saisissant l'intérêt de l'information.

Le commandant s'accorda une minute de réflexion, puis se décida.

« On ne peut pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Potter, Tonks, vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver les autres victimes, pas plus. Je veux un rapport détaillé demain matin au plus tard. Alicia, prends les notes de Potter et fait des recherches. Je veux que toute l'équipe connaisse l'arme de Weasley et sache se protéger contre ce genre d'attaque, McLaggen, tu l'aideras. Fleur, va voir la ministre et obtient une autorisation de sortie, d'interrogatoire, de perquisition et d'investigation chez les moldus pour le prochain quart d'heure dernier délai. Tu me les enverras et je les ferais passer à Tonks. Finnigan, vas éplucher les avis de recherche et les dossiers sur les disparus, publiés il y a moins de trois mois. Priorité aux personnes jeunes, célibataires ou isolés ayant eu d'excellents résultats scolaires à Poudlard. C'est ceux là que Weasley va chercher s'il veut de la puissance. Tu enverras les infos à Harry, qu'il puisse les recouper avec les données de la police moldue. »

Kingsley reprit son souffle après sa tirade pour jeter un regard à son équipe qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Exécution ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je suis tellement contente de rencontrer enfin des policiers ! »

Harry, surprit, s'arrêta net.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien connaître de la police ? »

« J'ai eu un petit ami né moldu, il y a pas mal de temps déjà, répliqua Tonks, son frère m'avait prêté plein de films et je suis restée accroc. J'adore ça ! Les super cascades, les grosses voitures, les fusillades, toutes ces courses poursuites effrénées… Et puis les policiers sont tellement intelligents ! J'adore leur façon de résoudre les enquêtes, leur métier est passionnant. »

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire après la description de la vision très Hollywoodienne que Tonks avait des moldus.

« Tu sais, tout ses films, c'est de la fiction, c'est très largement exagéré. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de vrai dans tout ça. »

« Ah oui ? Mais pourtant le principe du cinéma, c'est bien de filmer ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Les moldus sont bien incapables de créer des illusions, non ? »

« Non, bien sûr, commença Harry qui se demanda si c'était bien le moment de se lancer dans les explications du cinéma et des effets spéciaux, Mais ce sont des acteurs que tu vois dans les films, ils jouent un rôle. Les flics ne ressemblent pas aux films, crois-moi. »

« Mais ils ressemblent à quoi alors, si tout est faux ? »

« Et bien… A nous. Ils ressemblent un peu aux Aurors… »

Tonks ouvra grand des yeux désillusionnés.

« Ils sont comme nous ?! Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas l'élite de la société ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'ils ne sont ni super intelligents, ni super forts ? »

« Pas spécialement… »

« Qu'ils se disputent comme nous quand ils sont pas d'accord ? »

Harry commença à sourire.

« Et oui, pas de duel à mort au pistolet. »

Tonks se prit la tête entre les mains en un simulacre de désespoir.

« Ca veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas aussi beau que Leonardo DiCaprio ou Mickeal Weatherly ?! »

« Et non… »

« Oh c'est trop triste ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harry s'autorisa un petit rire, reprit par Tonks, et qui finit en un fou rire incontrôlable jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue de la préfecture générale de police.

« Bon, finis de rire. » Déclara le capitaine en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Bien, M'sieur ! » Fit Tonks en claquant des talons.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment en passant la porte tournante.

Jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'accueil, la jeune femme ne sue plus où donner de la tête tant la modernité des moldus était présente dans ce building de verre et d'acier situé au cœur de Londres.

« Bonjour Mrs. Je suis le Capitaine Potter et voici ma collègue, la Capitaine Tonks. Nous désirerions obtenir une entrevue avec le préfet de police »

La femme derrière le comptoir les regarda longuement puis pinça les lèvres devant la coiffure flamboyante de Tonks (En pétard, comme toujours, mais rose avec les pointes violettes).

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en consultant un planning informatisé.

« Et bien, non, pas encore. »Expliqua Harry « Ca serait possible pour, disons, tout de suite ? »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Il n'y a que les urgences qui ne nécessitent pas de rendez-vous, Mr... ? »

« Potter, Capitaine Potter. »

Alors qu'il répétait son titre, l'hôtesse d'accueil changea d'air. De simplement méprisante, elle devint suspicieuse.

« Il n'y a qu'un Capitaine Potter dans ma base de donnée, et il approche de la retraite. Et je n'ai aucune Capitaine du nom de Tonks… »

« C'est à dire que… » Commença Harry. « Nous ne faisons pas parti de la base de donnée car vous voyez… » Derrière le bureau, il donna un coup de pied à Tonks. « Nous sommes membres d'une agence gouvernementale sujette à quelques exceptions. Il se trouve que… » Nouveau coup de pied. « Vous devez bien comprendre que me demande est de la plus haute importance, et croyez bien que je respecte votre travail, si nous avions pu, nous aurions bien entendu pris un rendez-vous. Mais certains évènements… »

Au bout de la troisième agression de ses tibias, Tonks comprit enfin ce qu'on attendait d'elle et sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de confusion à cette bureaucrate mal lunée.

« Certains évènements nous pousse à l'urgence. » L'amadoua Harry

« Oh. Je… Excusez-moi, j'ai … j'ai le tournis. .. Vous disiez ? »

« Rendez Vous ? Préfet de Police ? » Résuma Tonks

« Ah… Euh… Oui bien sûr, je le préviens. Vos cheveux sont charmants »

Tonks rayonna, fière de son sortilège et du compliment, tandis que Harry la saisit par le coude et lui fit monter les escaliers menant au bureau du Préfet de Police de Londres.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'attente pauvre en décorations, remplie de prospectus défraichis, de sièges défoncés et d'affiches jaunies.

« La police moldue à peu de moyens » commenta Tonks, faisant référence à la magnificence de leur propre Hall au ministère.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, un homme visiblement surmené venait de surgir hors d'un bureau attenant et se stoppa devant eux.

« Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
Harry la saisit en acquiesçant.

« La secrétaire m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, mais je n'ai que très peu de temps. Cela vous dérangerait-il de parler tout en marchant ? Je me nomme Hackings à propos. »

« Enchantés, non bien sûr, ça ne nous dérange pas. »

Le préfet eu l'air soulagé et commença à marcher avec de longues enjambées pressées. Harry cala sont rythme sur le sien et commença à exposer l'objet de sa visite.

En quelques mots, le Préfet eu l'air de saisir de quoi il retournait.

« Vous cherchez donc des informations sur ses meurtres incompréhensibles, classé sans suite, qui moisissent dans nos tiroirs. Des causes de morts inconnues, des armes inconnues, des poisons inconnus, des blessures inconnues et même des victimes inconnues, si je comprends bien. »

« J'ai bien peur que oui » confirma piteusement Harry.

Le préfet lui jeta un coup d'œil et se stoppa net. Il les regarda suspicieusement.

« Dites-moi… Remarqua-t-il à l'attention de Tonks, Vos cheveux là… Ils n'étaient pas roses, il n'y a qu'une seconde ? »

Harry, paniqué, vit alors les cheveux orange flamboyant de Tonks, tandis que celle-ci se mit à rougir et à bégayer.

« Non mais… C'est-à-dire que… En fait, je tiens ça de… de euh… ma mère et… »

Le préfet l'arrêta d'un geste, lui fit signe de se taire et ouvrit à la volée la porte d'un bureau vide. Il les fit entrer, referma la porte et vérifia que personne ne pouvait les écouter.

Harry tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation

« Je peux tout vous expliquer … »

« Vous auriez dû commencer par préciser que vous étiez des sorciers… » Gronda le Préfet.

Harry ferma la bouche, et ne sut quoi dire.

« Vous connaissez notre existence ? » osa demander Tonks.

« Depuis toujours »

Les sorciers restèrent bouche bée.

« Ma grand-mère maternelle était une cracmol, comme vous dites. »

Soudain tout devint plus simple et Harry et Tonks se permirent de parler plus librement. Le gain de temps fut considérable. Hackings était intelligent et surtout vif d'esprit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il monta pour les deux Aurors une petite équipe de secrétaires affairées qui fouillèrent pour eux tous les dossiers avec une efficacité plus que redoutable ! Une demi-heure plus tard, une jeune femme blonde comme les blés tendit timidement une pile de dossiers à Harry en lui lançant une œillade sous ses longs cils.

« Hem… merci bien. » rougit-il. Elle s'éloigna d'un gloussement.

« Toi et les blondes décidemment » se moqua Tonks.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tiens ! Regarde, nous avons 5 cas récents ! »

La tentative d'Harry de détourner la conversation était plus que flagrante, mais Tonks, bonne joueuse, décida de saisir tout de même la perche. Harry s'ouvrirai à ses sentiments bien assez tôt…

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite tous les deux seul avec Hackings dans son bureau.

« Bon, annonça-t-il, je vous laisserais bien repartir avec ces dossiers sans trop faire d'histoire, vu l'importance de votre enquête, mais malgré tout, vous n'êtes pas des vrais flics. Il va être impossible pour moi de justifier la sortie de ses archives classées. Je vais vous faire une copie, ça vous va ? »

Les sorciers n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Le préfet s'affaira donc quelques minutes sur son ordinateur, farfouilla un moment dans ses tiroirs et finit par leur tendre une simple enveloppe de papier kraft scellée que Harry fourra prestement dans sa veste.

« Et bien m'sieur dame, sourit le préfet, c'est un au revoir. Et ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt ! »

« Je comprends parfaitement, assura Harry en lui tendant la main, Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Hackings »

« De même Potter. Oh et une dernière chose, si par hasard vous croisez mon cousin passez lui le bonjour de ma part. Il est sorcier et ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il s'appelle Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchley. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tonks et Harry arrivèrent rapidement au ministère de la magie et convoquèrent tout de suite toute l'équipe. Ils étaient tous réunis dans leur salle de réunion quand Harry prit enfin la parole.

"Nous avions raison, annonça-t-il lourdement. Le capitaine Tonks et moi-même avons reçu une entière coopération de la police moldue qui a hélàs très rapidement confirmé nos doutes. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils se retrouvent régulièrement avec des morts sans sens, ni explications. Resultat : Au moins cinq de leurs morts sont les notres."

"Il va nous falloir les corps, intervint Kingsley, et leurs dossiers. On pourra sûrement etablir un profil, et peut-être pouvoir enfin anticiper, les mouvements, les victimes. C'est une formidable avancée !"

"Les corps sont en route, Ginny va bientôt pouvoir les examiner. Quand au dossier, tout est là"

Harry sortit l'enveloppe de kraft de sa poche et en brisa le sceau.

"Il nous suffit juste de tout eplucher soigneusement et bientôt..." Harry s'interrompit soudainement.

Il venait de sortir de l'enveloppe un mince boitier transparant. Son visage s'assombrit tout à coup.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" s'etonna Alicia.

Seamus poussa un long soupir.  
"C'est un CD-Rom..."

"Un quoi ?!" Alicia ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Le policier se moquait-il d'eux en leur donnant un miroir troué ? Seamus interompit ses pensées.

"C'est un support d'informations moldu. Ma mère en utilise des fois, pour de la musique. Le problème, c'est que c'est impossible pour nous de le lire. Il nous faut un ordinateur moldu."

"Ces horribles caisses grises ? Elles sont tellement compliquées, lentes, et inutiles!" s'emporta Cornac.

"Elles sont parfois extremement pratique, contra Seamus. J'avais fait une demande à la ministre pour en avoir un au bureau, mais elle m'a rit au nez. Les sorciers ne sont pas encore prêts à lacher leur vieux parchemins et rouleaux totalement archaïques..."

"Du coup, reprit Fleur, impossible pour nous de voir ces dossiers ?"

Les autres aurors firent la moue, découragés.

"Il y aurait bien un moyen..." avança Harry doucement

L'équipe tourna vers leur capitaine des regards curieux. Harry, gêné d'avoir pensé à voix haute, s'eclaircit la gorge.

"Et bien... Je connait un informaticien _un moldu s'occupant des ordinateurs_ ça ne va pas lui plaire mais il a une dette envers moi. Il pourrait coopérer..."

"Qui est-ce, s'enquit Fleur, on ne peut pas risquer de mettre un simple moldu au courant de notre existance, encore moins de notre enquête."

"oh, pas de risque, il connait bien l'existance des sorciers, et il n'en parlera à personne, vous pourrez être sûr de ça. Quand à son identité, c'est mon cousin..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et leva la main. Son doigt appuya longuement sur le bouton et la sonnerie parut durer une éternité. Des frissons parcourut le long de sa colonne alors qu'il fixait la porte cochère de la maison où il a passé son enfance. Il attendit patiemment mais la maison de montrait aucun signe de vie. Harry soupira et s'appretait à tourner les talons quand il perçut du coin de l'oeil un changement de lumière derrière le judas. Il colla son oeil à la lentille et vit une silhouette reculer précipitamment.

"Dudley, ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là !"

La porte ne lui renvoya que du silence. Harry soupira. Dudley rendait toujours les choses difficiles...

"S'il-te-plait, je n'en ai que pour une minute !"

Toujours rien. Harry joua son dernier atout.

"Ta dette envers moi sera réglée, je te le promet, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, ou de... mon univers !"

Harry esperait de tout son coeur que sa dernière phrase ferait mouche, et enfin, le loquet de la porte s'abaissa doucement. Dudley apparut dans l'embrasure. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, pas depuis l'enterrement de Vernon. Son cousin avait encore grossi et était plus gras que jamais. Il avait les mêmes yeux porcins que son père mais avait heureusement renoncé à se faire pousser la même moustache. Il portait une tenue défraîchie composée d'un vieux T-Shirt et d'un jean sale. Harry eut de la peine en le voyant. Dudley s'était totalement laissé aller depuis que Pétunia avait été prise en charge dans une maison de retraite et il vivait reclu dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Néanmoins Harry savait qu'il avait mis cette isolation à profit en apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'informatique et le piratage. De plus sa paranoïa grandissante assurait à Harry qu'il avait un ordinateur inviolable. Depuis que les Aurors avaient appris que Bill était devenu familier avec le mode de vie moldu, Harry ne voulait pas risquer qu'il apprenne que les Aurors avaient du neuf. Impensable de gacher l'effet de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Grogna Dudley.

"Une copie papier d'un disque. Plusieurs copies même. Tu n'en auras que pour quelques minutes. C'est pour une de mes enquête, c'est très important..."

Dudley ne repondit rien, grogna simplement et fit demi tour. Harry le suivit à l'interieur de la maison, jusqu'a son ancienne chambre, qui avait été transformée en bureau. La pièce etait encombrée de materiel informatique de tout genre. Plusieurs ordinateur étaient disposé un peu partout, certain totalement éventrés laissant paraitre leurs diodes clignotantes et leus cable multicolors emmelés. Dudley s'installa devant une planche sur de trétaux, pleine de détritus et boitiers colorés, fils et disques. Il tendit simplement la main en direction d'Harry qui lui remis le CD de la police moldue sans plus de difficultés.

Dudley l'inséra sur son ordinateur et commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Harry s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans un coin de la pièce et attendit que son cousin lui donne les documents. Bientôt le ronronnement de l'imprimente se fit entendre et des feuilles noircies d'encre sortirent. Dudley les lui tendit. Son visage était blanc, et sa main tremblante.

"Ton travail... dit-il, il est effrayant. Tout ces gens sont morts à cause de la magie ?"

"Oui... C'ets mon travail d'arreter celui qui fait ça."

"Je deteste la magie. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler."

"C'est promis, Dud, tu n'auras plus jamais affaire à moi. Merci pour ton aide."

"J'avais une dette, je l'ai payé. Disparait de ma vie maintenant, il est temps."

Il se retourna vers son ordinateur et ignora totalement Harry. Il eu le coeur serré. Il se sentait tout de même un peu responsable de l'état de Dudley. Il se dit que depuis cette rencontre avec des détraqueurs alors qu'ils étaient adolescents, Dudley n'avait jamais été le même. Plus conscient des dangers qui l'entourait, il été tombé dans la paranoïa aïgue. Jamais il n'avait été de nouveau ce jeune caïd que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Harry regrettait presque qu'il n'ai plus la force de le martyriser à nouveau. Un peu déprimé, il décida de partir sans rien dire. Il quitta pour toujours la maison de son enfance, balançant entre tristesse et, au fond de lui, un soulagement intense. Une page était tournée.

oOoOoOoOo

Et oui, c'était un tout petit chapitre. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où la motivation de l'écrire est sortie... J'ai du mal a vous promettre la suite, étant donné que j'ai abandonné cette fic pendant plusieurs années... Le fait est que j'ai ENVIE de la finir, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Qui vivra verra.

Mais avant tout, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, car vous êtes au final, ma motivation première.


End file.
